


Skate!

by L0S3R43V3R



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Roller Skating RPF, Skateboarding RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I guess teens do that kind of stuff anyways but that doesn’t matter right now, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Obviously because they’re in high school., Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Skateboarding, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, like they’re eighteen and stuff but they’re still teens., sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 87,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0S3R43V3R/pseuds/L0S3R43V3R
Summary: Two skaters:Dream, a skater who grew up in the state and happened to form a group of other skaters.George, a skater who had just moved to the state and happened to bump into another person who skates like he does.What happens when Skeppy overhears a conversation that brings the two boys together?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch - Relationship
Comments: 337
Kudos: 280





	1. Skating at night is the best time to skate.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don’t know everything about skating but I know enough to write this fic. Also, I’m sorry if some of the characters interactions are ooc it’ll get better.

Dream, your local skateboarder. Nothing particularly cool about him, he went to an average school, he wasn’t that popular and had normal skateboarding friends.

Dream, having no reason to think otherwise, thought that today was going to be a normal day as well. But this would be a pretty lame story if that were the case.

Dream had gone through science and P.E and English and it was finally time for lunch. Dream sat down at his table, and as always, Bad was there before him.

“Hey there, Dream!” Bad said excitedly. “Hey Bad. Why are you all excited?” Dream asked, looking at Bad who was practically jumping on his seat. 

“Skeppy said that he had something fun planned for us today. I’m just waiting for him to get here and say it.” Bad said. Dream got excited too, if Skeppy had thought about something to do, it was going to be exciting. One by one everyone came to sit down at the table.

Sapnap, then Karl and Quackity, then came in the man they’d all been waiting for. He walked up to the table, seemingly as slow as he possibly could.

“Skeppy get the hell over here!” Quackity said as he got impatient.

“HEY LANGUAGE!” Bad replied.

“Oh shut the fuck up Bad I have a recording of you saying ‘hell.’” Quackity said, pulling out his phone. “It’s only a bad word when it’s said inappropriately. I said it appropriate-“

Bad was cut off by the sound of his own voice playing through Quackity’s phone speaker. “You know what, I have. This is hell.”

“QUACKITY DELETE THAT!” Bad shouted and they started to have a full blown argument about whether or not hell was a bad word. Skeppy sat down at the table.

“I was using it as-“ Quackity shushed him and Bad noticed that Skeppy had made it to the table. “Hello boys. I have an idea.” Skeppy said. Everyone just stared at him in silence.  
  
“You know how the skate park is always full after school?” Skeppy asked. “Yeah, there are always those kids on the scooters snaking around us too.” Sapnap said.

“Well, most people wouldn’t go to the skatepark after nine, would they?” Skeppy said. Everyone knew what he was implying and they became a bit more interested in his words.

“Well yeah, Skeppy. That’s when the gate gets locked. No one can get in after nine.” Bad said with a smile. Skeppy looked at him and smirked. Bad’s smile fell at the realization.

“Skeppy, no. We are not going to the skatepark after nine.” Bad said sternly. “Oh come on. We won’t get into trouble if we have a lookout.” Dream said and Bad smiled.

“Oh yeah, and who’s going to be a ‘lookout’ for you guys?” Bad asked. “Bad, will you look out for us?” Skeppy asked in a whiney tone. “No, I’m not going to be a look out for you guys. It’s illegal.” Bad said as he crossed his arms.

“Wow Bad. I didn’t know that you wanted us to get in trouble.” Karl said. “Yeah bad. What a great friend you are.” Sapnap added. They knew exactly how to get under his skin.

Bad gasped, “I’m a great friend. I’ll go be your lookout.” Bad said and Skeppy laughed.

“Wow, you’re really easy.” Skeppy said.

“HEY. I’m not easy. I’m only going so that you guys won’t get in trouble.” Bad explained but everyone knew that Bad was lying.

“So, everyone, skatepark at ten?” Skeppy asked and they all agreed to go. “I already told Wilbur so he’ll tell everyone else in second lunch.” Skeppy added and they all headed to their fourth hour classes.

  
Dream did his robotics and his math and social studies and he was at home finishing his homework. He knew that his parents wouldn’t let him go so he didn’t ask.

He thought about the risks of getting kidnapped and his parents not knowing where he was, but he honestly didn’t care about it all that much. There was a fence around where they were going to skate so he doubted that he could get kidnapped anyways.

In the middle of his thinking he heard his parents’ door close. He looked at the time. It was 9:18, his dad slept from then to 7:00am when he had to go to work. His mom also worked from five pm to around two in the morning.

Thinking about that, he would be able to skate for at least three hours. He should have slept for a few hours before but there was no changing his actions now. The adrenaline would keep him up all night anyways.

Dream arrived at the kids park. They decided to meet there so that people wouldn’t be suspicious of them hanging out by the locked gate with skateboards.

“We’re doing crimes, late at night. Good thing I have my knife on me.”

“Tommy, you can’t just say things like that. We’re going to actually get mugged.”

“Not if I take out my six inch knife.”

“You don’t have a six inch knife!”

“Quiet Tubbo, we don’t want people to hear us.”

Dream turned around to face the two boys that were approaching him. “You are the least stealthiest person I know.” Tommy said. Dream sighed, if they were going to get in trouble it would be because of Tommy.

Dream looked behind him to see Wilbur running after them. “Oh hey, we forgot about Wilbur.” Tubbo said. Wilbur was right behind them now, carrying three skateboards.

“We didn’t forget about him, we ran off so that we didn’t have to get the boards.” Tommy said arrogantly. Wilbur dropped the skateboards on the ground, putting his now free hands on Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy jumped and turned his head around.

“OH HEY WILBUR, MY FRIEND! MY FRIEND!” Tommy started yelling as he turned around to face him. “Tommy.” Wilbur said the word in a quiet but stern voice. His stare was merciless, no expression on his face.

“I’ll go get our skateboards.” Tommy said as he walked to go pick them up off the floor. Wilbur smiled when his eyes met Dream’s. “Hello Dream! Sorry about those two.” Wilbur said. “It’s fine. Have you seen anyone else?” Dream asked, looking behind Wilbur.

“Well, it looks like Sapnap is walking over here.” Wilbur said, pointing behind Dream. Dream turned around and Sapnap was indeed walking towards them. Karl followed behind with Quackity.

“ME GUSTA BIG Q!” Tommy yelled when he spotted him. Everyone who said they could go was there except for the person who had invited them and the lookout. It was already 10:23 and the only thing that kept them waiting was a single text from Skeppy that said ‘Ima late.’

“SKEPPY LOOK, THEY’RE ALREADY WAITING FOR US!”

“I’M SORRY SOMEONE DECIDED TO STOP WHENEVER THERE WAS A YELLOW LIGHT!”

“THAT’S WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO SKEPPY!”

“YOU COULD HAVE MADE IT IF YOU WOULD HAVE SPED UP!”

“BUT I COULD HAVE RAN A RED LIGHT, SKEPPY!”

“You know what fine. It’s fine, we’re already here.”

“Relationship problems, am I right?” Tommy said with a snicker. “Are they actually dating?” Tubbo asked seriously. No one answered him.

“Okay, now that everyone’s here, let’s go jump that fence.” Skeppy said and Bad sighed. They all grabbed their skateboards and headed over to the fence. “How are you wearing shorts, Sapnap? It’s cold and what if you fall?” Karl asked. “I’m just build different I guess- wait. Do you guys hear that?”

Everyone stopped and they heard the sound of wheels rolling inside the skating area. “Looks like someone else had the same idea as us.” As they approached the gate more they heard the sound of two people, not just one. And their suspicions were confirmed by the sight of two people skating, one funnily enough, on the ground.

Ever since George learned how to skate, he skated whenever he could. He didn’t have a car nor did he know how to drive a car, so he skated from place to place. And no one had really had a problem with it where he used to live. The case was so much more different now that he moved. Whenever he skated to the store, he always got weird looks, he wasn’t really used to it.

Roller skating isn’t that uncommon here, right?

He pondered skating to school since it was his first day there. He didn’t want people to already start bullying him on the first day. But then again, he had no other way to get there, a bus was not the place for a scrawny boy like him. His legs wouldn’t be able to stop people from pushing him around.

So, he skated to school. He made sure to get there earlier so that there would be less people to see him. When he got there, he took off his skates and put them in his bag. He was staring at his class schedule when he ran into someone who was putting their stuff in their locker.

“Oh my god I am so sorry I wasn’t paying attention I-“ George stopped when he saw the roller blades that had fallen out of the locker. “You skate?” He asked. The man just stared at him. He had glasses and pink hair that was wrapped into a braid that hung over his shoulder.

“Uh, don’t worry about it.” The man said as he quickly picked up the blades off the floor and stuffed them into the locker. “Cool. I skate too, look.” George said as he pulled his skates out of his bag. The man stopped to look at the skates and then at George who had a welcoming smile on his face. This is how you make friends, right?

“I’m George. What’s your name?” George asked as he extended his hand. The other man hesitated before grabbing George’s hand. “I’m Techno. Nice to make your acquaintance. Are you new?” Techno asked.

“Uh, yeah. I was staring at my schedule when I ran into you. I don’t know how any of these numbers and letters work.” George said as he handed the paper to Techno. Techno looked at it. He didn’t smile much, did he?

“We don’t have the same classes but if you would like, I could lead you to your classes.” Techno said and George happily took the help. “What does lunch 1 mean?” George asked.

“It means you have the same lunch as me. I’ll bring you to lunch then. If you would like me to.” Techno said the words carefully. It was like he wanted to be friends with George but he didn’t want to bother him by being too clingy.

“You will! Great, thank you, Technoblade.” George said. Techno looked at him with confusion, “Technoblade?” He asked. “Yeah, you’re name is Techno and you roller blade, Technoblade.” George said. He was terrible at names so the nickname was purely for remembering his name.

Techno smiled a bit but it was wiped off his face as soon as it came. “Okay, George, shall we head to your first class?” Techno asked. “We shall. Onwards!” George was sure to catch the smile on Techno’s face before he stepped in front of him to lead the way.

George made it through Science and math and social studies before being led by Techno to the cafeteria. They got their food and then Techno lead them outside to one of the picnic tables away from everyone else. “So, you skate, but can you rollerblade?” Techno asked, starting the conversation.

“Well, before I moved here, I used to ice skate so I don’t think that rollerblading would be a problem.” George said. He would miss the feeling of being able to ice skate, the weather didn’t drop that far down here. “Oh, well, do you happen to have some roller blades?” Techno asked and George shook his head.

“Uh, if you want, there’s a skate park close to here. And I have some extra blades. And most of the people are gone by nightime. Plus I know someone there that could let us in after it closes too.” Techno didn’t get to the point but George knew what he was asking and didn’t want to make Techno even more shaky then he was.

“Yeah, if you could get me those extra blades then I’ll go roller blade with you.” George said. Techno perked up but only subtly, “really?”

George hadn’t spotted the man with black hair and a blue hood walking to the cafeteria, close enough to be in earshot.

“Yeah, we can go at night so there aren’t that many people to annoy us.” George said. “Okay, so meet up there at what time?” Techno said. George could tell that he was excited to meet someone who also skated. George was pretty excited too. “At eight thirty?” George asked. “Sounds good to me.” Techno replied.

The black haired man walked out of earshot. They went throughout the rest of the day, robotics, P.E and English.

They had been at the park for around two hours now. George had gotten used to the way that the blades felt beneath his feet and he was currently trying to do a trick he did on his skates. He was going to go up the ramp and when he goes to turn around, he’ll jump. “Okay, first try.” George said as he started to gain some momentum.

“George, George, he’s our man. If he can’t do it someone else probably can, but still.” Techno said. George laughed at the monotone sound of encouragement.

He finally stoked himself up enough and when he reached the top of the ramp, turning the top half of his body before lifting up his feet, and turning the bottom half of his body. The right foot had landed first back on the ramp but his left foot failed him as the front wheel got stuck on the lip of the ramp. His body turned even more so that when he fell, he fell straight on his back.

Techno cringed before skating over to him. George put his arms over his face. His face burned and he was sure it was bright red from the embarrassment of falling right in front of his new friend. “Hey, are you okay?” Techno asked. George removed his rems from his face and sat up.

“Yeah, I’ve fallen before. Fuck, that hurt.” George said as he rubbed his back. “I can tell.” Techno said. George heard something and he looked behind Techno. His alertness making techno look behind himself as well. A group of boys with skateboards stood outside the fence.

  
  


“‘ELLO BITCHES!” A boy with blonde hair yelled.


	2. Why are you guys in there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George makes some more friends because why not.

George was staring wide-eyed at the boys on the other side of the gate. Techno helped him off the floor, “should we just leave?” Techno asked.

George knew that Techno wasn’t a people person and that he probably didn’t want anything to do with them. But, he didn’t want to seem like a pushover, so he denied the offer. 

“Are they even allowed to be here at this time of night?” George asked. “No, this part of the park is closed at nine. It’s currently ten thirty.” Techno said. 

They were only there because Techno’s brother is a security guard at the park. He happily allowed them to skate without getting in trouble. “What do you want to do about them if you don’t want to leave?” Techno asked.

“I’ll go talk to them.” George said confidently. “What are you going to talk about?” Techno asked.

“HEY GUYS! Can they hear me?” The blonde spoke again.

  
“I don’t know. I’ll find out when I get there.” George skated off and Techno let him go with a sigh. He wasn’t going to ask him not to. He was curious to see what would happen anyways. Hopefully it won’t end in him and George getting beat up.

  
George reached the gate and clung onto the bars. “Hey, what are you guys doing?” George asked, trying not to sound condescending.

“That’s what we should be asking you, bitch.”

“Tommy, stop.” An older man with brown hair and a beanie.

“Why are you in there?” A short boy with brown hair and a bee shirt.

George looked down at his shoes. “I’m skating.” He said plainly, showing off his feet.

“YOU ROLLER SKATE THAT’S SO COOL!” The bee shirt boy gasped.

George sighed. He really didn’t know what he was going to say when he got there. Because now, the rest of the boys were there. And he felt all the eyes staring at his skates. Maybe he should have just took Techno’s offer to leave.

“Were you guys planning on skating here?” George felt a hand on his shoulder. Speak of the devil, Techno was speaking a lot more confidently but George felt his hand shake. Now that he thought about it, the hand on his shoulder was probably for support.

“We were but we can leave if you want.” A man with brown hair and a spiral on his the front of his jacket.

“Don’t be such a push-over, Karl.” A man with black hair and a ‘LAFD’ beanie. The words were threatening but the voice was teasing.

“Skeppy, there are people here.” A man with rectangular glasses and a black hood with red lining.

“Yeah, about that. I kinda thought that they would be gone by now.” Presumably Skeppy said with a nervous chuckle.

“YOU KNEW THEY WERE GOING TO BE HERE?” Rectangle glasses man shouted at presumably Skeppy.

“Yeah, I heard them talking on my way to lunch about going to the skatepark at night with less people. And I thought it was a good idea. They said that they were meeting up here at eight thirty so I thought they would be gone by now.” Presumably Skeppy finished.

“Hey guys, let’s just go. Sorry you two.” A man with a dark yellow hoodie, which George assumed was green, covering his features.

“Oh, it’s fine if you want to skate. I’m George by the way.” George said as he stuck his hand through the bars. The older brunette with the beanie took his hand. “Wilbur.” He said. 

George smiled as they all introduced themselves. Techno looked at George in awe. To think that someone could just go up to a group of strangers and befriend them all was astonishing.

“And who are you, big man?” Tommy asked. Techno froze as all of the attention was now on him. “Uh, yeah.” That was all he could get out. “This is Techno.” George said and Techno thanked the heavens for such a boy to be before him. 

“Since you’re already here, you guys can come on in.” Techno said and George smiled proudly at him. He was okay, these people are just going to skate here and it’ll all be fine. 

“George, do you want to leave or.“ Techno paused to hear George’s answer. “I think it’s time for us to go.” George said and Techno released the breath he was holding. No more people. 

Before they had left, George skated over to the boys and they made a group chat. He waved goodbye and went back to Techno’s side. 

“Well, today was fun, right?” George asked. Techno smiled, he felt comfortable with George. He was his friend. “Yeah, it was.” George spun in a circle. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye Technoblade!” George yelled as he skated away backwards. “Goodbye, George.” Techno said, not bothering to raise his voice.

  
“Well boys, what should we do?” Tommy asked. None of them had thought up to that point. They really had the whole section to themselves. “I’m down for a game of S.K.A.T.E. Sapnap said and they started their game.

  
“I’m going to do a ‘hippie jump.’ Watch this. Turbo get on all fours.” Tommy said. He was on his last letter. “Okay!” Tubbo said as he started to get on the floor. 

“Tommy, don’t do that.” Wilbur said sternly. “Wot? I’m just going to skate up to him, let my board go into the tunnel and then jump over him back onto the board.” Tommy explained. “We already know what you were going to do, Tommy. Just accept that you’re going to lose.” Sapnap said with a smirk. 

“Oh don’t think that you’re going to win. You’re on your last letter too.” Dream said with a laugh. Sapnap looked at Karl with pleading eyes. “Yeah, you and Tommy are tied right now.” Karl said holding up the whiteboard with their scores on it. 

Quackity started laughing. “Ooooh get owned, you’re on the same letter as a kid.” Quackity said. 

“LISTEN HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“Language!”

“I am not a kid, you guys are only like two or three years older than me.” Tommy argued. “You’re a freshman dude, we don’t make the rules.” Karl said shrugging his shoulders. “All three of you are shorter than the fence!” Tommy yelled. 

“Okay guys stop fighting. Tommy, do your trick.” Dream said. 

“And do it without using Tubbo as an obstacle.” Wilbur said. Tubbo stood up. “You guys are no fun, unfun. That’s what you are.” Tommy grumbled as he took his board over to the rail to do a regular hippie jump.

  
  


Dream checked his phone; it was one in the morning. Their S.K.A.T.E ended with Dream being the winner again. 

At the end it was always Skeppy and him doing on the floor tricks. And Skeppy always ended up messing up the kick flip at the end. Tommy usually got out first because of his need to always do tricks the ‘cooler’ way. Karl didn’t play this time because he was the one who would attempt to do a move he knew he couldn’t do. Then he would tumble to the ground and nearly get a concussion, or he would barely escape ruining his chance of ever having children. They didn’t allow Karl to play for too long because his recklessness. 

Sapnap was actually a really good skater but he would mess up on the small things, making him go out third or fourth. Tubbo usually competed with Sapnap for the fourth person out. When Bad would play he would do the simple tricks but take a letter for any trick that he never attempted or could get seriously hurt doing. Wilbur would play it safe until the two boys went out, then he would start doing the more complex tricks, Wilbur would win sometimes because he would learn a move before the others. But then after the game they would learn the move and Wilbur would get out fifth or sixth. 

Quackity, although he joked a lot, also had a lot of skill. He was the one who usually got Bad to take letters. Then Bad would ask him to show how to do the tricks. Skeppy always intervened and took Quackity’s job of teaching Bad the moves. Quackity actually motivated Skeppy to learn and master a lot of moves so that he could teach Bad them. That’s why he got so far but he hated kickflips.

  
Dream decided to call it a day and go home. The rest of them decided to go home too. They still had school the next day and they didn’t want to go with less than four hours of sleep. 

When Dream laid down his brain finally processed the night that he had had. And his thoughts immediately went to the two other guys at the park. They were really nice for people he had never seen or talked to before. He would probably never see them again but it was nice to meet them.

Wait. Dream had the brunette’s phone number.

He wouldn’t text him that night though. They had just met anyways, he always was interested in roller skating. But everytime he attempted it, he couldn’t go five feet. He wondered if he would be able to ask them for help.

Nah, he was a skateboarder, he couldn’t learn how to roller skate. Besides, it would probably be annoying for him to ask two strangers to teach him.

  
  


George put his skates in his bag and walked up to Techno’s locker. He was shocked to see another person there. A girl with dyed pink hair, much brighter than Techno’s.

“I like how the color looks. Who did your hair?” George heard Techno talking comfortably with the girl as if he’s known her for years. He was actually smiling and showing interest. “Oh, I did it myself!” The girl said. 

Techno closed his locker and saw George. He let his smile fall back into the serious expression that he had worn most of the time. “Hello, George.” Techno said with a wave. The girl saw him and waved at him with a bright smile. “Oh, so you’re George! Techno told me about you.” The girl said. Techno’s face tinted from being called out. George laughed. 

“Yeah, I think Techno was talking about you yesterday too. Nihachu?” She nodded her head. “Yeah, Niki for short.” Niki outstretched her hand and George gladly took it. 

“Oh, and I roller skate. I was really happy to hear that Techno found someone to rollerblade with. My parents won’t allow me to use them because they’re too dangerous.” Niki said the last sentence with a sigh. George didn’t know what to say to that so he just nodded.

“Anyways, shall we go to class, George?” Techno asked.

Dream was sitting at his table, he was the first one there because Bad had to stay after class to retake a test. He was looking around for anyone coming to the table. That’s when he spotted them. The boy with pink hair, tied up into a braid. A brunette with clout goggles on his head. And another girl who also had her hair dyed pink. They passed the cafeteria and went outside. Huh, they went to the same school.

Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this all just seems like introduction still. But Nihachu!


	3. What’s your shoe size?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, Niki, and Techno go skating and someone tags along.

“I heard that Techno took you to the skate park yesterday.” Niki said. The three of them were sitting at the picnic table outside. “Yeah, and I got used to riding rollerblades. I took a pretty hard fall though.” George said.

His back had gotten better since then and he decided to keep trying to work on getting that move down. Niki advised against it, suggesting to try simpler tricks first but George was too hard-headed to sway. Techno already knew this but let them argue to their hearts desire.

Niki left the two earlier since her class was farther away. The two of them were walking through the cafeteria, Techno was talking about how the different structures of skates and blades helped them perform certain moves better. 

George was paying attention as much as he could but he looked away for a second and met the eyes of Sapnap. He quickly turned back around to Techno. He was a more extroverted person but he didn’t want to deal with the loudness of the boys in the middle of a full cafeteria.

They walked out and George gave his opinion on the difference between riding the skates himself. “I can’t really say much because I only used them once but I think that learning tricks on blades is more fun than learning them on skates.” George said. Techno looked at him with confusion. 

“There’s more thrill having less support. And falling is fun sometimes.” George finished. Techno nodded his head in understanding. 

“You see, I’ve been raised on skating. So, I don’t remember the ‘thrill of falling’ much. Roller blades are my favorite out of the two.” Techno said. George laughed at the sarcastic tone that came out of the monotone voice. 

Techno smiled at the laugh and dropped him off at his class with a bow of his head. As soon as he turned around, his smile faded again. George thought that meant that Techno was getting more comfortable around him.

George was in robotics and he felt a person’s stare burning into the back of his neck. He didn’t want to look behind him, causing unnecessary disruption. So he pulled out his phone under his desk and turned on the camera. 

He started recording and put the phone in his backpack pocket. The pocket only went up half way so that it didn’t cover the phone camera, it had a clear view of everyone behind him. 

George thought about it now and it probably made more of a scene than simply looking behind him. He didn’t worry about it now that it was done, he just focused on his class.

  
  


Dream stared at the boy in front of him. He kept tapping his pencil on his desk. Eraser, point, eraser, point, eraser. Then he stopped and pulled something out of his front pocket. Dream watched as he took the object and put it in his backpack pocket. A phone. Dream stared at it. 

Was it on? What was he doing with his phone just hanging out of his backpack pocket? The teacher’s back was turned and Dream easily took the phone out without suspicion. He turned it around to see that it was recording. 

He turned the recording off and deleted the video. He didn’t need it anyways. Instead, Dream just took a picture of himself. At least this would be less creepy than having a video of him. He returned the phone to the backpack pocket and continued to stare at the boy. 

George, a skater. Not just that, a rollerblader. He smiled. Why was he taking a video?

George, Techno and Niki decided to meet up again at the skatepark. George’s parents really didn’t mind where he went as long as ha was back home the next day. George had always been outside skating around the town and he was very responsible. 

Plus, he had a lot of siblings, it was easier for him to just be outside so that they wouldn’t have to handle more kids than they needed to. George was lucky to have parents who had so much trust in him. Or they just thought that since they had so many that one was disposable. Either way he was happy to be able to do mostly whatever he wanted. 

He finished his homework and he heard a notification go off on his phone. What perfect timing. He picked up the phone to see who had texted him. It was Dream. 

‘Are you going to the skatepark tonight?’ It read. George replied,

‘Yea. Y?’ George saw the text bubbles go up and then fade away, and then they were back up again. He was really thinking about what he was going to say.  
  
‘You mind if I come and watch? It’s fine if it’s not. I’m just curious about skating.’ George smiled. He really didn’t mind showing Dream his skating. But he worried about how Techno would feel about being watched. 

So, what if he wasn’t just watching?

‘Of course. But quick question, since you’re so tall. What’s your shoe size?’ George hoped that it wasn’t obvious what he was asking for.

‘*insert shoe size here* You know curiosity killed the cat.’ Dream replied. George smiled. 

‘And satisfaction brought him back.’

Dream wasn’t stupid. He knew why George had asked for his shoe size, and it wasn’t because he was tall. He was scared and excited at the same time. But then again, he doubted that George had skates his size. 

He would be fine just watching anyways. So, it really didn’t matter if he had them or not.

He was really lucky to have Skeppy suggest for them to go late at night. If not, he never would have an opportunity like this one. But he shouldn’t get his hopes up just yet. He calmed back down. It wasn’t possible that he was actually going to be taught how to skate. 

He didn’t know anything about George, maybe he was actually just curious. He did try and take a video of him during class. George was quite the interesting character.

  
  


George arrived at the skatepark to see Techno already skating. Techno was focused on going in and out of the cones. George didn’t want to disturb him so he just sat down and watched. 

The turns were so smooth, it was a wonder to behold. He had made it passed the cones and sharply stopped. He sighed and looked up. He saw George and George waved at him. Techno looked to the ground and skated over to him. 

“That was really good.” George said. Techno sat beside him, refusing to look at him. 

“Thanks.” He said. 

Niki arrived afterwards and they all tried to slalom skate. Of course Techno was way better at it than them. Going on one of his wheels, turning a full 180 degrees when he goes through the cones, crossing his legs and uncrossing them. It was almost beautiful. 

Niki did it almost just as well. With every turn her hair swayed in front and out of her face. George wondered how she was even able to see anymore. She even spun twice around the cones. The two were truly amazing.

It was George’s turn and he no longer felt like doing it. But he had to, even if he made a fool of himself. He rolled up to the cones, they were small, but he was so intimidated by them. 

He sighed and started to weave his way through them. He did nothing extravagant for the first part, mostly scissoring through them. Then he crossed one foot in front of the other and started to turn it. He swung his other foot around behind the first foot and now he was backwards. And behind him was a person. Dream. 

He looked at him for a millisecond too long and the back wheel of his blades got caught in the middle of the cone behind him. He lifted the foot that was stuck and flailed around until he was stable again. 

He put his hands on his thighs and breathed heavily. His heart dropped when his foot got stuck. He sighed and pulled himself up to a standing position again. 

“Hey! Come over here!” George yelled waving at Dream. Dream started to walk over. 

“Who’s that, George?” Niki asked. 

“Oh he’s one of the guys me and Techno met yesterday. He said he was interested in skating so I invited him to come along. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys beforehand.” George said. He hadn’t informed them because he didn’t want Techno to run away. But he probably wouldn’t have anyways. 

“It’s fine George. Just tell us next time.” Techno said and George smiled. At least they were nice people. Dream had made it to them and George saw that he was wearing a mask and his hood was up again.

“Wow, way to look as suspicious as possible, Dream.” George joked and Dream laughed.

“Yeah, I just didn’t want my face to get cold.” He said. He looked over to Techno who bowed his head in greeting. Then he looked at Niki and his eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, I’m Niki. Nice to meet you! I heard you’re interested in skating.” Niki said holding out her hand.

“I’m Dream. And yeah, I’ve been interested for a while.” Dream said.

“Well, we’ll be happy to teach you about skating if you would like to!” Niki said enthusiastically. She really just was a ray of sunshine in any situation.

“Oh yeah! Dream, follow me.” George said rolling away with Dream jogging to keep up with him.

“Dream?” Niki questioned Techno. Techno shrugged, “must be some nickname.” Niki accepted the answer.

  
George reached his bag and pulled out two pairs of skates. Dream looked at them and his face lit up. George smiled at the reaction. He handed Dream his skates and he admired them. 

They were ones that his grandma got him. She hadn’t asked for his shoe size or if he already had them, she just bought them. And they were conveniently Dream’s shoe size.

“A-are you sure George? These must be expensive and you barely know me. What if I ruin them? Do you really-“ Dream was cut off by George’s laugh. 

“It’s fine Dream. Just put them on.” George said. Dream hurried to sit down and put on the skates and George put his on as well. He didn’t want to be wearing blades when teaching someone to ride skates. Dream had put them on faster than George did and he tried to stand up, only to fall back onto the seat.

George giggled, “be patient. We have all night.” George stood up easily and outstretched his hand for Dream to take. Dream took his hand, or rather wrist, and used it to support him while he slowly stood. Niki and Techno skated their way over to the two. 

“Okay now try and move.” George said. Dream used straight legs and slid his feet back and forth on the ground in an attempt to move.

“Okay, now stop.” Dream stopped. 

“Okay, first you have to lower your hips,” George said as he lowered his hips. Dream copied him. 

“Now that you have bent legs, you don’t want to walk forward,” Dream looked at him confused. 

“Look, if you try to move by moving your legs straight forward,” George started to move his legs in straight lines.

“You won’t go anywhere. You have to go one leg at a time. Get on your stopper for me.” Dream did as George said and George let go of his hand.

“Look, left,” George leaned to his left leg.

“Then right,” George pushed and leaned to his right.

He started moving, saying left every time he leaned left and saying right whenever he leaned right. Dream watched the demonstration closely. Seeing where his legs ended up every step, seeing how they looked when he pushed, and seeing how his upper body moved. 

George came back and held his hand out again; Dream took it eagerly. He could do this. He got of his stopper and pushed off with his left leg, leaning to his right. 

Then he pushed again and leaned to his left. He repeated it over and over, but it wasn’t as smooth as George. He looked at George who was staring at his figure. Techno and Niki were also staring.

“Get on your stopper again.” Dream did as he was told. 

“When you’re skating, what leg do you use to push your board?” Techno asked and George let go of Dream’s hand. 

“I use my left.” Dream replied. 

“Oh! That must be why you’re pushing with your left. You have to use both feet when you skate.” Niki said demonstrating. 

Dream saw how the push alternated between the feet. Dream held out his hand to George. George smiled and took it. Dream started to push off with his left foot, leaning to his right. Then he pushed of with his right, leaning to his left. It was a confusing thing to process at first but after a few minutes, he was able to slowly skate around the park with George holding his hand. 

Then George let go, Dream lost his balance and fell on his hands and knees. He glared at George. 

“Another thing, don’t look at your feet.” George said. Niki laughed and George grabbed Dream’s hand to pull him up again. 

“I don’t know how much I trust you anymore.” Dream said, wiping off his knees with his free hand. George laughed, “you kind of have to trust me. You couldn’t even get back to your shoes without me.” 

Dream pouted before continuing to skate again. It took a while for him to be able to go on his own but George was patient with him. 

Techno and Niki did their own thing but pitched in every now and then. After an hour of trying Dream was able to skate slowly without George’s hand to help him. The problem was that he didn’t know how to stop, and George hadn’t thought that far until Dream was rolling towards him. 

“DREAM! TURN YOUR FOOT! TURN YOUR-“ Techno and Niki looked at the two just in time to see the crash. They quickly skated over to the two.

“Sorry I should have taught you how to stop.” George said. Dream groaned.

George got out of the way just in time for Dream to run into the bench. When he ran into it he rolled to his back in order to injure himself less. Techno chuckled a bit, only noticed by Niki. 

“Are you okay?” She asked as she fell to her knees beside him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dream laughed and stayed on the floor. George stood in front of him offering a hand. Dream took it and carefully stood up.

“Well do you guys want to call it a day?” George asked and everyone agreed that it was time to leave. 

“Hey, could I, by any chance, keep these with me?” Dream asked George. George smiled widely, “Why not? Go ahead and keep them. I’m not growing into them any time soon.” George said. 

Dream’s face was lit up again. George started to skate away, he wasn’t one for awkward conversation enders. “Goodbye Dream!” George yelled, and Dream yelled it back.

Dream admired the skates again. Techno and Niki came up beside him. “It was really nice to meet you.” Niki said. Dream looked at the two, forgetting that they were there in the heat of the moment. 

“George really goes out in ‘style.’” Techno said. Niki giggled, “I’m glad that we met both of you. I hope to see you in the future.” Niki said. Dream held out his hand for a farewell shake but was greeted with a hug instead. She let go and stood beside Techno again.

“Yeah, same.” Techno said. They turned around started to skate away as well. Dream wanted to be like them, he had seen how they traversed the cones. It was amazing. He held onto his skates tightly in one arm as he skated away on his board.

George got home and laid on his bed. That’s when he remembered and sat up quickly. The video he had took in robotics! He pulled out his phone, he didn’t recall ever stopping the recording. He went to his camera roll and saw a picture of someone holding up a peace sign. He sighed, of course. He was just glad his phone didn’t get stolen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream learning how to roller skate! Woo! More about the phone stuff next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Your favorite half and half boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo brings a new kid to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. Also Quackity’s non-appearance was intentional. I didn’t just forget about him.

George stared at the selfie on his phone. He had seen Sapnap in the cafeteria, and he assumed that the rest of them went to his school as well. But that was just an assumption. The man on his screen looked like Dream, but he had only seen his eyes so he wasn’t completely sure it was him. He also didn’t have the actual Dream to compare this man to, so he couldn’t confirm it anyways. 

The man on his screen was looking straight into the camera, it was like he was making direct eye contact with him. Kinda hot. George didn’t think anything more of the boy though. He was just attractive and George could admit that. But he was probably a huge fuck boy and George didn’t want to deal with him. 

He was probably in the class for the credits, and by the assumption that he was the one staring at George, he didn’t even pay attention in class. George sighed and then smiled at the thought of Dream. 

At first, George thought Dream would be more closed off, like Technoblade. But it was quite the opposite and he actually got along with the others quickly. Techno already started to take a liking to him. George was shocked to say the least, but it was great that Dream was such a compatible person.

  
“George?” Niki asked. They were at lunch and Niki and techno started to have a conversation. That’s why George took out his phone in the first place, to look less awkward. But apparently he was a part of the conversation. 

  
“I’m sorry, I was just thinking about something, yes?” George said calmly, putting down his phone. 

“Oh it’s fine! We were just wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend with us.” Niki said clapping her hands together to close the sentence. 

“Of course, what are we going to do?” George asked. Techno locked eyes with him, shocking George as he wasn’t used to making direct eye contact with him. 

“Up north there’s this huge skatepark. And by huge, I mean actually pretty big. I can rent a day there and we can do whatever we want.” Techno said. George’s eyes widened. 

He smiled in excitement, “you’ll really rent an entire room just for us?” George asked. 

“Well, yeah.” Techno said calmly. He acted like money grows on trees, and he had an entire orchard. And George really didn’t know what his parents did for work anyways so Technoblade could be made out of money. Who knows?

Dream decided to go earlier than the rest of his friends to the skatepark. George and them weren’t there so he climbed over the fence to get in. He looked up an YouTube how to stop and was currently practicing. It was really easy once he knew how to do it. He stopped with his stopper then he stopped with the sides of his wheels. Once he was able to stop on the skates, he started to try and pick up his speed. 

He was a little scared, he must admit. Because unlike the skateboard, the skates were connected to him. He couldn’t bail when he felt like he was about to fall. He just had to take it and fall. And he did, over and over again. He tried to skate up one of the ramps and turn around but the turning around part didn’t work out too well and he fell onto his back. It hurt so much more when you didn’t brace. He turned to his side and writhed in pain. 

He laid there for a while, it was also a lot less fun to fall without George and techno to laugh at him. Or Niki to ask if he was okay. He sighed and got on his hands and knees and got back up, making it back to the bench. 

There were ten minutes until everyone else would show up so he switched back into his regular shoes and waited at the spot from earlier. He saw another boy there. He had blonde hair and a black and white jacket. His board also had the black and white theme. Dream walked up to him and saw that there was someone beside him, Tubbo. 

They were talking to each other with smiles on their faces. Well, Dream couldn’t see the blonde’s smile behind the mask. Tubbo noticed he was walking over there and waved, in turn, Dream waved back.

“Hey Dream! This is Ranboo.” Tubbo said when Dream had reached them.

“Um yes. That’s me, Ranboo is I.” Ranboo said. Dream gave Tubbo a puzzled look. He shook it off and continued, “Ranboo’s going to be skating with us today.” Dream nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

“Then today is a perfect day to play S.K.A.T.E.” Dream said with a smirk. He was ready to study Ranboo’s moves and how he skated, discover his weak and strong spots and get to know him. Dream had always been the analytical person. Always looking at people’s body language and speech to decipher if someone was really a good person or not.

It was fun to be able to thing like that. But it really wasn’t to find things that would make someone a bad person, he always tried to find the good in everyone that he met. He couldn’t wait to get to know Ranboo. Soon, the others came as well and they all met Ranboo happily. His nervousness went down with every person that greeted him with a smile. 

He did get scared when Skeppy and Bad came in screaming as they always did. But they calmed down when they saw the stranger. They all jumped over the fence, only for it to be proved unnecessary as Tommy just picked open the lock. 

“Oh that’s cool, where’d you learn to do that?” Tubbo asked as Tommy put his lock picking pack away.

“That doesn’t matter right now, Tubbo. COME ON BOIS! LET’S SKATE!” Tommy said.

“I’m the youngest so I get to go first.” Tommy said as he put his board on the ground. Not letting anyone tell him differently, he continued. “I’m going to do a varial kickflip.” He said, getting in position with his right foot on the tail of his board and his left foot in the middle. 

“Tommy, you can’t do a varial kickflip.” Dream said. Tommy had never been able to do the complex moves, he never practiced them. But when he plays he tries them every time, hoping that he’ll get lucky one of them.

“Watch me, bitch.” Tommy said as he started to roll. 

“Language.” Bad stated. 

They all watched as Tommy started to lower his hips in preparation. Then he starts to spring up, lifting his left heel up from the board, still touching with the tip of his shoe. The right foot pushed the back of the board to the ground and once it was far enough, he used his left foot to kick the board to flip it in an inwards motion. Both of his feet are off the board as it spins in the air. Right when his board is completely horizontal, he pushes his feet down, back onto the board. 

Everyone watches in awe as he skates away.

“SUCK IT GREEN BOY!” Tommy said as he stopped his board, kicking it up into his hand.

“OH MY GOD. TOMMY, YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!” Tubbo yelled as Tommy walked back over to the group. 

“You’re lucky, bitch boy.” Skeppy said. Bad had his ears plugged at the time he said it. And Skeppy tapped his shoulder to get him to unplug his ears.

“LISTEN HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH-“

“Language!”

“WHY DID YOU CALL ME A BITCH BOY THAT’S NOT EVEN FUNNY!” 

“STOP LANGUAGE!” 

“I WANT TO SEE YOU TRY AND DO THAT TRICK”

“TOMMY STOP!” 

“THAT NAME WAS JUST SO UNORIGINAL THAT MAKES NO SENSE-“ Tommy was cut off by the sound of cheering.

“Hey guys, I did it!” Tubbo said as he skated away. The three boys who were arguing looked over to the others who were congratulating Tubbo. 

“Wait wot? Why didn’t I get any cheers?” Tommy asked.

“It’s cause you’re a bitch boy.” Skeppy said again. He stood behind Bad, covering his ears for him, placing his chin on his head.

“You must be the bitch of the relationship, Skeppy.” Tommy said as he ran over to Tubbo to congratulate him.

Tommy had actually practiced his moves beforehand. He hadn’t told anyone but Tubbo, since they were practicing them together. But it really was up to luck to determine if he got the move on the first try or not for he had only practiced for a week and tried a new one each day. He ended up failing his second turn.

_Tommy-_

_Tubbo-_

_Ranboo- S._

_Wilbur-_

_Karl- S._

_Sapnap-_

_Dream-_

_Bad-_

_Skeppy-_

Now it was Tubbo’s turn and he was attempting the move that Tommy got out on.

“I’m going to try a varial heelflip.” He said, placing his board on the ground. He breathed in and then sighed. 

He put started to roll, his right foot on the tail of the board and his left in the middle of his board, he bent down and then started his spring upwards, lifting both heels from the board, he pushed his left foot down and used his right foot in attempt to kick the board outwards. His foot missed the board and instead it landed vertically on the ground, hitting Tubbo in the wrong place as he fell down.

Everyone cringed at the sight as Tubbo laid on the ground.

“Are you alright oh my god. TUBBO’S BEEN HIT GUYS! Don’t worry Tubbo we’ll get you some help. WILBUR!” Tubbo laughed at Tommy’s exaggeration of the incident. Wilbur came over to Tubbo and helped him to his feet.

“WOO GO BIG MAN!” Tommy yelled as Tubbo limped over to the bench.

_Tommy-_

_Tubbo- OUT_

_Ranboo- S._

_Wilbur-_

_Karl- S._

_Sapnap-_

_Dream-_

_Bad-_

_Skeppy-_

It was Ranboo’s turn now to do a trick. Everyone waited eagerly to see what move he was going to do. “Uh, I’m going to do the ollie impossible.” Ranboo said. He thought about the story behind the ollie impossible.

**It was funny how it was called impossible because it wasn’t impossible.**

He placed his feet on the board similarly to how Tubbo and Tommy had done prior.

**Like if the inventor’s friends hadn’t doubted him in the first place then the move would have never been invented.**

He pushed his left foot down to make the board go vertical and push it towards him at the same time. His right foot was also used to push the board in the same direction. Lifting his legs up completely off the board.

**Maybe not believing in people was the solution to coming up with new ideas. Keep bullying people!**

The board twisted under his feet as he fell back onto it.

**Actually, maybe he shouldn’t think that. Wow, that was really negative.**

He was skating away and everyone watched as he didn’t even acknowledge that he had done the move. 

“Ranboo, what the hell? Why didn’t you tell us about you sooner?” Sapnap yelled and Ranboo snapped out of his thoughts. When he was skating it always seemed like something else was using his body. Kind of like he would black out but still have coherent thoughts. 

**Like sleeping! Yes, it was a lot like sleeping. Makes him wonder if he actually falls asleep on his board sometimes.**

Ranboo made it back to the others. “I learned that one a while ago. I don’t know how I did that.” Ranboo admitted. 

“WELCOME TO THE CLUB, BIG R!” Tommy said. Ranboo smiled, he felt accepted by the group even though it was his first day. 

“You wanna chicken out now, Sapnap. Bawk bawk.” Karl said teasingly.

“Okay mister glass, go ahead and do it.” Sapnap snapped back. Wrong choice of words as Karl went to attempt the trick.

“Oh no, Karl! Sapnap, what were you thinking?” Bad whispered sharply to Sapnap. 

“You worry too much, Bad. He’ll be fine.” Sapnap said. He tried to keep his cool when he saw the speed that Karl was going. He wasn’t going to stop him now. 

Karl started to follow Ranboo’s moves, but instead of doing the ollie, he did a kickflip. He landed and cheered.

“WE’RE POPPING OFF! WOO!” Karl said and Sapnap released the breath he was holding.

“See Bad, I told you that he would be fine!” Sapnap said, playfully hitting Bad on the shoulder. 

“You thought he was going to die, don’t try and hide it.” Dream said as Sapnap walked up to him.

“I was so scared, man.” Sapnap said, placing his head on Dream’s shoulder. Dream laughed and watched as the rest of them attempted to do the trick, and then he himself did the trick.

_Tommy- S._

_Tubbo- OUT_

_Ranboo- S._

_Wilbur-_

_Karl- S.K_

_Sapnap- S._

_Dream-_

_Bad- S._

_Skeppy-_

The group went on playing the game until it was just Ranboo and Wilbur. Wilbur had learned two new moves since the last time they met and Skeppy and Dream couldn’t keep up with him. Bad stopped Skeppy from attempting after his third fall on the stairs. Dream opted out on his first fall because his back was now in terrible pain. Maybe a game of S.K.A.T.E wasn’t the best idea after getting bodied while trying to ride up and down a ramp. 

Ranboo was quite the force to be messed with, even though he has been on ‘T’ for the last four rounds, he refused to go out. He wasn’t the best at on the floor tricks, the one he did in the first round being the only exception, but he was great at skating stairs. 

Whatever Wilbur did: kickflip, grab, ollie. Nothing worked against Ranboo. Instead, Wilbur failed at one of his attempts and it was Ranboo’s start. Ranboo went to the grabbing rail of the stairs. He stared to skate to it, opposite foot in front and he jumped up with the board on his feet. 

Despite what everyone expected, the front of the board didn’t touch the rail. He twisted his body, and it was the tail that slid along the rail. He finished his slide with his normal foot in front again. Wilbur stared at him for a second before closing his eyes and sighing. 

“I’ll take a letter on that one. There’s no way I’m getting that first try.” He said. Ranboo laughed. His first game and he made someone take a letter. He really was going to be quite the opponent in the future. But despite his efforts, he failed his second nose slide and Wilbur beat him with a kickflip down the stairs.

“Wow Ranboo, when you said you skated, this was not what I expected at all.” Tubbo said. Ranboo chuckled, “thanks, Tubbo. I don’t know if that was a compliment or not, but I’ll take it.”

“Oh, it was a compliment for sure, you were incredible!” Tubbo yelled. Tommy grumbled he sat down in between the two of them.

“Oh, hey Tommy! I’m so happy you were able to do that move in the beginning!” Tubbo said cheerfully. 

Tommy smiled, “fuck yeah, bitch! I did it first try!” Tommy yelled basking in the compliment.

Dream made it back home and he sighed as he flopped down onto the bed. Skating was hard, in both ways. He was learning to roller skate while also trying to improve his skateboarding skills. It was stressful, but it was fun to always be busy. How could he be bored anymore? Whenever he got done with his skates, he would ride his skate board and vice-versa. 

He had also got to meet so many more people by skating, and to constantly be surrounded by people was great. Dream had started skating in the hopes that it he would grow into this life. He smiled, thinking about all the times he wanted to give up, that one time that he bruised his finger while trying to pop the board up into his hands. And then all of the times that he had succeeded and grown throughout the years of skating. It was a really good idea not to give up.

Speaking of which, he got a text message from George. _Hey, do you want to go to an indoor skatepark?_ Dream didn’t know how he had gotten so close to him, even though they had talked together a lot on the phone, they had only met once. The amount of trust that George put in him made it seem like George hasn’t met a single bad person. 

_I’m down. When?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are my chapters too confusing? I feel like they’re all over the place.


	5. I’ve been injured, carry me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Made ya wait for this one. But about my upload schedule; I write and edit chapters the same day I post them and sometimes I’m too busy to write and edit it fast enough to post. So, I try to post everyday but sometimes I can’t.

After two days of practicing, Dream was finally able to go up and down the ramp without falling, he was also able to go faster than he was when he first started. He wasn’t sure that he was ready to go to the skatepark, but he was going to go just because he could. Who would give up the opportunity?

He arrived outside the skatepark and sat on the bench. He wasn’t confident enough to ride his skates to places so he would have to wait until he got inside the room to put them on. George showed up minutes later, skating up to Dream. Dream smiled upon seeing George’s smile. Once he reached Dream he slid into the seat beside him. 

“That was smooth.” George said shocked. Dream laughed and hit George on the back. George got pushed farther than Dream expected and almost fell off. George glared at him.

“Sorry about that. I guess I’m just too big for you’re small body to take.” Dream said.

George smiled, “oh look at me, I’m Dream and I can’t skate five minutes without holding someone’s hand.” George mocked him while holding his finger and his thumb in the shape of an “L” on his forehead. 

“Oh come on, you can’t skate on a skateboard.” Dream said, making George lower his hand.

“I bet I could ride a skateboard better than you can ride skates.” George said. Dream smirked, leaning closer to George. 

“Are you sure about that, Georgie?” He knew that George was just joking, he wouldn’t be able to do it. But George made it so that they were even closer, “try me, Dreamie.” 

Dream wasn’t expecting his energy to be thrown back at him. He backed away, laughing to cover up the act.

“You wanna bet on it?” Dream asked and George leaned back as well. 

“What are we betting?” George asked. Dream thought for a second, he actually didn’t think that he would get this far. 

“If I win, you have to do whatever I want for a week.” Dream decided. 

“And if I win, you get to do whatever I want for a week?” George asked.

“Yeah, but we need like a safe word.” George said. Dream thought about it. 

“Okay, mine will be Patches.” George looked into the sky in thought. 

“Mine will be goggles.” George replied. “So, we have a deal?” Dream said, holding out his hand. George took it and gave it a shake. 

“Deal.”

  
  


George was skating around with Dream, trying to gradually progress his speed when Techno beckoned for George to approach him. George and Dream skated towards Techno. 

“Have you ever played a game called ‘B.L.A.D.E,’ George?” Techno asked. George shook his head. 

“Well, the rules are basically the same as a game of H.O.R.S.E, only we’re rollerblading.” Dream’s head perked up at Techno’s words.

“Oh, like S.K.A.T.E!” Dream said and Techno nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Anyways, would you like to try it out? Niki said she would help Dream for you.” Techno said. George thought about it. He didn’t want to burden Niki but then again, Niki probably would love nothing more than to help Dream. And Techno probably really wanted him to try it. 

He smiled, “of course I would!” George decided and he saw Techno’s face flash in excitement, before he went back to his serious look.

“Well, let’s flip a coin.”

Techno hasn’t failed a single one of his moves yet. The coin landed in his favor and he has gone through ten tricks. Maybe he should have chosen for them to switch starters every round. 

He was currently on ‘A’ without even having a turn. Thankfully, Niki had gotten close to the rail that he was skating on, making him falter. 

“I think it’s George’s turn now.” Niki said, laughing at Techno’s wide eyed expression. He looked at George, his eyes begging forgiveness from the boy.

“Did you not see that- does that even count?” Techno asked. “See what?” George asked, holding back a smile. 

“Wh-what you- You know what, never mind. Don’t worry about it. It’s your start.” Techno said, rolling away from the rail. George immediately went down into the pit.

  
George had been able to keep his turn for as long as Techno had and Techno was down one letter. He was keeping up with George, but George decided to start using combinations of moves. 

“Soul to mizu?” George said, it wasn’t really a question. He started decent into the pit, gaining speed until he felt he was ready enough to accomplish the grind.

He jumped up onto the coping of the ramp, his right leg behind him. He was grinding on the bottom of his right foot and the wheels of his left, doing a soul grind. Then he took his left foot and wrapped it behind him, grinding on the side of his wheels, preforming a mizu grind. Then he landed safely back into the pit. He sighed, relieved that he was able to do it first try. 

“It’s your turn Technoblade.” George said and techno smiled.

  
Dream and Niki watched as George completed his trick. “Do you want to go into the pit, Dream?” Niki asked. Dream looked at Niki with a smile. 

“Are you sure I can?” Dream asked. Niki grabbed his hand and led him to the ledge of it. Techno was gathering speed when Niki pushed Dream into the pit, not hard enough for him to fall. 

“I guess we’ll find out.” She said. Dream was rolling backwards towards Techno, he didn’t want to fight the motion and risk falling so he let himself roll. Techno wasn’t expecting Dream to be there when he turned and he stopped quickly, falling backwards. 

“Looks like you’re on ‘L’, Techno.” Niki said innocently. “Okay, that was planned. This is all staged. Booooo.” Techno yelled to Niki who started laughing.

  
George went over to Dream. “How’re you going to get out of there, Dream?” George asked as Dream’s rolling slowed. Techno had gotten out already and Dream reached out to the two. 

“I’m stuck, let me out.” Dream said. Techno immediately got on his knees and took hold of one of Dream’s hands.

“I don’t know if I should. It’s kind of funny seeing you in there.” George said. Dream groaned, “Come on George. Let me out!” Dream demanded. George tsked.

“Maybe try acting nicely.” George said. “George get me out of here.” Dream demanded again. George refused to move.

“I’m sure you two are having fun demanding things from each other, but it would be great if you helped me pull him out of here.” Techno said. George’s face flushed in embarrassment as he went to grab Dream’s other hand to drag him out. 

“Look who ended up pulling me out.” Dream said with a smirk. George looked down, “I should have just left you in there.”

  
Techno ended up winning the game with only two letters. It was expected, Techno had years of practice on him. He had just started rollerblading. But then again, he had ice skated before so there wasn’t that much of an excuse. 

He was surprised that he even gave him two letters, even if it was with Niki and Dream’s help. Niki had gotten picked up and techno left long before her, now it was just Dream and George. Dream had accidently told his parents the wrong time and he had to wait for them to arrive. George had just chosen to stay with him so that he wouldn’t be alone. 

George pulled out his phone and went to his camera roll. “Dream, do you mind pulling down your mask for me?” George asked. Dream had worn his mask for privacy reasons since he went to school and lived so nearby. But he would make an exception for George. He pulled down his mask and George put his phone on the side of his face. 

He stared at Dream and Dream avoided eye contact. George took his phone away from his head and Dream looked to him. George was showing him the picture that he had taken in robotics. Dream looked at it and wheezed, figuring out why George had been staring.

“Is that really you?” George asked. Dream wheezed even harder, “yo-u didn’t kno-“ Dream was interrupted by another wheeze. George smiled embarrassingly. He should have known. Dream caught his breath again. 

“Why did you take a picture on my phone?” George asked.

“I thought it would be better to have a picture of me than a stalker-y video.” Dream said and George’s face flushed in embarrassment. 

“It was not a stalker-y video. I was trying to figure out who was staring at me.” George huffed.

“So, you took a video?” Dream asked. George looked away, knowing that it probably wasn’t the best option. 

“Wait, were you the one staring at me then?” George asked, looking back at Dream.  
  
“Uh, yeah. I had barely met you the night before so I was shocked to see you went to the same school as me.” Dream said.

“Look who’s the stalker now.” George said. 

“W-What? I was not stalking you. I was just looking at you.” Dream retorted. 

“Uh-huh, yeah.” George said, scooting away from Dream.

“Oh come on George.” Dream said as he scooted closer to George. George laughed as he scooted away again, Dream scooted towards him. George eventually reached the end of the bench and Dream scooted closer. 

“Oh George~ No where to go now.” Dream teased, slowly scooting closer, George didn’t back down and instead mustered up his courage and scooted towards Dream. Dream scooted back on instinct. 

“Look who’s backing away now. Aw I’m Dweam and I’m a little baby, wah wah.” George said dramatically, balling up his fist to imitate someone rubbing their eyes. Dream grabbed his wrist and pulled them apart, suddenly being way too close to George’s face. Dream scanned his face and let go of his wrists, standing up.

Dream laughed, “you should have seen your face. Ha, not so confident now, are ya, Georgie?” George looked away, he knew that he must’ve looked really stupid. His eyes were wide open and his teasing frown formed into a straight line. He blushed now from the embarrassment of acting that way. 

“Shut up.” George said. Dream started walking away, George followed him. 

“Where are you going? Aren’t your parents supposed to be picking you up?” George asked, skating slowly beside him.

“Nope. Just wanted to spend time with you and get to know you better.” Dream said turning to smile at George. He booped George on the nose, “I like you George, and I’ll see you later.” 

George stopped in his tracks, watching Dream fade away into the distance. What the fuck kind of fanfiction thing was he living through? He sighed, turning around and making his way back to his house.

  
  


The next night, Dream was going to bring an extra skateboard for George to skate on and they would start their bet. George had a week to be better at skateboarding than Dream was a roller skating. Of course, Dream would still practice. George didn’t register what he was betting until he stepped foot into the skatepark. 

Of course, Techno had scolded him for taking up the challenge. George knew he was going to lose, Dream had a huge advantage, and he learned quickly. But he wasn’t going to give up, his stubbornness persisted even when the odds were completely against him. 

Dream stepped in minutes later with two skateboards in hand. He looked at George and put his skateboard on the ground, riding it over to him. Right before he reached him, he turned his board to the side, sliding to a stop right in front of him. George clapped and Dream bowed.

“Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all night.” Dream said. George rolled his eyes at the reaction. Dream chuckled and pulled George off of the bench by his hand. “Let’s get you on your board.” Dream said.

  
  


George had learned the basics so far, he knew how to go forward, how to turn and how to stop. All in about four hours of being there. 

“Okay, you are surprisingly good at this. I might have regretted taking you on if I wasn’t the best. Dream said smugly.

“Oh, shut up, you’re just mad because you’re going to lose.” George replied with a smile. 

“Okay, that’s enough for today.” Dream said, popping both boards off the ground and into his hands. He started to walk out.

“That’s so cheating.” George said, getting his skates on to chase after Dream.

“Hey, Georgie~” Dream said when George caught up to him.

“Shut up, Dream.” George said, rolling his eyes again. 

“Oh come on now, you know you love me.” Dream said, nudging him with his shoulder. George sighed; he didn’t know how he was able to deal with him in the first place. Dream led them to the children’s park, where George sat on the bench. Dream moved passed the bench and into the playground. He started to climb on the equipment in order to get as high as he possibly could. 

“Look George, I’m on top of the world!” Dream said in a higher pitch than normal. George shook his head as he saw that Dream was on top of one of the vertical bars. 

“And how do you expect to get of off there?” George asked. Dream’s smile fell as he realized his mistake. He looked down at his feet and saw just how unstable he was on the tip. His feet faltered and he fell onto the metal bridge behind him that led to the slide. His head hit one of the poles on his way down and it made a loud clunking noise.

George hurriedly ran to Dream, on his skates, through the woodchips. George made it to him and saw his eyes closed. “Dream! Dream get up!” George yelled. 

The only thing that moved was his chest as he breathed in and out. George figured that standing on the outside of the fence wouldn’t be of use to him so he quickly went up the steps to the bridge where Dream was, falling onto his knees beside him. George placed his hands on Dream’s shoulders to try and shake him awake. 

That’s when Dream’s arms shot up and grabbed George’s wrist. George screamed and Dream opened his eyes and started wheezing, letting go of George. 

“That wasn’t funny, Dream.” George said. He should have known that Dream was fine, he didn’t even fall from that far. He sighed. 

“Aw, was Georgie worried about me?” Dream said with an exaggerated frown on his face.

“I was, but now I’m not. Get up.” George said coldly while standing up.

“You’re not going to help me up?” Dream asked, reaching his hand out. 

“No, you can get up by yourself.” George said, turning around to go down the stairs. A hand grabbed his and pulled him backwards. He fell flat on his ass and glared at Dream.

“Now we’re both on the floor. Is that what you wanted?” George asked. Dream sat up and smiled. He wrapped his arms around George’s neck from behind.

“I’ve been injured, carry me!” Dream said, laying his weight onto George.

“Get off of me, you’re heavy.” George said, trying to squirm his way out of Dream’s grasp. 

“It looks like my arms are stuck to you, I can’t let go until we get off of here.” Dream said, fake sadness in his voice. George groaned. He tried to stand up, having to worry about balancing himself along with Dream’s weight. 

When he fell for the third time he just decided to take off his skates all together. He handed them to Dream to hold, which he did. After a lot of struggling, they had made it back to the woodchips. George’s body had given up by then as he fell. Dream’s weight left him but he continued to fall. He hit the ground with another groan. Damn these parks for putting woodchips on the ground.

He let himself then be dragged to the bench. “Put your shoes on.” Dream said. George didn’t know why he would ask that but George put his shoes on anyways. He put his backpack on and Dream gave him a skateboard. George looked at Dream quizzically and Dream smiled.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to have you ride home, just hold it.” Dream said. George watched as Dream kneeled down, his back facing George as he stuck his arms out behind him. 

“Get on.” Dream said. George giggled at the gesture but got on his back anyways. It was the least Dream could do after putting him through literal torture earlier. Dream easily picked George up and started walking. George laid his head on Dream.

“Okay, I want to try something.” Dream said. George’s head shot up as he heard the board Dream was carrying fall to the ground. 

“Dream, don’t” George said, hanging onto Dream tighter. Dream got on the skateboard with George clutching onto him for dear life. 

“George, look we’re fine.” Dream said, choked by George’s arms. George noticed he was choking Dream and he loosened his grip. Everything was going smoothly and George had gotten comfortable again. Then Dream came up to a curb and he tried to ollie over it, George was about to push off but Dream ended up landing safely back onto the board. George was amazed by Dream’s skill. 

Dream had to be really strong to be able to do this. The thought made George’s face flush. He was just like a backpack to Dream, he had to have been doing something other than skateboarding. George smiled and put his full trust in Dream as he relaxed, still having a tight grip in order not to fall off. Then Dream stopped. He turned his head to face George. Close. 

“I don’t know where you live.” Dream said with a laugh. “Can’t I just go to your house?” George asked tiredly. He really just wanted sleep, he didn’t care where he had to go to get it. 

“No, George, we have school tomorrow. You have to go to your house.” Dream replied. George groaned as he started to tell Dream directions to his house.

  
“That one’s it.” George said, pointing to the brown building. He checked his phone. It was two in the morning. That’s the time that his dad went to work. Dream arrived at his house just as the front door opened, revealing a man in a suit. He spotted them and George waved at him. 

  
“Hi dad.” He said, tiredness on his tongue. George’s dad walked over to them confused.

“Hi.” Dream said as he approached them. “George was tired, so I carried him on my back.” Dream said, not giving the man a second to worry or ask. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, son.” The dad said to Dream. 

“Oh, it’s no problem, I offered in the first place anyways.” Dream said. George slid off his back and shakily onto the ground, grabbing onto Dream’s arm for support. George’s dad watched in confusion as Dream didn’t even flinch. He didn’t have time to worry about it as he turned around to get into his car. 

“George, go inside and go to sleep. And thank you for getting him home.” The man said. He opened and closed his car door as he got in. Then he drove off. Dream was shocked at the dad’s reaction, watching mouth agape as he just drove away. He was snapped out of it as George groaned and tugged on Dream’s arm. 

“Inside. Sleep.” George said. He was acting just like a baby, so Dream treated him like one as he bent down to pick him up. He cradled George in his arms as he felt the boy relax into his touch. Dream sighed as he opened the door the man had conveniently left unlocked. He searched the house for George’s room. The only thing downstairs being a bathroom and a locked bedroom. He carried him upstairs, the movement making George clutch onto his shirt and snuggle into him. 

Dream sighed, the act was cute but not very helpful. He had made it upstairs and went to the room with the open door. In it he saw George’s name on the wall in the 3-d plastic letters. He guessed that was his room and went over to the bed to lay him down. He only held on tighter to his shirt, slightly pulling it off.

“Sleep. Dream.” George mumbled. Dream wasn’t sure if George was talking about him or dreaming in general. As he felt a pull on his shirt again, he assumed that it was the former.

“George, I have to go home.” Dream said. George pulled on his shirt once more, “sleep!” George yelled. Dream put his hand on his mouth. 

“I have to go home to sleep.” Dream replied. George licked his hand, making Dream pull it back. George took a sharp inhale and Dream put his hand back over his mouth.

“Okay, just let me go lock the door first.” Dream said. George released his breath, blowing a raspberry into Dream’s hand. Dream pulled his hand away, thinking that George accepted that answer. George giggled at the sound. Dream smiled as he turned to get out of the room. 

“George, I need my shirt.” Dream said. 

“Why?” George asked. Dream sighed, knowing that it would be very suspicious if he returned home without a shirt. Still, he thought he had no other option and took off his shirt to give it to George. He clutched it happily and fell asleep instantly. George really was the weird type. 

He walked out of the house without his shirt. He made sure to lock the house carefully from the inside before stepping out. He sighed as he was finally on his way home. He checked his phone and saw that it was two thirty. His mom had to be home, unless she stayed over. The fact that she hadn’t tried calling him yet made him think that it was the latter.

It was cold outside without his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious fluff right here.
> 
> Oh my goodness I just realized how long this chapter is


	6. Uh, I rode him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes to school the next day sleep deprived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter is posted I’ll be posting a video on my TikTok @fanfic.loser check it out after you read!

George woke up to his alarm at five thirty the next morning. He groaned as he turned to turn it off. He rubbed his face with his hands and sat up. This was the least amount of sleep he’s had since he moved there. He got out of bed and went to his drawer, pulling out his clothes and throwing them on the bed before going over to the bed to close and lock it. 

He put on his clothes and went to the kitchen. No one else woke up that early except his little sister, so he only had to make breakfast for the two of them. He was not ready to go to school on three hours of sleep, but he didn’t have any other choice. It was his fault for staying out there that long. 

But the best part was that he didn’t regret it at all. He wished he was able to remember anything passed saying ‘hello’ to his dad though. He ate breakfast and put on his skates. He didn’t know if he really was in the right mindset to skate to school but he didn’t want to walk.

  
On his way to school, he had almost got hit twice and tripped on curbs he didn’t remember seeing three times. When he made it to school he happily took his skates off to replace them with normal shoes. He accidently walked right passed Techno and to the stairs but Techno grabbed his shoulder before he went up them. 

“Uh, your class is over there.” He said pointing to his right. George nodded his head and let Techno guide him to his class.

“Thanks blade man.” George slurred, giggling. Techno gave him a confused nod before walking to his class. George walked in and was able to make it to his desk and take his stuff out. The teacher was saying words and words is what went through George’s head. He stared at the board, eyelids threatening to fall shut. But he never let them. He didn’t know how he was going to survive the rest of the school day.

  
Dream looked at George from across the room. The science teacher was moving from side to side but George was only staring at one part of the board. Dream tried to find what interesting thing George was staring at but he couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. 

He looked back at George and he looked down to see the familiar shirt he had on. Dream held back a sigh. George was wearing the shirt that he had left last night. That was one of the shirts that Dream had worn the most. 

Dream looked at his own shirt, he had also worn this one almost all the time. Now that he thought about it, he really only had fifteen shirts that he alternated. He would have to get some new ones later. He focused back into class, he knew that when lunch came around there would be a huge scene. That was past him’s fault and future him’s problem.

  
George had made it to lunch without sleeping in any of his classes. He was following Techno through the cafeteria when he passed by Dream’s table. He stopped as he met Sapnap’s eyes and waved. Sapnap looked shocked as he spit out his drink. George was concerned but Techno was waiting so he just moved on.

  
Karl screamed his weird scream as Sapnap’s milk was spat at him. Sapnap too busy laughing to notice or care. Everyone turned their attention to the two boys, all of them except for Dream. He knew what had happened, he was the one who had saw him first. Sapnap had just followed his gaze.

“D-re-“ was all that Sapnap got out before he was interrupted by another laugh. Dream turned around to see everyone looking at his for an explanation. Dream calmly shrugged his shoulders and they waited for Sapnap to stop laughing.   
  
“Oh Dream~” Sapnap called after he was done laughing. “Why did George have your shirt on?” Sapnap finished and Karl chimed in. 

“Didn’t you go to the skatepark last night with George?” Dream wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. He had told Sapnap, Karl and Bad that he had to leave to skate with George last night. 

“Oh yeah, you did say that.” Bad affirmed.

“WH- WHAT? DREAM WHAT WER YOU AND GEORGE DOING?” Quackity yelled, baffled by the situation.

“I don’t think they went to the skatepark, guys.” Skeppy said.

“What would they do if they didn’t go to the skatepark?” Bad asked. Then his face flashed at the realization. “Seggs,” Skeppy said. Bad didn’t even scold him for language since he was too shocked to speak. Dream put his head down on the table. Even five hours of sleep was not enough to handle his friends.

“WOO DREAM’S POPPING OFF!” Karl yelled. He acted like there wasn’t anyone else in the cafeteria. But then again, no one really gave a fuck. 

“This is like the worst way to come out, Dream.” Quackity said.

“You’re gay?” Bad asked. As if having sex with another guy didn’t count as being gay. 

“Oh, HE’S NOT DENYING IT. HE’S NOT DENYING IT.” Sapnap yelled and Dream lifted his head from the table. He shot a glare to Sapnap and everyone fell silent. 

“I didn’t have sex with George-“

“language” Bad said meekly.

“And I’m not gay. I just lent George that shirt because he was cold.” Dream said. He knew he couldn’t tell them that he gave George his shirt to cuddle with when he fell asleep. 

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Bad replied. 

“Wait wait wait- so you were out there skating HALF NAKED with George.” Quackity said, trying to make it as dramatic as possible. 

“Language,” Bad said, laughing a little. Dream rolled his eyes.

“We were leaving the park.” Dream said. His lies were just piling up. He just wished he wouldn’t say anything to knock it down.

“So you walked him home as well?” Sapnap said in a flirty tone, raising his eyebrows twice.   
  
“Yes, Sapnap. I walked him home because he was tired.” Dream said.

“Oh, Dream’s a gentleman question mark?” Karl asked looking as if he wanted an answer when he didn’t. Dream sighed. There was no lie that he could say that could make it make sense. They dropped the topic after messing with Dream for another five minutes.

George walked by again and Sapnap called him to the table. “So, what happened last night, George?” Sapnap asked. George walked over to Dream and leaned on him, putting his chin on Dream’s head. Dream didn’t even flinch or care about the boy’s actions. Quackity started to silently freak out with Karl as the rest of them waited patiently for George’s answer. 

“Uh, I rode him.” George said calmly. Sapnap and Quackity started laughing. Skeppy and Bad were staring at them, shocked by the boy’s confidence. 

“Yeah it was so fun! He had to carry me since he was the reason I couldn’t walk.” George continued. Bad had his ears covered and Dream’s face was entirely red from embarrassment. He put his head down on the table making George lean down further to lay on Dream’s back. Techno came over to the table to get George away form them.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s tired from last night, please excuse us.” As soon as George heard Techno’s voice he got off of Dream and followed Techno to his class. Dream got up and away from the people at the table as fast as he could. They were laughing too hard to stop him.

  
Dream looked at George who was sleeping in their robotics class. Dream thought about what he was going to tell his friends to explain himself. His lie completely went out the window. ‘Damn it, George what the fuck were you thinking?’ Dream yelled in his head. He sighed, he could’ve at least said like piggy back, his friends were never going to let him live this down.

The teacher was completely fine with people sleeping in his class, saying it was their choice if they wanted to pass or fail. And he was fine with George sleeping in his class until he started mumbling in his sleep.

‘No, too heavy.’

People started to look at him as he started to mumble more in his sleep, not making any words with the letters. His teacher got tired of it and got out his megaphone. He turned it on and it immediately started beeping. George woke up calmly as if the sound was his alarm. 

The teacher turned the megaphone back off and continued teaching. George sat with his head in his hand. Dream saw as his head swayed from side to side as he started to fall asleep again. There really wasn’t anything he could do in this situation, so he just watched.

Dream saw George and Techno walking out of the school. Techno and George went different ways and Dream decided to follow George. He caught up to George on his skateboard and waved to him, getting a little ahead of him. George closed his eyes in a smile waved back. He then tripped on a crack that he couldn’t see through closed eyes. Dream stopped his skateboard and went to go help George.

“Hey, don’t go falling for me so soon.” Dream said, hand extended to help George up off the ground. George giggled and took Dream’s hand.

“ ‘m tired, Dream.” George said, making a pouty face before laughing again.

“When did you wake up?” Dream asked as him and George started skating again. 

“Starts with ‘f’ and ends with ‘y.” George said.

Dream sighed. “What time was it?”

“Five thirty!” George shouted, laughing. Dream smiled at his childness. After a few more minutes, Dream saw that George wasn’t going to his house.

“Where are we going?” Dream asked. George laughed, “park.” Dream stopped, causing George to stop as well. 

“George, go home and take a nap.” Dream said. 

“Dreeeeaaaam,” George groaned.

“What?” Dream asked. 

“Take me to the park!” George said, holding onto his arm and pointing forward. 

“That’s not where the park is.” Dream said. It was indeed where the park was but he needed George to get sleep before he ends up saying anything else that awake George wouldn’t say. George looked at him with confusion. 

“The park is this way.” Dream said, dragging George in the direction of his house. It was unsurprisingly harder to skate when George was holding onto one of his arms. He had to pick up his skateboard at one point and walk with George.

Thankfully his house was only a few streets away from the school. They had made it to the house and to the door. George used his spare key on his lanyard to open the door and step inside. Dream made sure that George locked the door behind him before skating to his own house.

  
“Hey Dream, mind explaining what George said at lunch?” Sapnap asked. Dream thought he was safe. He was in a call with everyone that he had been skating with. Then Bad and Skeppy took all of three of the kids out of the call to play bedwars. 

Dream sighed, “it’s not what George made it sound like. He only had three hours of sleep, so he was leaving a lot of things out.” 

“Woah, woah. I don’t think we need to hear about it in more detail, man. Calm down.” Quackity said jokingly.

“We didn’t fuck!” Dream shouted and Quackity started his fake cry. 

“You fucked George?” Wilbur asked. He was confused since he had not been a part of their prior conversation. Dream groaned. 

“No, I carried him on my back to his house because he was tired from skating.” Dream said. 

“So you were lying?” Karl asked, fake gasping for emphasis. “He’s a liar!” Quackity yelled.

“Dream, George skates everywhere. There’s no way his legs were tired after riding the skateboard for a few hours.” Sapnap said.   
  


‘Fuck you, Sapnap.’ 

  
Dream cursed in his head. Sapnap didn’t have to point it out. Quackity gasped, “George also said you were the reason his legs hurt.” Karl agreed with the statement. 

“I did not fuck George. I’m not even gay, Sapnap you know I’ve dated girls before.” Dream explained. 

“Well you could also be bi.” Wilbur unhelpfully chimed in.

‘Fuck you too Wilbur.’   
  
  


“I’m not gay, I’m not bi, I didn’t have sex with George.” Dream said. 

“Then why did his legs hurt?” Tubbo chimed in. 

“Tubbo, I told you not to say anything!” Tommy yelled.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Tubbo said. Dream sighed, slamming his head on his desk. Maybe he could pass out and wake up to realize the whole day was just a nightmare. Dream groaned. 

“Oof, that sounded like it hurt.” Ranboo said.

“Weren’t Bad and Skeppy watching you guys?” Quackity asked.   
  
“Yeah but then they were like mememememe, you’re cute Skeppy, oh you too.” Tommy said.

“I’m pretty sure they were flirting.” Tubbo said. 

“They were definitely flirting. They had to be. Right?” Ranboo said. The three of them argued whether or not they were flirting and Dream took the opportunity to get out of the call. He turned off his computer and laid on his bed. He texted George hoping that he would be awake. And he was, he replied back with an apology. 

Dream thought that meant he had finally gotten his sleep and was in his right mind. He decided to call him. George picked up the face time request and Dream saw how red his face was.

“Oh my god I am so sorry, Dream I don’t know what I was saying I should have slept-“ George started to freak out and Dream interrupted him before he had a panic attack. 

“It’s fine George. I cleared it up with them.” Dream said. George sighed. 

“How did I even get your shirt?” George asked. Dream closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. “You wouldn’t let me leave with it.” He said.

  
George groaned. He acted like he was drunk when he was tired and he absolutely hated it. It had never gotten him in this deep since he was usually in bed before it had gotten too far. 

“Did I do anything else?” He asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. 

“Well, I had to carry you up the stairs to your bed and when we got there, you begged for me to go to sleep. That’s when I gave you my shirt and you fell asleep with it.” Dream said. George’s face was even more red. He put his phone down so that Dream couldn’t see him.

“I’m so sorry.” George said. Dream laughed to ease the tension a little. “It’s fine. It was nice to know you put so much trust in me.” Dream said. George smiled, “and it looks like I was right to trust you.” The heat slowly left his face as he calmed down. 

He had a normal conversation with Dream and George met Patches who crawled up on Dream during the call. They talked until George fell asleep and Dream ended the call. It was twelve in the morning. This would be one of the nights where he would get seven hours of sleep. 

He smiled as he quickly fell asleep, thinking of everything that had happened the last two days. Ever since George came into his life it has been nothing but good days. Of course, he had always had good days before this, but something happened when he met George. 

He was excited for the next time he would be able to see him.


	7. The bets are on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bet winner is revealed and two days of the weekly betting has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck does this seem so sexual? This is why we can’t have nice things.

Dream invited George to come with him along with the others to the skatepark. Everyone else was already there when George arrived. 

Skeppy whispered something to Bad as he walked into the park and bad yelled at him with a laugh in his voice. 

George dismissed it as a stupid joke. “Hey George.” Tommy said to the man on the bench switching his shoes out. 

“Hello Tommy. Wait, are you British?” George asked upon hearing the accent without the yelling for once.

“Of course I’m British! Tubbo and Wilbur are British too.” Tommy said. George nodded his head and continued to put his shoes on. 

“So, what is up with you and Dream? Are you dating or are you one of those friends with benefits?” Tommy asked. 

George didn’t stop tying his shoes as he answered, “we are just friends. Why would you think were boyfriends?” George asked.

“Friends with benefits! George, what is sex?” Tommy asked. 

“You mean like the technology store Cex?” George asked standing up with his regular shoes on.

“I don’t know. But Dream was yelling about it saying how you and him didn’t have sex.” Tommy said. George rolled his eyes, Tommy had to know what sex was. He wasn’t stupid. 

“I’m going to look it up. I’m going to images. AHHHHH!” George did nothing to stop him and continued to walk over to Dream. 

“You really need to set up an age limit to be able to ride this late. His screaming going to get us caught.” George said and Dream laughed.

By the end of the day, George had learned how to ollie, but he still needed to learn how to land on ledges. Dream asked for him to help him practice the next day because of his growth. He wasn’t going to lose to someone who had just learned how to ride a skateboard. And throughout the week they alternated between roller skating and skateboarding each of them trying to be better than the other. 

By the end of the week and challenge, the two presented their skills. George knew how to ollie and slightly shove it. Dream knew how to jump on ledges, drop in and he could grind for about a second. George had admitted his loss, knowing that he hadn’t had a chance in the first place. 

Dream’s first bet would be done on Monday, which was tomorrow. George really didn’t know what he was going to be told to do. Of course, he always had his safe word but he would still have to do most of the things.

George approached Techno’s locker, his face full of worry. “What’s up, George?” Techno asked. 

George sighed, “I lost.” Techno knew this would happen. He had advised George to not take up the bet because one:

Dream has been practicing for a week longer than he has,

and two:

there is no real way to test skill across two different subjects. 

Techno closed his locker and leaned up against it. 

“I told you so, I know. But I thought I could do it.” George said. 

“George, it was unfair from the start. You should have backed out while you still could’ve.” Techno said. His eyes didn’t show disappointment though as his straight face turned into a smile. 

“But you’re stubbornness made you a few friends so I won’t scold you for your actions.” Techno said as they started to walk to class. George smiled. He was still scared of what Dream would ask him to do, but he was glad that he hadn’t backed down from the bet. Throughout the week, him and Dream only became closer friends.

George reached his first class and techno left with a reassuring smile. George opened the door and went to sit down in his seat. Everyone piled into class but George only saw one of them enter, Dream.

Dream smirked at him and winked; George blinked back. Dream laughed quietly at the action and he took his seat across the room.

Nothing had happened during the school day, but Dream started to wink at George every time they made eye contact with each other. George blinked back at him, since he didn’t trust not looking like an idiot trying to wink back. Dream smiled when George would aggressively blink back at him. He loved the effort George made so he just kept winking, just to see him blink back and wait for Dream’s approval. 

  
Throughout the entire challenge week Dream really hadn’t thought about what he would ask George to do, he didn’t really need anything from George. He supposed that the ideas would come up as they spent their time together. 

He asked George to hang out with him again that night, and George nervously said that he would go. Having that said, he went throughout the entire day in anticipation for that night. Because for once, Dream wouldn’t have to beg George for things.

He stared at the back of the boy’s head in robotics, he was behind in the class because of the brunette.

He thought of what he would do that night, roller skating obviously. He liked when George would get excited explaining how to do a move. And he loved to see the smile on George’s face when he was able to do it. That’s really how Dream had won. 

He practiced the moves repeatedly so that the next time he saw George, he would have the move down. His constant urge to impress George had made him come out on top. But he couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if George had won instead. What would he ask for?

  
  


Dream met George at the skatepark. George was traversing his way through a line of cones, a really long line of cones. He sat down on the bench and watched as George focused on his tricks. He was on rollerblades, something that Dream hadn’t seen him in since they made the bet in the first place. 

He enjoyed seeing George move so freely in the skates, swaying side to side, spinning, scissoring his legs, falling when he spots Dream. Dream laughed and went over to him to help him up.

“This is the third time you’ve fallen for me, Georgie.” Dream says, extending his hand to George. 

George rolls his eyes, “you wish.” George takes his hand and stands up. 

“I wanna see you do that again.” Dream demanded.

“The cone skating?” George asks. 

“Yeah, it’ll be my first command.” Dream said.

“You really want to see me go through cones? Really?” George asked. It really wasn’t a big deal to him; he wasn’t even that good at it. 

“Yes, now stop stalling and salmon.” Dream said. He sat, crisscross applesauce, on the floor in front of George. George was confused by Dream’s impatient attitude, but he shrugged it off. He had bigger things to worry about, like not messing up while the yellow eyes carefully watched his every move. He inhaled, it’ll be like he isn’t even there, he exhaled. 

He started to go through the cones, his right foot went behind him and through the cone as he turned around. He went through three of the cones backwards before he used his left foot to spin himself back around. He then propped himself up on only one wheel on one of the skates. He skated sideways, using his left foot to guide his right foot, which was on one wheel, through the cones. Then he switched to the other side. For the last few cones, he did a simple 360 spin. 

Once out of the cones he used the sides of his blades to stop in front of the sitting Dream.

Dream looked up at the man in amazement. George looked like he was gliding on air, or like the ground was as smooth as wax. Dream truly admired the man in front of him. George looked embarrassed, the focus in his face completely wiped from his face. 

“Uh, yeah. That’s it, sorry you probably expected more.” George said. 

Dream leaped up from his sitting position, “what do you mean? That was awesome!” Dream yelled. George giggled and looked away, a tint of pink on his ears. 

“Thanks, Dream.” George said. Dream chuckled at the reaction and walked over to put his skates on.

Dream had been skating in the bowl of the park for an hour trying to grind on the coping of the ramp for more than a second. George was out of the pit, timing each of Dream’s grinds. 

“I really think you should try grinding on the rails up here first.” George said, 00:00.67 on his stopwatch.

“I got this, George. Look, this time I’m getting it.” Dream said as he started to pick up speed. George rolled his eyes. He didn’t get it that time, 00:00.87 on the stopwatch. Dream sighed as he got out of the pit, going over to the bench to sit down. George followed him.

“I’ll just have to try some other time.” Dream said. 

“Yep, but next time, try it on the rails.” George suggested and Dream nodded his head. 

“You want to head over to the park? We can get on the swings too if you’d like.” George said. Dream’s face lit up. 

“Last one there’s a rotten egg!” George said, skating away. 

“That’s not fair! I command you to stop!” Dream yelled.

“Goggles!” George screamed his safe word and continued over to the swings. Dream sighed and continued to put on his regular shoes. Then he ran to catch up with George who was probably on the swing set already. But to his surprise, George was still in the woodchips when he arrived. He marched to get out of the pit. 

Dream ran past him, turning around to give him an ‘L’ before speeding off again. George had gotten out of the pit shortly after and caught up to Dream in no time. Why were the swings so far away? They were three yards away from the swings, George was in front of Dream until the woodchips came up again around the swing set. Dream ran past him once again and jumped on the swing.

Dream laughed as George marched his way to the swing beside Dream.

“Technically, I reached the swings first.” George said as he sat down.

“What do you mean ‘technically’? I got on here first.” Dream said. 

“Mhm, yeah.” George said. 

“What?” Dream said, laughing at George’s refusal to admit his loss.

They started swinging and it became a battle between the two seeing how high they could swing.

“George, look at this.” Dream said. He kicked his legs back as he went backwards and then straightened them as he went forward. Then he leaned back when he got to his highest point, the top of his head pointed to the ground. 

“DREAM!” George screamed when he saw his friend go almost upside down. Dream went back to normal as he went backwards again. He wheezed at George’s reaction, slowing down his swinging.

“What were you thinking?” George asked as he slowed his swing down as well. 

“I almost flipped.” Dream said.

“Yeah, and you also almost died!” George replied.

“I’m fine, George. Wait, you wanna try something?” Dream asked. 

“What is it, Dream?” George asked he hoped it wasn’t something drastic. 

“Just trust me, take my hand. That’s a command.” Dream said, reaching for George. George rolled his eyes but took Dream’s hand anyways. They were going the same pace as they started to speed up. George felt the fear of not being able to hold onto the chain. He had to put all of his trust in his left hand, holding the chain, and the grip he had in Dream’s hand on his right. It was fun to be swinging like this.

“Okay George, I’m gonna do it.” Dream said. George looked over at Dream, confused. When they got back up high, Dream leaned back again, taking George with him. George screamed as he felt himself lean. But it ended as soon as it started. George’s grip was deadly in Dream’s hand.

Dream laughed, “did I ever tell you that I’m scared of heights?” Dream asked. George was baffled.

“Then why would you do that?” George asked.

“`Cause I scared you.” Dream said confidently. George let go of his hand and pouted.

“I don’t know why I decided to trust you.” George said.

Dream smiled, “it’s because you love me.” Dream replied. 

“I don’t love you.” George said. 

“Tell me you love me.” Dream said. 

“No, I’m not going to say that.” George said. 

“C’mon Georgie. Just say you love me. That’s a command.” Dream said. He really just wanted to mess with George. 

“Goggles, Dream.” George said, jumping off the swing. Dream slowly got off the swing and went in front of George. He kneeled down in front of him. 

“On.” Dream said and George got on his back. Dream easily got up and started to walk with George. He got his skateboard and set it down on the floor. This time there was no complaint from George. George just leaned into the warmth of Dream. It was cold outside and George’s face was cold from the air. He snuggled his face into Dream’s neck for warmth and he felt Dream shutter at the touch. George felt himself get tired again from the combination of warmth in a cold place and feeling safe. 

He loved this feeling.

Dream felt George put his face in the crook of his neck. Every exhale he took hitting the cold bare skin of his neck. At least George was comfortable, but a little too comfortable as he felt George’s body go partially limp. Dream didn’t want to struggle too much trying to skate with someone sleeping on his back, so he slowly stopped and picked up his skateboard. 

He was never like this with anyone else. Somehow, George got closer to him than everybody else in the span of two or three weeks. Maybe it was because George was teaching him how to skate, Dream thought that was the reason. If he wasn’t learning how to skate with George, they probably would never have gotten this close to each other. Especially if he was just another skateboarder who happened to join the group. 

What if Skeppy had never eavesdropped on him and Techno’s conversation? Dream probably never would have been learning how to roller skate. He would just be living his normal life, skating with his friends in a crowded park. Dream didn’t mind that, of course, that’s how it’s always been. But the change was good, cause now he had a sleeping boy on his back, the sleepy boy being his friend. 

Soon, they arrived at George’s house. Dream got the key from George’s bag to open the door. Then he took George upstairs, which was surprisingly difficult. He went to George’s room and laid him down on the bad. George started to open his eyes as soon as him back hit the mattress. He held out his arms reaching for the figure he was squinting to see. 

“Sleep?” George asked tiredly as he grabbed out for Dream. Dream sighed, it was Monday and he had school tomorrow. He went over to the bedside and sat on the floor. George looked at him and smiled.

“Sleepy Dream.” George said. Dream smiled back. 

“Sleepy George.” He said as he left the room. George giggled and waved before falling asleep again. Dream closed and locked the door on his way back to his house. It was barely eleven thirty another night where Dream would get at least six hours of sleep.

  
  


Dream went to school the next day and it went on the same, Dream didn’t ask anything of George throughout the school day, just after lunch he asked if he wanted to skate with him. Except today Dream was going to be skateboarding with his friends. 

They decided that after a week they had to do a rematch of the skate game when Ranboo showed up. George agreed to go saying that he would just watch and keep score as the game went on. And the games included many people, making the games last all night. 

They might end up with another sleepy George the next morning but George said he didn’t mind since he’s caught up with all of his classes anyways.

  
George had been watching everyone’s moves with interest. At the moment, almost everything looked the same. He really wasn’t the right person to be judging. But still he tried his best in keeping track, if the person does the trick right, there are usually cheers. 

If the person does it wrong, then there are a few disappointed ‘aw’s. That was his backup scoring method, most of the time Dream told him when someone did or didn’t get a letter. 

But George did have fun watching them get knocked out one by one until it was just Dream and Skeppy. Dream did a lot of tricks that looked similar to each other. Most of them containing ‘kick flip’ or ‘heel flip.’

George was amazed at how good Dream was at the game. He ended up winning with only three letters to his name. George knew that he would be tired again tonight, well morning. The kids had already left with Wilbur by now.

It was already twelve thirty, and George had started his rambles with Karl.

“What starts with ‘p’ and ends with ‘y?’” George asked.

“What?” Karl replied.

“Pissbaby.” George said and they both erupted into laughter.

“Are they drunk?” Quackity asked. Sapnap shrugged and they both looked at Dream for an answer. 

“George needs to get home soon. I’ll see you guys later.” Dream said, rushing over to George. 

“Hey we gotta get you home.” Dream said. 

“But I don’t wanna.” George groaned. Dream didn’t want to have to argue with George in front of everybody. He probably would never live it down if George accidentally slipped something out in his sleepy state. 

“We’re going home and that’s a command.” Dream whispered in George’s ear. George giggled, making the situation seem even more awkward than it was.

“Okay Dreamie. Sleep time.” George said extending his arms like he was asking to be picked up. 

“No, you have to get on my back. C’mon.” Dream said, kneeling in front of him. George excitedly got on Dream’s back and they started to go.

“LOOK GUYS IM RIDING DREAM!” George yelled into his cupped hands. Dream sighed, he knew he would do this.

“Oh, George plus Dream confirmed?” Karl asked. The others exploded into conversation and Dream just ignored it and walked away.

  
  


Dream did the usual of using the keys in George’s backpack to open the door, carrying him up the stairs and tucking him in bed. And George reached out to him again. 

“Dream, sleep please?” George said, arms extended for a hug. Dream looked at the boy who looked sad. He lived in a house with a ton of siblings and was always away from his family anyways.

It would make sense that he was touch starved. That’s why he had asked Dream each night to sleep with him. Or maybe it was something else, but Dream didn’t believe the other option. 

He sat down on the boy’s bed and the boy immediately flung himself at Dream. Sitting in his lap and giving him a hug while cuddling his face into Dream’s neck. Dream hugged George back, because honestly, he needed the hug just as much as George did. 

He ran his fingers through George’s hair and George hummed in delight. It was just as soft as Dream had imagined it would be. Dream wished he could stay there all night, but he had to get home. And he was sure that George would find it weird to wake up cuddling with his friend. 

Once Dream had heard his breathing slow and go into an even pattern he moved to leave. But George clung onto his shirt. 

  
“Why are you leaving me?” George asked. Dream felt guilty for going but he had to.

“I have to go lock the door.” Dream said.

“You said that last time. I’m coming with you.” George said wobbling out of his bed. Dream sighed and picked him up. George cuddled into him again. Dream could mistake George for a baby in that moment. He carried George all the way back downstairs and set him on the couch. 

  
“I’m going to go lock the door, okay?” Dream said and George sleepily nodded. He waited for Dream to come back, but when he noticed that he wasn’t coming back, he went to check. The door was closed and locked, but no Dream. 

George leaned up against the door, that way he would feel when Dream opens the door and comes back inside.

He stayed there until he fell asleep.

**EXTRA: THE CONVERSATION AFTER DREAM AND GEORGE LEFT**

“Oh is that what George meant by riding Dream?” Bad asked Skeppy. 

Skeppy laughed, “wow Bad, you’re so dirty minded.” 

Quackity chimed in, “c’mon Bad. You can’t just assume everyone is having sex.” Skeppy laughed some more.

“Hey, you guys thought the same exact thing so don’t even. Also language, you muffin.”Bad replied. Quackity faked a gasp. 

“Did you just call me a bitch?” Quackity said. 

“LANGUAGE! I called you a muffin not that!” Bad replied. 

“Not what, Bad?” Skeppy asked. 

“You know what, Skeppy. Don’t encourage him.” Bad said. He couldn’t believe that both of them were teaming up on him. 

“Oh wow bad, you wouldn’t encourage him?” Sapnap asked. 

“Yeah Bad, why don’t you want to encourage him?” Karl asked. 

“You know what? I’m done, I’m leaving. Skeppy c’mon.” Bad said as he started to walk away. 

“But baaaad, I don’t wanna go!” Skeppy whined.

“Well, what do you want to do then?” Bad asked. 

“I wanna stay here with you.” Skeppy said. 

“Skeppy, I’m leaving, I’m not staying here.” Bad replied.

“Can I stay at your house tonight then?” Skeppy asked. 

“No, we have school tomorrow.” Bad replied. 

“But I left some clothes at your house from last time, so I’ll be ready for school.” Skeppy said. Bad sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get Skeppy to go to his own house. 

“Fine, but we’re leaving.” Bad stated. Skeppy jumped up and took Bad’s hand, dragging him to his car. The three other boys stood there and watch as they drove off.

“Why are all our friends dating?” Karl asked. Sapnap and Quackity shrugged their shoulders and they began to leave as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullyboyhalo


	8. Wednesdays are odd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was barely the third day of the week, and Techno had left George to deal with it on his own. What was he going to do without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but Wednesday will be separated into two parts because of how long it is.

George woke up on the living room couch. He didn’t know when or how he had gotten there but he didn’t question it now. He could hear his alarm going off in his room all the way up his stairs, making him jump up and sprint to his room.

The sound stopped before he reached the door and he saw his little sister walking out of the room. He was glad that no one else had woken up, or else he would have had to make a bigger breakfast. He felt like he had an okay amount of sleep last night but he didn’t even know when he went to sleep. He would ask Dream about it today. 

It was already Wednesday, the third day of their week. He was confused by Dream’s requests, he had been only asking for easy things. Usually, this would mean that the week wouldn’t be too bad. But George still felt anxious about the upcoming days. Dream wasn’t the predictable type, he didn’t know when he would suddenly change his bets to be harder. Or when he would start betting things for him to do while they were in school.

He wouldn’t bet anything too embarrassing, would he? Now that George thought about it, he really didn’t know anything about Dream. Dream could easily make him embarrass himself in front of the whole school. Why did Dream take the bet in the first place? He had to have known that he was going to win. Maybe that’s why he had taken the bet in the first place.

Dream really could ask anything of him and he would have to do it. Well, he did have his safe word, but they had decided that he could only use it three more times since he had been using it for stupid things. After those three more times, he would have to do anything that Dream asked for. But he trusted Dream, he trusted him a lot.  
  
Dream had never taken advantage of him, even when he was in his tired state. So, he just hoped that Dream wouldn’t betray his trust now. Honestly, George really shouldn’t expect anything less than betrayal. Dream was relatively popular, and he had heard about how popular kids would be fake friends with the new kids. George arrived at Techno’s locker to see Niki there instead.

“Oh, hey George! Techno had some family business to attend to out of state. He won’t be back until Monday.” Niki said. 

Great. Now he had no one to complain to. Of course, he had Techno’s number, but he doubted that he would be able to text back wherever he was. 

Niki continued, “and at lunch I’m going to be sitting at Minx’s table, so you can join us there if you’d like.” Even better, he would be sitting next to a bunch of people he didn’t know. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I think I’ll just hang out in the library. I have a lot of work to catch up on.” George replied. Niki smiled understanding that George really just didn’t want to sit with a bunch of random people.

It’s not that George didn’t want to meet new people; he had no problem with making a lot of friends already. It was just the fact that he would be awkwardly eating lunch with them. He would much rather sit at the library with a book, he didn’t even mind not eating lunch since he could just go home and eat once school was done. 

The conversation had ended and they went their separate ways, George relied on muscle memory to take him to his classes since he really wasn’t paying attention when Techno guided him. He made it to his class, the second one in this time. And he was reasonably shocked to see that the other person that was there was Dream. Dream had always been the last one in class.  
  
Dream looked up upon hearing footsteps and their eyes met. Dream gave George a wink and George blinked back. George felt like today was going to be a little different than the previous ones.

  
He walked out of his class and felt a presence walking beside him. He looked to his right and saw someone’s shoulder, making him look up to see the person staring down at him. The man gave him a wink. “Noticed Techno wasn’t walking with you today.” Dream said.

“Yeah, he’s not here today, or this week.” George replied getting more comfortable now that he knows that he wasn’t being tailed by a stranger.

“So who are you going to eat lunch with?” Dream asked. George contemplated telling him the truth, since if he did, Dream would drag him to his table.

“I’m going to sit with Niki and Minx today.” George said. It seemed like Dream took that for an answer and George internally sighed. Dream dropped him off at his class and then started running to his, George rolled his eyes. Dream had to run all the way across the campus to get to the locker room in time. Such an idiot.

  
Dream had walked him to his third class, out of breath since he ran from the locker room to George. It was a good thing that their classes were right next to each other so that Dream wouldn’t have to run anymore.

“You’re such a simp for me, Dream.” George said with a smirk.

“I am not a simp. What’s wrong with walking you to class? Techno did it.” Dream stated.

“Techno didn’t have to run in order to walk me to class.” George stated. Techno already had most of the credits that he needed for college, so all he had to do was wait for George to get out of his classes to pick him up, and the classes that Techno took were right next to George’s. Why Techno walked with him everyday was a mystery, but George would never complain about it.

“Well then, I just won’t walk with you anymore.” Dream said. 

George laughed, “it’s okay if you’re a simp for me Dream. I don’t mind.” Dream smiled.

“I think you do mind. And you enjoy having me walk you to class.” Dream said. They were waiting outside their classes for their teachers to let them in. 

“Shut up, Dream.” George replied.

“Come on, just admit that you love me Georgie. I love you.” Dream whined. Some people passing by gave them curious glances.

“I don’t love you.” George huffed out.  
  
Dream smirked, “tell me you love me, George.” He leaned close to whisper in George’s ear, “that’s a command.” George shivered and Dream backed away again. 

“Unless you wanna go all Gogy on me.” Dream said as he shrugged his shoulders. George looked up at him with a confused smile. 

“Gogy? What’s that?” George asked.

“Your stupid safe word is goggles. You know you only have three of those left.” Dream responded. George knew he only had three left. He sighed, he really didn’t want to say it, especially since there were a lot more people there.

He tippytoed and leaned in close to Dream’s ear, using his shoulder’s for support. “I love you, Dream.” George whispered in his ear.

When he got back onto his heels he saw a semi-flustered Dream in front of him. George turned and started walking into class. He didn’t know what confidence was given to him to be able to do it but it was gone now that he saw people staring at him. A few actually glaring at him. He should have known that it was a stupid decision to do that. Dream had a lot of people who liked him, he was an attractive semi-popular person. He just took out his stuff and swayed his attention to the class that he was in.

“Where are you going?” Dream asked. George was heading towards the library instead of the lunchroom.

“The library, that’s where I’m going to hang out with Minx and Niki.” George replied. Dream was confused as to why they would use their lunch time to hang out in a library, but he also didn’t know Minx and Niki that well.  
  
He let George go to the library and walked into the cafeteria. He sat down at the table with Bad and waited for people to join them. While he was waiting he noticed Niki and Minx come in together and join a boy and a girl at a table in the corner. The boy wasn’t George, meaning George was lying about having lunch with them.

Dream hurriedly ate his food. By the time he was done, everyone else was at the table. Skeppy had just arrived when Dream stood up, threw his plate in the trash and walked out of the cafeteria.

  
“Did you and Dream get in an argument?” Bad questioned.

“I don’t know, man.” Skeppy replied, sitting down.

“What do you mean, ‘you don’t know’?” Bad yelled.

“He’s probably leaving to go hang out with his boyfriend.” Sapnap replied calmly.

“Dream has a boyfriend?” Karl asked. Sapnap and Quackity stared at Karl in silence. “Oh! George!” Karl yelled.  
  
“You’re an idiot, Karl.” Quackity said.

“Hey, nice words!” Bad yelled. 

“Fuck you, Karl!” Quackity said.

“LANGUAGE QUACKITY!” Bad yelled.  
  
“HOW IS THAT LANGUAGE? FUCK IS A NICE WORD!” Quackity yelled even louder than Bad. 

“AAAAHHH Quackity stop saying naughty words!” Bad screamed. 

Skeppy smiled, “yeah, no more shitty language.” Bad nodded his head and Quackity looked at them with his mouth wide open. He was about to say something else when Karl put a hand on his shoulder. 

“We’re not going to win against those two.” Karl said shaking his head. Quackity closed his mouth and Skeppy and Bad got into another argument after Bad realized he had said a curse word.

Sapnap started back up the conversation about Dream and George. “Ten dollars they’re making out in the bathroom.”

Karl laughed, “Twenty that George comes out with his shirt on incorrectly.” 

Quackity made the motion of slamming money on the table, “fifty dollars that George comes out limping.” Karl laughs more and Skeppy decides to join in the middle of his argument. 

“One hundred dollars either Dream or George has a hickey.” 

“Language!” Bad said.

“On his neck?” Sapnap asked. 

“Anywhere on him. I’ll seriously bet twenty dollars on it.” Skeppy said confidently. 

Bad laughed, “Skeppy, you can’t just throw money away like that.” 

“You wanna bet on it then, Bad?” Skeppy asked. 

“You’ll just be giving money to me, but I’ll bet on it if you want.” Bad replied. The other three watched as they shook on it. They weren’t entirely sure who would actually win, but they all assumed it would be Bad.

  
George was reading a small book about a brother and a sister betting who would have the better lemonade stand. He mostly read it for the nostalgia and the fact that he could read it before lunch was over. 

“Oh George~” George heard the voice in his ear. He sat up from his hunched position quickly, hitting Dream in the jaw. Dream groaned and held the side of his jaw.

“I’m so sorry, Dream.” George said standing up in a hurry to face him.

“It’s fine. You’ve got a hard head, don’t you?” Dream said, smiling a bit.

“This isn’t the time for jokes. Do you want to go to the nurse for an ice pack?” George asked. 

Dream laughed, “I’m fine, Georgie. It’ll probably leave a bruise, but that’s it.” George sighed and sat back down. Dream sat in front of him, hand still over where George had hit him.  
  
“I see you aren’t with Minx and Niki.” Dream said. George didn’t put his book down when he replied, “they left early.” 

Dream grabbed the top of the book and took it from George. “I’m pretty sure you’re lying. They’re in the cafeteria.” Dream said. 

George tried to reach for the book only for Dream to stick it in the air. “Give me back my book Dream.” George demanded.

The library was empty on first lunch since it was a regular class lunch. None of the advanced kids or nerds to fill it up. 

“Why did you lie about sitting next to Niki and Minx?” Dream asked. George stood up to try and get the book, but Dream stood up as well and held it high above him. Damn tall people.

“Dream,” George started. “George.” Dream said in response. George took the chair Dream was sitting in and stood on it. He was on the edge of the chair on the tips of his toes.

“George, just tell me.” Dream said. George ignored him; he got on the table and his fingers graced the bottom of the book as he leaned forward. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the best balance on the edge. 

Dream dropped the book as he rushed to grab George. George screeched as he reached to cling onto Dream as well. George hit Dream’s jaw again, just an inch away from where he first hit him, as he fell onto him. Dream had caught him but the force of the hit made Dream stumble and fall onto his ass, George following. 

“God damn it, George.” Dream groaned. George carefully brought his head back up, he was sitting in Dream’s lap, the book on the floor next to them. George grabbed the sides of Dream’s head leaning it up to inspect the bruises on his jaw. 

“Why didn’t you move out of the way?” George frantically asked. 

Dream chuckled, “and just let you fall on the floor?” 

“Yes! That’s exactly what you were supposed to do! Not be my knight and shining armor.” George yelled as he poked one of the bruises.

“Ow, what the hell, George?” Dream yelled, grabbing George’s wrist.

“That’s what you get.” George said. Dream released his grip and George got up and grabbed the book on the floor.

“You really should go to the nurse.” George said as he took another look at Dream.  
  
“Only if you take me.” Dream replied. George rolled his eyes, he put his book back on the shelve and went over to Dream. George extended his hand to him, Dream took it and stood up. 

They walked out of the library and to the nurse’s office. Dream slightly limped from the pain in his right leg, the one that George had directly landed on.

“So, you wanna tell me about why you lied now that you’ve injured me.” Dream said once he opened the door. 

“I’ll tell you later, we have to worry about those bruises for now.” George replied. There were five minutes until the bell would ring and Skeppy and Bad walked out of the cafeteria. Bad spotted them first and walked up to them, Skeppy trailing behind him. Dream led George over to them with a smile, then Bad stopped dead in his tracks. 

Skeppy stopped along with him but instead of making the same mortified face, he started laughing and ran back into the lunchroom.

“Uh, yeah. George’s hard head bruised my jaw.” Dream said. Bad’s face returned to a smile as he sighed and walked back into the cafeteria, probably for Skeppy. 

“Don’t worry about them.” Dream said and they headed back in the direction of the nurse.

  
Sapnap saw Skeppy run into the cafeteria and straight to the table. “Guys. I just won twenty dollars!” Skeppy said.

Quackity started laughing hysterically with Karl. Sapnap stood up, “you’re lying. They did not.” Sapnap said in disbelief. 

“Two. Both on his jaw.” Skeppy said, pointing to the two spots that he had seen the dark marks.

“WOO DREAM! GET YOUR MAN!” Sapnap yelled and him and Skeppy hi-fived. They all started celebrating and Bad walked into the cafeteria right as the bell rang. 

Everyone went their different ways and Skeppy strutted over to Bad. He held out his hand, expecting money but being greeted with Bad’s hand instead. He looked up at Bad in confusion and Bad smiled.

“They were bruises, Skeppy. So, I’ll be expecting my twenty dollars by the end of this week.”

Skeppy smiled, “you know I was just kidding, right?”

“No. You said you were serious. You owe me twenty dollars.” Bad said.

“Fine. You’re the reason I’m going to go broke.” Skeppy replied. They walked to their class together, Bad swinging their arms with the feeling of accomplishment.

Dream and George got to their robotics class only five minutes late. They gave the teacher their late passes and sat down at their seats. Dream hadn’t noticed the stares, but George saw the people look at him in worry as the icepack covered his jaw. George also noticed the people glaring at him, he could imagine what they were thinking.

_He’s so lucky to be able to help Dream._

_Why did Dream go to the nurse with that loser?_

_I could have comforted him so much better._

_I wouldn’t have let Dream get hurt.  
  
I bet he is the reason that Dream has an icepack._

Though the last one was right, it still hurt to think about it. He ignored his thoughts and paid attention to the teacher. That was until he was slid a piece of paper. 

_Can you tell me now?_

He assumed that the paper was from dream. 

_I said later._

He replied. He handed the paper back to Dream. He was slid the paper again.

_It is later_.

George rolled his eyes.

_I’ll tell you tonight._

He handed the paper back to Dream. The paper slid back to him.

_I can’t go to the skate park tonight._

George looked at the note, there hadn’t been a day where he wasn’t able to go in a week.

_Then I guess I won’t tell you._

The paper was given back to Dream, nearly being caught by the teacher in the process. The note was passed forward to George and he was sure the teacher had seen.

_Well, we could go to my house._

“Clay, I understand that you don’t care for any of this but please don’t distract George who is actually paying attention.” Their teacher said. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Dream said. George felt the stares on the two of them again. Not one of them blamed Dream.

_That kid got Dream in trouble._

That’s all they thought about. But George wasn’t upset, he learned from American television that this was normal. Well, maybe it was normal. George really didn’t know anything about how American public schools worked but assumed the kids were harsh. 

George just turned around and gave Dream a nod, not missing the smile that appeared on his face. Or the blush from being embarrassed in front of his entire class.

  
Dream had walked him to the rest of his classes for the day. At his last class, Dream interlocked their elbows as he practically dragged George to his locker. He let go of George and George took the opportunity to pull out his skates to try and put them on. When he had gotten them out, Dream’s face suddenly appeared in front of him as he squatted down. George flinched and breathed out in relief.

“Whatcha doin’?” Dream asked. 

“I’m putting on my skates.” George replied, starting to untie his shoes. Dream grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Why? You can just ride on my back.” Dream said.

George rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to ride on your back, you were just limping earlier.” 

Dream leaned in to whisper in his ear, “it’s a command. And if you decide to go Gogy on me I’m just going to carry you in my arms.”

George sighed, “can’t you carry me with my skates on?” George asked. Dream stupidly let go of George’s wrist. George put his skates on and stood up.

Dream kneeled down in front of him and felt as wind went through his hair. He looked up to see George already way ahead of him.

“I really need my GOGGLES.” George shouted. Dream stood up and closed his locker skating over to George as fast as he could, ignoring all of the people looking at him. 

“OH GEORGE!” Dream yelled as they got about two blocks away from the school. George shrieked when he saw Dream catching up to him. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE DREAM!” George screamed.

“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHERE I LIVE!” Dream yelled and it made George slow down long enough for Dream to run off his board and grab George by the waist. 

“NO, DREAM!” George yelled as he kicked his feet. Dream just slung George over his shoulder. 

“Stop kicking me.” Dream said and George stopped struggling. Dream smiled contently as he carried George to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry about the ‘stares’ that George is feeling on him. He’s watched too many dramatic American tv shows to try and fit in with the move. Dream isn’t popular enough for people to care that much. His table is literally the most annoying table in the cafeteria.


	9. Text your parents and tell them you’re staying over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream hang out at home and sleepover perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, they are just friends for now, neither of them have started liking each other. So sorry if some of the parts make it seem like they do. That’s just how their friendship is.

They arrived at Dream’s house and George hopped off Dream’s back as he rang the doorbell. His mom opened the door and greeted Dream with a hug. Dream hugged back and Dream’s mom opened her eyes to see George. She let go of Dream and rushed over to George with an extended hand. 

George took it and Dream’s mom clasped her other hand over it. “You must be George! Dream told me about you, you’re the one he went to that skatepark with.” She said. 

George smiled and looked over to Dream. ‘You really talk about me?’ George asked in his head. Ans as if Dream could hear his thoughts, he winked. George smiled wider and greeted his mom. 

“Yeah, I’m George.” He said. After the introduction they walked into the house.

“I’m terribly sorry to have to leave you two, but I have to go. Dream, I’ll ask your sister to take care of the other two for now, but you’ll owe her.” Dream’s mom said.   
  
“Okay, mom. I know.” Dream said. She ruffled his hair as she walked to the kitchen. George giggled.

“Let’s go to my room.” Dream said. Dream led them up the stairs and to his room. It was a pretty plain room with nothing in it except a gaming desk in the corner.

Dream sat in the gaming chair by his desk and George sat on the edge of his bed.

“So, now you wanna tell me what happened at lunch? I’ve been waiting all day.” Dream said, spinning in his chair.

“Well now it seems like a stupid reason.” George said. 

“Just tell me! It doesn’t even matter if it’s stupid anymore.” Dream said. George sighed and let himself fall back to lie down on the bed. Dream got out of his chair and laid down on the bed next to George. His body facing George while George’s faced the ceiling.

“Well, Techno was gone today, and Niki invited me to her table. But I didn’t want to sit next to a bunch of strangers, so I declined.” George said. This didn’t answer any of Dream’s questions and he was about to speak up when George continued. 

“And then you asked me what I was going to do for lunch and I panicked because I thought I would have to sit at your table and I didn’t want to awkwardly sit there `cause you guys hardly know me and you’ll have to censor yourself and-“ George was cut off. 

Dream had shifted his position so that he was over George, supporting himself with two hands on either side of his head. He stared seriously into George’s eyes and George was a little scared. Dream’s glare didn’t waver when he saw George’s face drop.

“You know I wouldn’t force you to do anything you anything you weren’t comfortable with. And I don’t know if those guys even have a censor to them.” Dream said. 

George nodded and Dream got off of him and back into the position he was in before. ‘Are we just going to ignore that?’ George asked himself. 

“Anyways, the boys like you. So, you should really sit with us tomorrow.” Dream said. George nodded his head again.

‘I guess we’re going to just blow off that interaction.’ George thought. It really wasn’t that special, other than the fact that it scared George. He thought Dream was going to start yelling at him, or something. He didn’t really know why he was scared, he just felt small compared to Dream.

That’s when Dream’s phone started pinging a lot. He stood up and went over to his desk for his phone. Then it started ringing and Dream sighed, picking it up. 

“What do you want?” Dream said, he was staring at his phone while he talked. George assumed that he was facetiming someone. 

“DREAM WHAT HAPPENED?” Sapnap yelled through the speaker. Two others were giggling with each other and saying something like, ‘look at his face.’ 

“What do you mean?” Dream asked concerned.

“Oh I think you know exactly what we mean.” Karl said giggling. 

“YEAH DREAM! WHAT THE HELL MAN?” Quackity yelled. Dream sighed and sat down on his chair. He glanced up at George who just gave him a shrug. 

“I don’t know what you guys mean.” Dream said.

“Don’t think we missed those purple marks on your jaw. Who were you with during lunch?” Sapnap asked.

“You mean the bruises on my chin? Yeah, George hit me in the jaw twice.” Dream explained, looking at George who started laughing. 

“Wait are you with someone right now?” Quackity asked. 

“Yeah, I’m with George.” Dream said, turning the camera to face George, who was now sitting up on the bed.

“So, lunch was so good you took him home?” Sapnap asked, raising his eyebrows as if he was implying something. Karl started to laugh as him and Quackity whispered to each other.

“I actually haven’t had lunch.” George replied. 

“Looks like you were too busy eating Dream up.” Karl yelled. 

“Boom, roasted!” Quackity commented as they hi-fived. Dream groaned in realization of what they thought the bruises were. George rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to go eat something then, George?” Dream asked. George nodded his head and Dream turned back to face his phone. Karl and Quackity were dying from laugher in the back, “we’re going to go eat. I’ll talk to you guys later.” Dream said and hung up the phone before they could respond any further.

“Let’s go eat.”

  
Neither of them actually knew how to cook but they assumed that they could at least make macaroni and cheese. 

“Dream, where’s the box?” George asked, looking around the kitchen.

“I don’t know, I swear it was just in my hand.” Dream says, raising his hands to make sure he didn’t actually have it. 

George groaned, “what are we going to do?” 

“It’s fine, George. I’m sure I know how to make mac and cheese. I think it’s a lot like that Velveeta stuff.” George assumed by that; Dream knew what he was doing. He had no idea what Velveeta was though. He let Dream take over as he went over to the table in order to get out of the way.

Dream poured the noodles into the pot of water, then he waited for a few minutes for them to cook. He took the pot of cooked noodles and poured it through the strainer into the sink. Finally, he took the package of cheese and stirred it into the pot. Then he poured the contents into two bowls. He tasted the result of his cooking and instantly regretted it.

“I think I messed it up.” Dream said. George stood up and went over to where Dream was, seeing the box of macaroni right next to him.

“Where did you find the box?” George asked, pointing to the box beside Dream. Dream turned around and to his surprise he found the box behind him, he picked it up and looked at the instructions. 

He forgot the milk and the butter. 

He put the macaroni back into the pot and got out the milk and butter. George watched confused as he turned the stove back on and mixed the macaroni, butter and milk together. He turned it off when he was satisfied and poured it back into the two bowls. He tasted from one of the bowls and smiled. 

He handed George the other bowl and they sat down at the table to eat it. “How did you not notice the box when you poured the mac into the pot?” George asked. 

Dream chuckled at George’s use of mac, “I don’t know. I just didn’t notice it.”

George rolled his eyes, “You’re incomprehensible, Dream.”

When they finished their food, they went back up the stairs to Dream’s room. “We really should do our homework.” George said, going over to grab his bag.

Dream tackled him to the ground, holding tight so that George’s arms where pinned to his sides. 

“Oh, I’m George and I do my homework because I’m a good kid.” Dream said teasing George.

“Let go of me. It’s not my fault I’m doing my work.” George said, squirming around in Dream’s arms in attempt to somehow escape his grasp.

“C’mon Georgie, aren’t I more important?” Dream asked.

“No, you aren’t. Now let me do my homework.” George said, trying again to escape his friends grasp. Dream replied to that by picking George up of the floor and rolling onto the bed with him. 

“Dream, what the hell?” George yelled. 

“If you tell me you love me, I’ll let you go.” Dream whispered in George’s ear. 

“I already said it once today! Just let me go!” George said, turning to face Dream. 

“I’ll say it again if you want. I love you, George. I love you. See, you just have to say it back. That’s what homies do for each other.” Dream said.

“I think you just have a huge crush on me.” George teased. 

“I don’t have a crush on you. I can tell Sapnap I love him and he’ll say it back.” Dream said. 

“Then why don’t you ask Sapnap to tell you he loves you?” George asked.

“But George, I want you to say it.” Dream said. 

“Well that’s too darn bad then.” George replied.

“Then I guess we’re just going to stay like this for the rest of the day.” Dream said.

“Fine then.” George said, stopping his struggling. They stayed like that for about a minute before George started struggling again. Dream knew the act was done and let go of George. George didn’t expect to be released and stayed where he was for a bit longer before sitting up.

“You know what, George? I don’t need you, I’m going to call Sapnap. Then I’ll get love from three different people.” Dream said, getting up form the bed to grab his phone. 

“Do whatever you want, Dream. I’m going to do my homework.” George said smugly. Dream waited a bit more to see if George would change his mind, but George just continued to do his homework. He called Sapnap and he picked up almost instantly. 

“Did you guys have some fun?” Sapnap asked when he picked up the phone.

“No, Sapnap. He rejected me.” Dream said with fake sadness in his voice. George didn’t look away from his work when he replied, “I didn’t reject you, Dream.” 

“Then tell me that you love me!” Dream yelled back. George just ignored him and Dream turned back to his screen.

“See, he doesn’t even want to admit his love for me.” Dream said.

“I LOVE YOU DREAM! MUCH MORE THAN GEORGE DOES!” Sapnap yelled, trying to be heard by the brunette as well. 

“Yeah, me and Sapnap are going to go make out now.” Dream replied. 

“Ew, I didn’t want to make out with you in the first place.” George replied. Dream faked a sob, “it’s okay, Dream. I’m sure he didn’t mean that.” Karl said in reassurance.

“I did mean it.” George replied. 

“WHY WON’T YOU JUST LOVE ME?” Dream shouted. 

“I already told you it once today. That’s enough.” George said. “But I want to hear it again.” Dream whined.

“Sapnap, do you love me?” Dream asked as he faced the phone screen again.

“Of course I love you. Pull up and I’ll give you a kiss.” Sapnap said, making a kissing noise through the mic.

“I love you too, Dream!” Karl screamed. He ran to the phone and gave the screen a kiss. He gave it back to Sapnap with a chuckle and Sapnap just wiped the screen in confusion.

“Karl, I’m looking around and I can’t seem to find it.” Quackity said, walking around the room, pretending to look for something.

“Find what?” Karl asked. 

“SOMEONE WHO ASKED! BOOM ROASTED!” Quackity said as he started to laugh. George closed up his book and stuffed all the stuff back into his backpack. Dream watched as he put everything away and sat on the edge of the bed again.

“I can’t focus on work with you guys.” George stated.

“Wooooo! We did it, now he’s going to hang out with me!” Dream yelled in triumph. George rolled his eyes and Dream said his goodbye to the three once again. Then he plopped down on the bed beside George.

“Now you have my attention, what do you wanna do?” George asked.

“Movie?” Dream asked.

They were watching all of the Shrek movies because why not? They had started the series of movies at around seven thirty, they were currently watching the fourth movie, and it was now twelve thirty. Dream looked over at George who’s eyes were half lidded as he struggled to stay awake. 

“Hey, do you want me to take you home?” Dream asked. George just laughed and fell onto Dream.

“I don’t wanna go home.” George whined as he clutched onto Dream’s arm. Dream sighed and scooted the two of them up by the headboard.

“Text your parents and tell them you’re staying over then.” Dream said. George bolted to his phone and quickly typed out a message. Then he went right back over to the bed and snuggled under the covers. Dream smiled at the excited nature of the boy.

“Sleep now.” George said.

“Sleep really is your favorite word isn’t it?” Dream said. George giggled and his phone went off. Dream went over to check what it was.

‘I’ll bring your clothes for you when I go to work.’ From George’s dad.   
  
Dream gave George the phone to unlock it and gave his dad the address. Dream stood up from the bed to go wait downstairs. 

“Dreeeaaaaam! Sleeeeeppp!” George whined, shaking his arm.

“I have to wait for your dad to give you clothes.

“Don’t leave me again. Carry me!” George yelled, reaching for Dream. Dream sighed and picked him up. George wrapped his arms and legs around him. Dream walked down the stairs with him. George fell asleep in Dream’s arms while they waited with the door open for his dad to arrive. 

They were sitting on the couch when he showed up with the bag of clothes. Dream took it from him with George still loosely hanging onto him.

“I’m sorry about George again. He doesn’t express his feelings much through words anyways, but when he’s tired, he starts to express more with his actions. I think you’ve already figured this out by now though.” George’s dad said. 

Dream nodded, “yeah, but I don’t really mind. I’m his friend so it doesn’t bother me.” George’s dad just raised an eyebrow at him and walked back out the door. Dream took the bag of clothes and George back up the stairs and to his room.

He laid George down on the bed, expecting him to let go, but he only held on tighter. Dream just took it how it was and laid down beside him. George held onto him as if he let go, Dream would disappear. Dream tried to get comfortable without cuddling with George but his arms wouldn’t get into a good position. 

He sighed as he slid one arm under George and laid the other on top of him. As soon as he was comfortable he matched George’s breathes and slowly fell asleep. It’s okay to sleep with the homies, right?

  
Dream woke up on the ground, no blanket around him. He looked up to see George sprawled out across the bed, blanket wrapped only around his waist and half of his arm. Dream stood up and looked at the time. It was two in the morning. Dream just pushed George over more to the other side and curled up on his side. He could probably sleep the rest of the time without a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I have no idea how to write parents of stable families. So yeah, sorry ‘bout that.


	10. I haven’t been paying attention and I have no idea how to do this homework.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had George at Dream’s house, now Dream at George’s house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just to lead into the next one.

George woke up beside Dream. He was wrapped up in the blanket and Dream was shivering without it. George sat up and looked at the time on his phone, 5:27. Weird how your body learns to wake up at a certain time every day. George stood up, unwrapping himself from the blankets and putting them over Dream. He saw a Walmart bag on the table next to him and he took it to the bathroom with him to change and take a shower.

After he got dressed and showered, he put his dirty clothes into the front pocket of his backpack, this was one of the reasons he was thankful to have a big bag instead of one with style. He contemplated leaving Dream to get to school early but he wasn’t entirely faithful in his ability to not get lost on his way to school. It was already six am so George hoped that Dream didn’t mind waking up this early.

He shook Dream by his shoulder whispering, “Dream!” Dream woke up calmly.

“What?” Dream asked.

“Get ready, we have to go to school.” George replied.

Dream closed his eyes again, “I have an alarm, don’t worry about it.” George sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to get Dream to just get up like that.

“Dream, it’s already seven forty.” George said. Dream shot up and grabbed his phone.

“It’s barely six!” Dream yelled. George giggled.

“Now that you’re awake, get ready so we can go.” Dream groaned but got up anyways.

“Oh look, I’m George and I wake up really early because I’m a good kid.” Dream mumbled.

“Look I’m Dream and I’m going to cry about waking up at a reasonable time. Wah, wah.” George said with a frown.

“How is six am a ‘reasonable time?’” Dream yelled.  
  
“Stop whining and hurry up. I’m hungry.” George said, leaving the room so that Dream could get dressed.

  
For the first time in a while, Dream was able to eat breakfast and say ‘goodbye’ to his dad before he went to work. He was still mad at George for freaking him out so early in the morning, but he was glad he could eat today. They also got to school at seven, which is about fifty-five minutes before Dream usually arrived.

Dream didn’t know what to do with all the time he had so he just followed George around like a duckling. “Hey George! Oh, and Dream, hello!” Niki said when they arrived at her locker.

Lockers really were a waste of money when George had a backpack he could carry instead.

“Hi.” Dream said.

“Hey Niki. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask this while Techno was still here, but do you want to go skating around? Since Dream has learned all the basics, he would be able to skate with us as well. I just wanted to see the things around here.” George said.

Niki smiled, “of course. Me and Dream could show you around town if Dream’s available. But I was wondering if I could invite some other people as well so you could meet them.” George looked at Dream.

“I’m good to go.” George smiled.

“Uh, yeah, you can bring your friends Niki, I’d be happy to meet them.”

“If you want to know the town, I could invite Tommy. He knows a lot of places here that even I didn’t know of before. But that would also mean Tubbo and Wilbur would come. Maybe Ranboo too.” Dream said.

“Oh I know Wilbur! We have history together, he’s especially good with Geography.” Niki said.

“That’s great. Then we can invite all of them.” George said.

“So, Saturday?” George asked. Everyone agreed and then it was time for them to head to their classes.

“Are you going to walk me again today, Dream?” George asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Dream asked.

“Well, it would mean that you would have to run to and from the locker room just to drop me off and pick me up.” George said. Dream laughed.  
  
“And why would that stop me?”

George rolled his eyes, “I guess it wouldn’t.” George smiled, this man really was a weird one.

They went throughout the rest of their day same as the last. Then lunchtime came around, instead of going to the library, George joined Dream at his table. Bad was already at the table and Sapnap was surprisingly there before them too.

“Oooh, look at the two lover boys.” Sapnap teased.

“Sapnap, I told you he rejected me yesterday.” Dream said.

“Oh shut up, Dream.” George said, lightly hitting him.

“You asked George out yesterday? Aw.” Bad said and Sapnap laughed.  
  
“No, he didn’t ask me out. He just got upset because I wouldn’t tell him that I loved him.” George said.

“Dream, you can’t just tell people to tell you that they love you.” Bad said.

“But you and Skeppy tell each other that all the time.” Sapnap argued.

“We do not. Anyways, it’s different with me and Skeppy.” Bad said.

“Why? ‘Cause you two are dating?” Sapnap asked.

Bad begun to get flustered, “language.” Dream burst out laughing.

“How is that ‘language?’” He asked in between wheezes. Soon, everyone else joined the table and each of them joked about the fact that Dream brought George over to the table.

“Welcome to our table, Gogy.” Dream said.

“Gogy?” Sapnap asked, holding back a smile.

“I’m not ‘Gogy.’ I don’t even know where that nickname came from.” George said. He knew it came from his safe word, but he wasn’t about to admit to this group of people that he had a safe word. He probably wouldn’t be able to handle what they would say to that.

“It’s because of those clout goggles that you have. So, you’re Gogy.” Dream said, hitting the goggles down from the top of his head so that they fell on his face. George pulled them back up to rest on his head and glared at Dream. Dream just laughed at the attempt to be threatening.

Everyone eventually ran out of jokes like they did with Skeppy and Bad and the group talked in their smaller groups. Bad and Skeppy would laugh together at some inside joke or they would be arguing with each other.

Karl and Quackity would talk about whatever random thing that came up in their mind, usually talking about random interactions they had with others at the school. And George joined Dream and Sapnap in their conversation. George fit in quite well with the other two and the conversations flowed easily. There would be times where one of the groups would say something that interests the two other groups, and the entire table would converse together to get loud and annoying for the other tables around them.

When lunch ended, Dream and George walked to robotics together, looking to their left to see Skeppy and Bad holding hands while walking to their class.

“Are they dating?” George asked.

“No one knows. They act like they’re in a relationship, but they could also be best friends with barely any boundaries.” Dream said.

George took that as an appropriate answer. In a way, Dream and George look like they’re in a relationship together, but they weren’t. Especially since he rides on Dream’s back every time they go anywhere outside of school. But friends did the same thing, so it was fine.

After school, George put his skates on as Dream was taking his stuff out of his locker.

“Hey George. You know robotics?” Dream asked.

George stood up, “yeah. What about it?” George asked.

“Well, I haven’t been paying attention and I have no idea how to do this homework.” Dream admitted.

George sighed, “this is why I told you that we needed to do work yesterday. What do you want to do then?” Dream looked at his phone, it was three thirty. His dad was most likely at his house so he wouldn’t have to worry about being there.

“You want to go to your house?” Dream asked. “Sure, then we can study at my house.” George said.

“Okay, I’ll text my dad about it. Let’s go to your house.” Dream said, getting on his skateboard.

They arrived at George’s house and George opened up the door. His mom and dad greeted him, and they went straight upstairs to George’s room. George threw off his backpack and fell onto the bed. Dream took his laptop and notes out of his backpack and set it on the desk that George had next to his bed. George sat up on his bed and Dream sat on the stool that was placed next to the desk.

“Dream! This is homework from weeks ago!” George yelled.

“Yeah, I haven’t been paying attention at all.” Dream said. 

“Let’s just get started, open up your laptop.” George said and Dream opened it up.

  
They had been working for about an hour and a half, Dream copying George’s notes down as he explained in hopes of learning it all in one go. Dream sighed from relief as he had finally finished his second assignment.

“Okay, on to the last one.” George said.

Dream groaned at the words, “why don’t we just take a break?” Dream asked.

“You only have one assignment left.” George said.

“Yeah, and that one isn’t due until tomorrow at 11:59.” Dream explained.

“Why don’t you just do it now?” George asked.

“I don’t want to do it right now. I wanna eat.” Dream said. George didn’t like the idea of procrastination, even though he was the worst procrastinator.

“Fine, let’s go eat.”

  
“You have dino nuggets?” Dream asked as he looked through George’s freezer.

“You want to eat dinosaur chicken nuggets?” George asked. Those were for his youngest siblings and he didn’t expect Dream to want to eat them.

“Yeah I want dino nuggets, put them in the microwave.” Dream yelled.

“You put these in the microwave?” George asked, looking at the instructions.

“You really know nothing about fine dining, do you?” Dream asked.

“I don’t think this is even close to being considered ‘fine dining.’” George replied.

He went to his sibling’s rooms one by one asking if they wanted the chicken nuggets while he was making them. He came back to the kitchen and put a sheet full of dino nuggets into the oven, following the instructions carefully.

When the nuggets came out of the oven, he put some on three plates for his siblings and then put the rest of them and a bigger plate for him and Dream to share. He called the kids that wanted the chicken nuggets over to the table and then went upstairs with Dream and the bigger plate.

They set the plate down on the bed and they started eating them. Soon they reached the last one.  
  
“Hey! You’ve had two more than me, I think I get to have the last one.” Dream said. Dream was holding the piece of chicken in front of his face, the only thing stopping him from eating it was George’s grip on his wrist.

“But you’ve had these before, it’s my first time.” George whined.

“That’s not my fault. You own the box, you could just get some more.” Dream said, trying to get the nugget in his mouth. George didn’t have any further argument, he did the only thing he thought of doing. He leaned forward and licked the nugget that was in Dream’s hand. Dream looked at him in confusion.  
  
“Looks like it’s mine now.” George said.

Dream smiled, “you thinks that’s going to stop me.” George had no time to react as Dream stuffed the nugget in his mouth. Dream laughed at George’s forlorn face.

“You really thought that licking my food would make me stop eating it?” Dream asked.

“Yeah, I did.” George said.

“Oh come on, my sister used to do that to me all the time. I’m used to it.” Dream said confidently.

“Well now that you’ve eaten, let’s continue our homework.” George said. Dream’s face dropped.

“But it’s not due until tomorrow!” Dream yelled.

“Well maybe if I was given the last nugget I would have reconsidered.” George said with a smile.

“George, we can do this tomorrow.” Dream said.

“We have to do this today, Dream.” George said, opening up his laptop. Dream just closed it back up again.  
  
“We’ll do it tomorrow, and that’s a command.” Dream said. George sighed, he forgot all about the bet. He already used one of his words yesterday for absolutely no reason. He set the laptop down on top of Dream’s and looked at him.

“So, what do you want to do instead?” George asked.

“I don’t know, you want to just talk?” Dream asked. George smiled and laid down on the bed. Dream laid down beside him.

“You know, we talk a lot about how Skeppy and Bad both act like their in a relationship but this kind of reminds me of a relationship too.” George said.

Dream laughed, “yeah. But this is how I act with Sapnap too.” George laughed with Dream.

“I’ve never had a friend like you. I’ve had a ton of friends but I’ve never been this close to one of them.” George said.  
  
“Well, do you like it?” Dream asked.

“It’s cool.” George said. They continued the rest of the day talking about random topics, not one moment of silence was an awkward one. It was comfortable.

  
  


Eventually, Dream did have to leave and that was the first night in a while that George had been alone at night.

The next day went by like the last, Dream walked with George around the school and they sat together at lunch with the rest of the group. The school day ended and Dream and George had arranged to go to George’s house again.

This time, Dream stopped by his house to grab some clothes for the next day, because why not stay the night again. When they arrived at George’s house, the living room was more lively than the day before. George really did have a lot of siblings and most of them were in the living room watching a movie.

“What’s going on?” Dream asked. George just shrugged his shoulders.

“We’re watching Disney movies until we get bored of them or fall asleep.” One of George’s older sisters said. George’s eyes lit up, he turned to Dream.

“Why don’t we join them?” Dream asked. George smiled wider as he jumped onto the reclining chair. Dream stood uncomfortably behind him.

“Sit.” George said. Dream smiled and sat down on the armrest of George’s chair.

“Good boy.” George said as he giggled.

“I am not a dog.” Dream said.

“You’re sure acting like one.” George laughed. Dream just shook his head as he smiled.

“LET IT GO! LET IT GO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!!” George screamed out. All of the kids were laughing at George’s terrible singing. Dream laughed too, knowing that George wasn’t actually trying in the first place.

The instrumental part came on and George looked up at Dream, “sing with me, Dream.” George said.

“What? No, why would I do that?” Dream asked.

“Just do it.” The lyrics came back.

“It’s funny how some distance makes everything seem small.” George said looking at Dream in expectance.

“And the fears that once controlled me,” George stopped singing.

“Can’t get to me at all.” Dream sang with a monotone voice.

“It’s time to see what I can do,” George sang.

“To test the limits and break through.” Dream sang, a little more enthusiastically.

“No right, no wrong.” George said.

“No rules for me.” Dream sang.

“I’m free!” They both screamed together. Then the rest of George’s siblings joined in on the chorus. Dream looked at George as he smiled brightly, Dream couldn’t help but smile just as bright.

When Frozen was over the smaller kids had either fallen asleep or were on the edge of falling asleep. George helped carry them to their rooms and lay them on their beds.

After that was done, Dream and George decided to head up to his room and do what they were there to do in the first place, homework.

They took out their laptops and were surprised to see that the lengthy document only took them around half an hour to do. Dream heard the tv playing the Jungle Book downstairs.

“You wanna go back downstairs or-“ Dream cut himself off to hear George’s response.  
  
“We already missed like a third of the movie. You want to just stay up here and watch some?” George asked.

“Yeah.” Dream said and George reached for the remote on his desk.

They had watched about three movies before George finally gave into Dream’s demand to watch Cinderella. He had even used up one of his safe words just so that he didn’t have to watch it. Of course using them was useless as Dream didn’t give up anyways.

And it came to the part that George had been dreading, because he knew exactly why Dream wanted to watch Cinderella. Dream stood up from the bed.  
  
“So this is love.” The song played through the speakers of the television.

“Dance with me George!” Dream said offering a hand out for George to take.

“I’m not going to dance with you.” George said.

“C’mon Georgie, give a poor soul a dance.” Dream said.

“I’m not going to.” George said again.

“I’m not going to command you to if you really aren’t comfortable with it but, please?” Dream said. George smiled and shook his head, half the song was already done. He took the remote and rewinded the television. Dream watched confused as the song started over.

George grabbed his hand and hopped off the bed. Dream smiled as he put a hand on George’s waist. George placed his hand on his shoulder and Dream swayed them to the right. Then Dream stepped his right foot back, pulling George slightly so that he stepped his left foot forward. Then he pushed George slightly so that his right foot went back and Dream followed with his left. They danced together, left, right, backwards, forwards.

Even though the song only lasted less than two minutes, the moment felt like it was in slow motion. Dream ended the dance with a spin and and bowing George, even though it didn’t exactly fit the beat. George giggled at the position and poked Dream’s nose. “Boop.” George said, laughing more.

Dream smiled and stood them back upright. George went over to the bed and jumped on it, rolling all the way over to the wall. Dream laid down in the bed next to him, facing away from George to see the tv.

George put his chin on Dream’s shoulder to see over him. The movie finished and Dream took the remote and turned the tv off. George yawned, lifting off of Dream.

Dream took that chance to change positions to face the ceiling. George laid down on Dream with his cheek on Dream’s chest. Dream pulled his arm out from under George and instead put it over him. George put his right arm and right leg over Dream’s body. Dream sighed and just accepted the position.

He looked down at the boy, his hair was really fluffy. He took the hand that was over George and stroked it through his hair. George hummed and leaned into the touch, like a cat. Dream continued to pet his friend’s hair as he slowly fell asleep. Dream smiled and stopped petting his hair, falling asleep with him.   
  


He hoped he wouldn’t end up on the floor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is one of my favorite chapters just because of the end.


	11. The weekend hangout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten people at a hangout, what will they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know like almost nothing about Minx.

George woke up completely draped over Dream. He looked up at the sleeping blonde, tempted to give him a kiss to wake him up from his eternal slumber. But it would be kind of weird to wake up to your friend kissing you claiming they were just copying a Disney movie. 

He clicked on his phone and saw that it was five. They were meeting everyone else at twelve that afternoon, so he really didn’t have to get up that early. Instead, he laid his head back down on Dream’s chest and fell asleep again. 

Well, he would have fallen asleep if his door hadn’t opened. “Hey, can you make-“ his little sister stopped talking upon seeing the two boys in bed. She just stepped out of the room again. 

George sighed and snuggled more into Dream. George then realized he was cuddling with Dream and turned to face the wall. His face burned with embarrassment, he had to have fallen asleep like that to wake up in the position. And Dream had to deal with George’s tiredness. George had stayed over at Dream’s house before, did he do it that time too? He groaned into his hands and started to fall asleep again.

  
Dream had woken up to the pleasant sight of not being on the floor. He sat up in the bed and saw that George was curled up into a ball against the wall. How George had gotten there was a mystery to Dream but he didn’t question it too much. He looked at his phone and saw that it was nine.

He got out of bed and got his clothes, he would have to take a shower that morning too. He really didn’t want to wake George up, but he also didn’t want to struggle with the foreign shower. In order to not take an hour in the shower, he woke George up. 

George woke up easily with only his name being called and he sat straight up. He looked at Dream with eyes that made it look like he had been up for hours. 

“Hey, could you show me how to use your shower?” Dream asked. George squinted at Dream and then nodded his head. But he didn’t move from his spot on the bed.

“George?” Dream asked. George finally got what Dream was asking for and he got up out of bed with a yawn. He went through his drawers and pulled out his own clothes for the day, along with a two in one shampoo. Dream looked at him confused as to why he needed to take his own shampoo to the bathroom. George just walked passed him out the door. Dream followed as George led him to the bathroom without saying a word. 

When George got there, he seemed to have fully woken up. He showed Dream how to use the shower and gave him the shampoo.

“I have to keep my shampoo in my room if I don’t want them to waste it.” George said. Dream nodded his head and George walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. Dream stared at the door for a few more seconds before beginning to actually shower and get ready.

When they were all done it was already eleven, they got all the stuff that they would need: skates, bag, money, ect. Then they headed out to where they were going to meet up with everyone else. Wilbur was already there with Tubbo and Tommy trailing behind him.

“Do you recon there’s going to be any women here, Wilbur?” Tommy asked.

“None that would be interested in children, like you.” Wilbur replied. Tommy sped to walk backwards in front of Wilbur.

“NOW LISTEN HERE BIG MAN, I AM NOT A CHILD, LOOK!” Tommy yelled as he pulled up his sleeve and flexed his muscle. 

“Would a child have muscles like this?” Tommy asked. 

Wilbur laughed, “Tommy, there is no ‘muscle’ there.” Tommy looked to his arm and sighed. He looked to Tubbo.

“Well, we all technically have muscle even if it isn’t showing.” Tubbo said in what Dream thought was an attempt to make Tommy feel better.

“Tubbo. You’re not helping.” Tommy said, defeated. Tommy was still backing up and Dream grabbed his shoulders so that he wouldn’t back up into him. This caused Tommy to shriek and turn around to face Dream.

“Big D, warning next time. You almost got stabbed.” Tommy said. Dream really didn’t want to be called ‘Big D’ by a child but he’s tried to get him to stop multiple times to no avail. Tommy then looked over to George. 

“Oh ho ho, I don’t want to interrupt your date, gentlemen. Please continue.” Tommy teased. Tubbo went over to Wilbur, whispering something in his ear. He only got a shrug in response but shook his head in some sort of understanding. Dream and George just shook Tommy’s comment off. 

Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur started talking to each other again so Dream and George decided to converse on their own. In the middle of their conversation he noticed that George had been looking past him in shock before looking back at Dream pretending nothing had happened. 

Dream was confused so he turned around to try and see what George was looking at only to be greeted by the face of Sapnap. He flinched because of how close he was, causing Sapnap to laugh. 

“Sapnap? What are you doing here?” George asked. Sapnap put his arm on George’s shoulder, leaning on him.

“Well, a little birdie told me about your idea to skate around town and I wanted to see what was going on.” Sapnap said. George looked at Dream with a confused face but Dream only looked at him with the same expression. 

“Sorry guys, I’m very easy to peer pressure.” Ranboo said from behind Dream and George, shocking them both.

“How long have you been there?” Dream asked.

“I just got here.” Ranboo said, trying not to laugh at the two boys’ reactions. 

“Since you’re here, you want to come with us, Sapnap?” George asked.   
  
Sapnap lit up, “hell yeah!” It really wasn’t a problem to have one more person, right?

  
“There are a lot of people here.” Dream said as everyone had arrived. 

Niki had come with her friends. One with puffy hair and a pirate-esque outfit and sunglasses, Puffy was her name. Then a girl with died purple-ish, pink hair and a thick eyeliner, Minx. With all of the people there, it made a total of ten people. 

They decided that they couldn’t easily move around town with all ten of them in a group together and they split up into two. Tommy and Wilbur were the leaders of each group since they knew each corner and crevice of the town like the back of their hand.

In Tommy’s group he had Tubbo, Ranboo, Dream, George, and Sapnap.

In Wilbur’s group, he had Minx, Puffy, and Nikki.

Once the groups had been decided, they went to go eat lunch. Dream ended up paying for his entire group because George and Sapnap begging him and the kids lacking money. Dream sighed, now not only did he have to deal with Sapnap’s pleads, but he had to deal with George’s as well. He would go broke at some point.

  
Wilbur took his group over to an abandoned school for their first skating destination.   
  
“I swear to God Wilbur, if we get arrested I’m going to kill you.” Minx said as she hopped over the gate.

“That actually might be kind of fun.” Puffy replied. 

“How the fuck is getting arrested fun?” Minx asked. 

“Well think about it, we’d all be in prison together. Doesn’t that seem like fun?” Puffy asked. 

“I think you might have a twisted version of what fun is.” Wilbur said, chuckling slightly.

“I don’t think we’d get arrested for this. But we would probably have to pay a lot of money.” Niki said.

“Wilbur, you better be paying the fuckin’ fine.” Minx said. Wilbur just laughed and they all went looking for somewhere that they could skate at.

  
Tommy had taken his group to a part of the town without the paved sidewalks. This made the two that were roller skating struggle a bit more on the road than the people that could easily just carry their wheels. 

“Are we there yet?” Tubbo asked.

“I actually don’t know how far away this place is.” Tommy admitted, shrugging it off like it wasn’t a big deal. With that, George and Dream stopped to put their regular shoes on, not wanting to struggle for an undetermined amount of time. 

But it turned out they were only minutes away from their destination and they really didn’t have to take their skates off in the first place.

“I’m not sure that being with Tommy is such a good idea anymore.” Dream said to George.

George nodded, “I think he’s purposely trying to make us suffer.”

They ended up at a place with the smooth sidewalk that they had missed. A skatepark that people most likely forgot about because of how far it was away from everything. And maybe because you would have to go down a sketchy path to get to it. It was a simple park, ramps and ledges, stairs. The basics.

Sapnap had challenged the kids to a game of skate, so Dream had the bright idea to challenge George as well. George laughed at the challenge. 

“You want to challenge me to a game of skate?” George asked. Dream nodded. 

“Dream, no. That would be completely unfair.” George responded.

“But George, I want to play skate with you.” Dream whined.

“No. We can’t do that.” George said.

“Well, we could dance together instead.” Dream said. George frowned at that. 

Dream leaned into his ear, “or I could make it a command. If you would prefer.” 

George sighed, “okay, we’ll play skate.” Dream smiled, knowing he had won and dragged George over to the ramp.

After only a couple of rounds, George had won without a single letter. Dream lied on the ground in front of the ramp. 

“I told you. You shouldn’t have challenged me.” George said, squatting beside Dream. Dream just groaned and Sapnap laughed at him.

The game of skate begun with Dream going first.

Dream had failed his trick on the second turn and it had been George’s turn. George went up the ramp, jumped and went back down the ramp backwards. Dream attempted to do the same but landed wrong and ended up sliding down the ramp, chest to the floor. 

This peaked Sapnap’s interest as he started watching them. This made his game of skate stop as the rest of them watched as well.

George had gone back up the ramp, this time jumping onto his stoppers before going backwards down again. Dream had tried and landed on one of his stoppers, the other foot had landed on his toes and he tripped, hitting his head on the ramp on his way down. 

“He really sucks at this, doesn’t he?” Tommy whispered.

“I kinda feel bad for him.” Ranboo replied. Sapnap just laughed at Dream. 

George helped him back up and decided to tone it down for a second and do a simple soul grind. Dream was surprisingly able to do it as well. George decided that this meant he didn’t have a serious injury and went back to the ramp.

He went up, jumped on the top and then jumped back to roll back down. Dream looked at George’s smile on his way back down and thought about how safe it would be. He attempted it anyways and ended up on the floor on his stomach.

George thought that he should’ve stopped then with the ramp but Sapnap seemed to be amused by it so he continued. That’s how Dream ended up on the ground.

  
“Boys, as much as I’d like to stay, it’s going to be getting dark soon and me and Tubbo have plans with Ranboo.” Tommy said. 

They all agreed that it was a good idea to call it a day after Sapnap’s game of skate. Ranboo actually won that one and Tommy had a great time making fun of him for it on the way back.

  
“I’m not sure that that rail is meant to be skated on.” Puffy stated. Minx was at the top of the stairs, ready to grind on the handrail. It would have been fine to skate if not for the straightened end of it. 

“I won’t let some straight fucking thing stop me.” Minx said as she got ready to ride it. Puffy looked over to Nikki and Nikki just smiled, seeming to say that it would be fine.

“Minx, I really don’t think you should do that.” Wilbur advised. 

“You aren’t the one paying the hospital bill so don’t fookin’ worry about it.” Minx said, getting annoyed by their protest. She sighed and started towards the rail. She jumped and landed on it.

It was smooth enough to make her forget about the sudden change from angled to flat. Her left skate went straight, and she lost her balance and fell backwards onto the pavement. 

“Fucking cunt. That hurt.” Minx groaned. The other three ran over to her.

“Minx, what were you thinking was going to happen?” Wilbur asked.

“Oh shut up, Wilbur.” Right then Wilbur’s phone started ringing. He picked it up and was informed about the others leaving. He decide that they should probably leave too, since Minx was already back on her feet.

  
“I’m sorry that I didn’t get to skate with you guys, we’ll have to plan for some other time.” George said. 

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m down to skate with you later.” Puffy said, hand held out to George. George took it and shook her hand.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun!” Niki replied. 

“Are you good?” Minx asked looking at the boy up and down. 

“Uh, I guess.” George said, slightly intimidated by the taller woman.

“You can bring your boyfriend there too.” She said looking at Dream. Dream started laughing. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” George said. 

They said their goodbyes and they were off their separate ways. 

“Hey, what do you say we hang out at Dream’s house?” Sapnap asked. Dream rolled his eyes. 

“Dream?” George said, asking for permission.

“If you’re planning on staying over, we have to get George some clothes.” Dream said.

“Why not let him use some of mine. I have extra at your house anyways.” Sapnap suggested. Dream looked at the two boys, they were relatively the same size.

“Sure, if you don’t mind, George.” Dream said. George shook his head. 

Sapnap yelled, “WOOO SLEEPOVER AT DREAM’S HOUSE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter. I will admit.


	12. Sapnap ships it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wanted to have a sleepover last chapter, yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I’m back, sorry for not posting, it’s been wild. Anyways, birthday was yesterday and it was pretty lit.
> 
> Uh, if I don’t post anything here, I might have posted something on TikTok. So yeah, @fanfic.loser

“Does he always do this?” Sapnap asked, pointing over to George who was asleep in Dream’s arms. 

“Yeah, he does this when he gets tired.“ Dream explained. 

“Why don’t you ever cuddle with me, Dreamie?” Sapnap asked, batting his eyes at Dream. 

“Because you smell.” Dream said. Sapnap crawled over to Dream. Dream glared at him but it didn’t affect Sapnap. When he was close enough, he sat up and then fell down on top of Dream and George, hugging both of them. Dream sighed, he felt George shift positions so that his back was laying on Dream and his hands pressed to Sapnap’s chest.

“Hea-vy.” George slurred in his sleep. Sapnap could feel George weakly push at his chest so he got off. George smiled and leaned back into Dream to fall asleep.

“I am offended.” Sapnap said. 

Dream laughed, “Well maybe if you didn’t try and suffocate him, you could cuddle with him.” 

Sapnap smiled, “nah. I’m over it.” Sapnap leaned back to his side of the couch.

“Do you like him?” Sapnap asked. Dream looked him, Sapnap had a small smirk forming on his face. 

“No, I don’t like George. He’s our friend.” George shuffled again to put squish his cheek to Dream’s chest. Then a camera clicked. Dream looked up to where Sapnap was holding his phone.

“What’s that for?” Dream asked. 

“Look at this and tell me again what you just said.” Sapnap said, handing Dream his phone. Dream looked at the photo, George cuddled into him and Dream looking down at him. 

“Look at your face.” Sapnap said, pointing to the area where he believed Dream’s face was. Dream was smiling softly, like a mother would look at their newborn baby. Dream pressed a few spots on the phone and his own phone pinged. 

“Did you seriously just send it to yourself?” Sapnap asked as Dream gave the phone back.

“Yes. And no, I don’t like George, he’s just my friend.” Sapnap laughed.

“There is no way. Why did you send yourself the picture?” Sapnap asked.

“Blackmail.” Dream said nonchalantly.

“Whatever you say. If it helps you get your dick up, then that’s not my problem.” Sapnap said. Dream started wheezing, “WHAT?”

George was the first to wake up, he had a blanket over his arms and Sapnap’s back laying on his lap. He followed where Sapnap’s body should be and saw his head peeking out of the sheets and laying on the armrest. He looked to the side of Sapnap and saw the giant that he was laying on. George moved his hands that were under the blanket to feel another pair of hands that he assumed were Dream’s since Sapnap’s arms where above the blanket. 

George was trapped in his spot on the couch, and he doubted that the two would get up any time soon because of how late they stayed up. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep. But first he had to lay back on Dream. He contemplated just waiting there, awake, for the others to get up, but he didn’t even have his phone and he figured staring at a wall wouldn’t be very entertaining. He slowly leaned back onto Dream, stopping when he felt him move a little.

The sleeping Dream shuffled to face George as much as he could with Sapnap on his lap. Then he used the arms that he already had around George to pull him a little tighter, leaning on George. George now couldn’t escape even more now, and he was being used like a pillow for Dream, meaning he wasn’t that comfortable. Since neither Dream nor Sapnap woke up during the interaction, he assumed that they were really tired. George, on the other hand, was now fully awake. 

But since they were tired, he could probably escape easier. He looked to his right and saw an unused pillow. He was barely able to grab it form his position. He then leaned back so that Dream was leaning on the couch instead of him. George tried to give him the pillow to grab onto, but he wasn’t fast enough as Dream just grabbed him again. 

He sighed; his plan had failed but at least he was in a more comfortable position. He relaxed into Dream’s arms and tried to sleep again, this time succeeding.

Sapnap woke up next and sat up. He yawned and looked behind him where he was sleeping. He saw Dream and George, now without the blanket that Sapnap had on him. Dream and George were gently holding each other’s hands. Sapnap got up and put the blanket back on the two.   
  
The fact that Dream says that he doesn’t like George but then proceeds to do stuff like this made Sapnap somewhat frustrated. But then again, just a picture might help Dream realize. He took the blanket back off of them and got a picture of them holding hands, then put the blanket back on. Now that he thought about it, he never asked George what he thought of Dream either.

He’ll ask later. Right now, it was eleven am and he should be heading home. He sent Dream a text saying that he was leaving with the photo of Dream and George. He left the two of them alone, saying goodbye to his family and Patches on his way out.

Finally, Dream was woken up by Patches and George. Patches was on George’s lap, purring loudly as George pet her. Dream smiled at the two and leaned his head on George’s shoulder, making him flinch.

“Heya, Georgie.” Dream said.

“It’s already noon, I thought you died.” George said, looking at Dream. Dream flushed as he backed away from George’s face and off his shoulder. George looked at him in confusion of his actions.

“Uh sorry, do you want to go eat then?” Dream said, not wanting to look at George’s eyes.

“Sure.” George said, getting off the couch, cat long gone ahead of them. George was making them eggs even though it was lunch. That’s all that he could make without burning down the house. Dream sat on the stool and leaned on the countertop staring at George. He was scrambling around the kitchen throwing stuff in the pan and a cup. He wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing. He was thinking about what Sapnap had said last night. 

Did he like the boy in front of him? Did he even like boys? He pulled out his phone and saw that there were two messages from Sapnap.

‘Hey, I’m going to be gone when you wake up. So don’t be scared if I’m gone.’ And an attachment. 

He clicked on the message and he was brought to his messages. The image clear as day on his phone. His face burned up as he turned off his phone. He placed it on the counter and slammed his head into it. 

George turned around in shock, “Dream?”

“I’m okay.” Dream said with a thumbs up. George continued making his eggs without a second thought. Dream laid his cheek on the cold countertop. He was gay? Or bi like Wilbur said. No, it’s just stupid embarrassment. Nothing beyond embarrassment.

He lifted his head up to see George with a concerned look and a plate of scrambled eggs on toast. He smiled at George and took the plate from him. George smiled warily back and sat next to him. Dream took a bite of the food and his whole face lit up. He looked at George in his excitement and George looked at him in confusion again.

“Is it good?” George asked. Dream nodded and George smiled again, concern still showing in his eyes. Dream started to devour the sandwich and George just watched him. He was finished in less than seven minutes. 

“You’re already done?” George asked when he looked at Dream’s completely clean plate. 

“Yeah, it was good.” Dream said as he got up to put the plate in the trash. George continued to eat his food and he was done ten minutes after Dream. 

“You eat so slow.” Dream said, chuckling.

“Shut up. Do you have coffee?” George asked, looking in the pantry. 

“Nah, the smell of coffee makes me gag.” Dream replied. George nodded in understanding.

Today was the last day of Dream’s demands. George only had one more safe word he could use. They didn’t really do anything that day, since they already wasted the first half of it sleeping. All they did was go to Dream’s room and turn on Minecraft on the computer. They decided to just play around together in creative as one of them controlled the mouse and one of them controlled the keyboard. 

“I’ll just sit on your lap.” George said blankly. There was only the one chair and neither of them wanted to sit on the floor and play.

“What? Let’s just play rock, paper, scissors. C’mon.” Dream replied. 

“Aw, is Dreamie here scared to have someone on his lap? We literally slept with me in your lap.” George stated.

‘Well yeah, but we were asleep.’ Dream thought.

He didn’t want to seem suspicious, so he just let George sit on his lap. One he sat down, Dream started to panic. He was usually great at Minecraft but the man on his lap made such a distraction that he couldn’t play right.

“Dream, just spam click if you have to. We have to make this mlg.” George said. They were attempting to do an mlg water bucket, but Dream kept on missing the click that he needed to place the water. Dream nodded their character and George started to walk off the edge again. 

This time Dream spammed the mouse, a bit ashamed by the action. They had safely made it to the water that Dream placed on the ground. George stood up in accomplishment with his arms held high in the air. Dream just sat in his chair with the feeling of George still lingering. Then George turned to look at him and Dream gave him a smile.

“Dream, you have to be a little more excited than that.” George said. He walked over to Dream and placed his hands on his shoulders. He put their foreheads together and stared at Dream, Dream avoided eye contact. He was trying his hardest to keep his blush down and couldn’t handle looking at George as well.

“Look at me and show some enthusiasm! We just spent ten minutes doing that.” George said as he pushed away from him. Dream looked at him and punched his fist into the air. 

“We did it, Pogchamp!” Dream yelled, voice still a bit monotone. George laughed, then he started to put his stuff back in his bag. 

“Wha- are you leaving?” Dream asked as he stood up from the chair.

“Where was that energy earlier? But yeah, I have to go home sometime.” George replied.

“But you could go home tomorrow.” Dream said.

“And you’d let me?” George asked, looking at Dream. Dream smiled; he knew he would probably complain the next day as well, but he still wanted George to stay over. George turned back to his bag that he was putting stuff in.

“I’ll leave Sapnap’s clothes on the bed here.” George said as he placed Sapnap’s extra clothes on the bed.

“NOO GEORGE DON’T LEAVE!” Dream said, grabbing George’s shoulders and shaking him a little bit. 

George laughed a little, “Dream, I have to go.” 

“GEORGE NOOOO.” Dream repeated as he put his head on George’s chest.

“Dream, I really can’t stay.” George said.

Dream lifted his head up and started to laugh, “baby it’s cold outside.” 

George looked at him and laughed along, “I gotta go away.” 

“Baby it’s cold outside.” Dream said, using the hands on George’s shoulders to sway him a little bit. 

“This evening has been,” George said, stepping with the swaying.

“Been hoping that you’d dropped in,” Dream said, stepping with George.

“So very nice,” George said giggling.

“I’ll hold your hands,” Dream said, sliding his hands down George’s arms to his hands. “They’re just like ice.” Dream said, holding them to his cheek before twirling George around.

“Uh, I wish I knew how,” George said. Dream laughed at the fact that he skipped multiple lines. 

“Your eyes are like starlight now,” Dream said.

“To break the spell,” George said, twirling himself again dramatically. 

“I’ll take your hat.” Dream said, pointing at George’s collar bone. George looked down and Dream flung his finger up to hit his chin. George pouted. “Your hair looks swell.” Dream said, ruffling his hair.

George moved away from Dream, right and left hands still connected, “I ought to say ‘No, no, no, sir.’”

Dream pulled him back in, “mind if I move in closer?” 

George smiled, leaning into dream’s face, “at least I’m gonna say that I tried.” Dream saw how close they were, not too close, so he leaned into George’s face as well. 

“What’s the sense of hurting my pride?” Dream said. 

George pulled back, turning his head with a smile, “I really can’t stay.”

Dream grabbed his chin to face him, “baby don’t hold out.” George fake pouted and Dream smirked as they sang at the same time,

“Aw, but it’s cold outside!”   
“Baby it’s cold outside!”

They both laughed together and let go of each other. “But I really do have to go, Dream.” George said. 

“What if I demanded that you stay?” Dream asked with a smile. 

“Then I might have to use my goggles.” George replied as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He walked through the house to the door.

“Goodbye, Dream.”

“Goodbye, Georgie.” 

George left and Dream sighed. He didn’t ask for anything else that day and went to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, he groaned at the time. 7:30.

He really wanted George, or his scrambled eggs right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know but I hope you enjoyed anyways. Also that last scene with baby it’s cold outside animated.👌 Would be perfect. I might do it but I’ve never animated before.


	13. You know those BuzzFeed “Am I Gay” tests? Yeah...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much explains it.

Techno was back at school that day, so Dream spent the day walking himself to classes. He didn’t realize just how lonely it was walking alone until now. He watched as George smiled brightly as he talked to Techno. And how Techno had a small smile on his face as well. Did George smile like that with Dream?

Dream stared at them until they turned a corner and went out of sight. He sighed and walked the opposite way to his class. At lunch, he watched as George and Techno passed by his table to go outside. The only interaction being the wink Dream gave George when they locked eyes. He smiled at George’s reaction, but it immediately fell once he was out the cafeteria doors.

It made sense that he would eat with Techno, he was George’s first friend here. So, why did Dream wish that George sat with him instead? He shook the thoughts out of his head and went to contribute to the table’s conversation instead. He couldn’t be moping in this atmosphere.

He did his usual staring at George in robotics, not messing with him and getting yelled at this time. Then he saw him last at the end of the day. George saw him and waved, so Dream walked over to him.

“Hey Dream, I’m not going to go to the park today since I’m going over to Technoblade’s to study.” George said.  
  
Dream didn’t let his smile waver, “it’s fine. We’ll go some other time.” George smiled and ran off over to Techno. He smiled until they disappeared from his view. It’s just one day, Dream has had him for two weeks, he can survive one day.

Yeah. Dream went to his house. 

Dream was in his room by himself. He wished George was there. But why? Why did he wish for George to be there? There was Sapnap and all of his other friends that he could wish for as well.

Dream only had the slightest clue as to why he wanted George. But even if he was good at reading other people, he was never good at reading himself. So, he pulled out his phone and went to an incognito tab.

‘Am I gay?’ Was put into the search bar. He clicked enter and was sent to the page of websites. Might as well see, right?

‘Have you ever kissed a person of the same sex?’ Nope, just girls so far.

‘Have you ever fantasized about kissing a person of the same sex?’ Dream felt his cheeks burn at the thought. George’s lips just centimeters away from his, only a lean could connect them. He shook off the thought, now he’s fantasized about it.

‘Are you looking for a serious answer or are you here just for fun?’ Well, he really didn’t know why he was taking the quiz, but he did want an answer.

‘Do you have homosexual friends?’ Dream thought about it, depends on whether Skeppy and Bad count.

‘Have others ever confused you as a homosexual?’ Again, depends on whether or not their teasing counts. But Sapnap did ask seriously last night.

‘Who do you find more attractive, Angelina Jolie or Brad Pitt?’ Okay, this question was unfair. Of course, he had to choose Brad Pitt, who wouldn’t?

‘How is your gaydar working?’ What the fuck kind of question was that? He decided to call Bad.

“Hey, are you gay?” Dream asked.

“What?” Skeppy said through Bad’s phone. Dream sighed and hung up. That did absolutely nothing.

‘Imagine someone of the same sex come up and kiss you.’ George.

He clicked the ‘calculate results’ button and he was taken to a page with a ‘start quiz button’ and comments. Where the fuck were the results? He looked at the comments and they all said their results as gay.

Then one thread caught his eye.

‘Where are the results?’

‘I think if you ended up here, you know.’ What the fuck was that supposed to mean. He clicked out of the website and went to another one.

BuzzFeed has good enough quizzes, right? The quiz had a bunch of movies that he had to pick from. But he really didn’t know any of them. He got his results back as straight, but he didn’t think that quiz was fair. He decided to try another one.

‘What do you consider yourself right now? Straight.

‘Have you ever had feelings for a member of the same sex?’ Why the fuck do you think he was taking the test? He sighed and opened another tab. He guessed he had to figure out if he liked George before he tested if he was gay.

‘Do I like someone?’ Was typed into the search bar.

‘When you watch a romantic movie, how do you feel?’ Well considering that the only romance movies that he’s watched were Shrek and those Disney movies with George, none of the answers were right. He guessed he wanted the same love as Shrek and Fiona.

‘When someone says the name of the person you like, what happens?’ Well, he usually thinks about his sexuality. Or how happy he looks all the time. Again, not answers. They need to make these quizzes a bit more diverse.

‘When the person talks to you, what happens?’ Nothing really, unless he makes certain jokes or says certain things.

‘Valentine’s Day is coming up. How do you feel about it?’ Well, he usually gave presents to all of his friends. But he would love to see the type of reaction that George would have to getting a box of chocolates with a wink.

‘You’re walking down a street and see a couple holding hands. What do you think?’ He thought back to the picture that Sapnap had taken of him and George holding hands. Or when he held hands with George yesterday while dancing. He wanted to hold them again.

‘Your phone lights up and you see it’s a text from your special someone! What happens?’ Well, Dream would usually smile and get excited because it meant that they would get to hang out again.

‘When you pass your special someone at work or school, you have solid eye contact. What do you want to happen next?’ Usually, he would wink and expect George to blink back. But not an option. Dream clicked on the answer that said they would cuddle.

‘You’re heading to the bathroom when you see your special someone taking to someone else just outside where they have privacy.’ George and Techno talking outside wasn’t really a problem to him. So, it really didn’t matter for anyone else. George would still hang out with Dream afterwards and it would be fine.

‘At the grocery store, you see your special someone buying a heart-shaped box of candies. What do you think?’ He would hope that whoever gets that candy is happy with it. He has a bunch of family that he could give it to. But what if he gave it to another person, like Niki, or Sapnap, or Techno? Would he be fine with that?

‘How long do you usually talk to the person in question?’ For hours if they had time.

‘YOU REALLY LIKE THEM!’

Did he really like him, though? The quiz was kind of unfair since none of the answers really suited him after all. No harm in taking another one.

‘Do I Like Him? (For Girls Only)’ Did he count as a straight woman if he liked a guy? He clicked on the quiz anyways, seeing as it probably didn’t matter.

’When you see him, how do you react?’ Wink at him.

‘When he starts a conversation with you, how do you feel?’ Normal, he’s still George.

‘When he smiles at you, how do you react?’ Adore his smile, and smile back.

‘If you see him with another girl, how would you most likely react?’ He’s hung out with other girls and boys before. It’s really no big deal.

‘What would you do if he asked you on a date?’ Dream smiled at the thought of George asking him out on a date. He probably would say it just as a joke, and that part made Dream’s smile fall.

‘What if he were to talk about a girl with you?’ George has talked about Nihachu and other girls before. But the question probably meant romantically. Dream would probably listen to him, he really wouldn’t be that affected, would he?

‘You found out he loves your best friend. What do you do?’ If George decided that he liked someone else, he had no right to be mad about it. It happens.

‘How do you feel about him?’ Dream hesitated at picking an answer. He was just a friend, but what if Dream was gay or bi? This is why he was taking the test in the first place. Why would they ask him? He chose to consider them just friends.

‘What if he texted you something random like, “Hey how are you?” What would you reply?’ Normally. What kind of question is that? ‘Do you like him just because he looks good, or is there something else?’ He didn’t even know if he liked George, he couldn’t say why he liked him.

**‘Ready for your result?  
**

**Hmm. Methinks he's piqued your interest, but you're not totally, completely sure about him yet. Maybe you've got something heating up on another burner right now? In any case, like is good, very good. Maybe someday it will grow into love! One can hope.:) Wishing you the best!’**  
  
  


That didn’t answer a single one of his questions. It literally just told him what he already knew. He wondered if he really could get anything out of these quizzes. Probably not. He headed back to the other quiz.

‘Have you ever had feelings for a member of the same sex?’ Dream just now realized there was an ‘I don’t know,’ answer that he could have picked.

‘Have you ever had feelings for a member of the opposite sex?’ Yes.

‘Have you ever experienced something considered gay?’ Technically, cuddling with a guy in his sleep was considered gay, so yeah.

‘Have you ever experienced something considered straight?’ Also yes.

‘What do you find more attractive: members of the same or of the opposite sex?’ Comparing George to the other girls he’s dated. He was fairly attractive. So, the same?

‘Have you ever found yourself staring at a member of the same sex?’ Yes. He actually stares at George a weirdly large amount of robotics.

‘Have you ever found yourself staring at a member of the opposite sex?’ Yes. 

‘Do you have a crush at the time?’ Maybe.

‘You’re probably bisexual!’

This was one of the only legit quizzes that he’s taken, but he decided not to trust it since he still didn’t even know if he liked George.

Fuck.

He started over again. All night, he did quiz after quiz. ‘Do I like him?’ ‘Am I gay?’ ‘Am I bi?’ ‘How do I know if I like someone?’ At the end of the night, he had given up.

He sighed as he went to Sapnap’s contact. He sent him four links. Two of them were gay tests he took and the other two were ‘Do I like him?’ tests.

“What do you want me to do with these?” Sapnap texted.

“Take the tests. And think about George when taking the last two.” Dream replied.

“I’m not going to take these stupid tests.” Sapnap said.

“C’mon, why not?” Dream asked.

“Did you take these tests?” Sapnap asked.

“Yes, and now I need you to take the tests.” Dream replied.

“If I was gay, I would have told you, Dream. Why did you take these tests?” Sapnap said.

“I wasn’t asking if you were gay. I want you to take the test to see if they’re real.” Dream said, getting annoyed by Sapnap not wanting to take the tests.

“Why do you need to know if they’re real?” Sapnap asked. Dream sighed; he really didn’t want to answer that question. Sapnap would just tease and make fun of him.

“Are you questioning if you’re gay or not?” Sapnap asked. Dream didn’t want to reply to the text until Sapnap started to spam him with, “Dream.”  
  
“Yes I am, Sapnap.” Dream replied.

“Wait, is it because you like George?” Sapnap replied.

“I don’t like George.” Dream said.

“Dream, I think that if you took two tests asking about whether you like him or not, you like him.” Sapnap said. Well, more than two, but that only further proved Sapnap’s point.

“Whatever, Sapnap.” Dream replied and he turned off his phone. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling above him. He had two questions to answer. Was he bi? And did he actually like George? Well, if he thought about it logically, it was a yes to both of those questions. But this wasn’t something you could figure out logically, or in a single day he might add. He wanted to wait, study his own actions for once. He had a plan tomorrow, and he was hoping that he would fulfill it. Just take notes of how he acts around George.

He woke up the next morning and practically jumped out of his bed. He opened his drawer and got out the tiny notebook he got years ago. He honestly didn’t know how he remembered that it was there, but he was glad he kept it. He ran to school and he was actually on time to his first class.

As he sat down, him and George made eye-contact. He winked and George blinked harshly back with a smile. Dream smiled back; George’s smile was so cute. He snapped out of it and wrote down his notes. Throughout the class, he studied George, every movement of his pencil, every time he bit or licked his lips. George seemed completely normal, nothing different than other days. But then he remembered that he was supposed to be studying himself and not George.

Class ended and he watched George and Techno until they were out of sight. Then came lunch, he sat at his table and stared at the door, waiting for the two to walk in the door. When they did, he stared at George until they made eye-contact and he winked. George blinked back with a smile and a giggle. He watched until they made their way outside.

He made it to robotics where he stared at the back of George’s head or watched him tap his pencil on the desk.  
  
Then the classes were over and he walked George home, they laughed and talked the entire way. When they were only two more blocks away, Dream told George to hop on his back. George rode Dream home on his skateboard. When they got there, he put George down and said goodbye with a kiss on the back of his hand. Then he headed home himself.

When he got home he went over his notes.

‘Winked at him, smiled when he smiled.’ So far, it was really normal.

‘Stared at him the entire class period.’ A little weird now.

‘Stare until he made eye contact. Watch him and his friend walk outside.’ Okay, kinda creepy now.

‘Stare at him for another class period.’ This was getting a little too weird.

‘Watch him and his friend until they’re out of sight.’ Dream scares himself sometimes.

‘Walk him home, carry him home.’ Okay, normal stuff.

‘Give him a kiss on the hand.’ That’s gentlemanly.

If Dream wanted to find out how much of a creep he was, he had the answer right here. But it didn’t answer anything else besides that. He groaned as he threw the notebook in a corner. He would ask Sapnap about it later, but now he wasn’t in the mood.

He was going to watch Cinderella again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was researching the tests and I forgot sexual attraction exists. Yeah, fun fact, I’m on the ace spectrum.


	14. Where ignorance is bliss, 'tis folly to be wise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, just a little chapter leading to the next few again.

George stared at his hand as he made it to the bathroom. Dream was so stupid. George washed his hands and went to the kitchen to eat. He took out a new bag of dinosaur chicken nuggets. He was ashamed of the fact that he started to like eating them, but they reminded him of childhood, even if he never ate them as a child.

They also reminded him of that night that Dream ate a nugget that he had licked. George shook his head, what a weirdo. He smiled as he put the nuggets on a plate, trying this time to put them in the microwave. He went to put in a time but realized he didn’t really know what the instructions meant. How does he turn his microwave to high?

‘How do I cook these dinosaurs?’ George texted Dream, hoping he was near his phone.

‘The dino nuggs? Put them in for like a minute and a half.’ Dream replied.

‘But how do I turn the microwave on high?’ George asked.

‘You don’t need your microwave on high. Just put them in.’ Dream replied.

‘But it says to put the microwave on high.’ George stated.   
  
‘Just put the nuggets in the microwave.’ Dream said. George decided to just follow Dream’s directions. He had to put the chicken back in for another thirty seconds but it seemed that Dream was right about not having to put the microwave on high. He went up to his room and got another text from Dream.

‘How are the chicken nuggets?’ George smiled as he put one in his mouth.

‘They aren’t as crispy as they would be in the oven but they’re still good.’ George replied.

‘Did you make some for me?’ Dream asked.   
  
‘No, I didn’t make you any.’ George replied.

‘I guess I’ll make some when I get there.’ Dream sent. 

George was confused and he spammed Dream with questions but got no response. He sighed and went downstairs. When he made it to the living room, he saw his mom at the door. He walked towards it and saw Dream standing in the doorway. 

“Yeah, I was just wondering if George was-“ Dream cut himself off as he looked to the side and saw George. George’s mom turned around to see the problem and smiled when she saw George.

“Hey Dream.” George said.

“Make sure you two get your work done before doing anything else. Other than that, you boys have fun.” George’s mom said as she walked off. Dream stood outside the door, as if he needed permission to come in.

“Come on, let’s get some dinosaurs.” George said. Dream smiled and happily stepped through the door and towards the kitchen. George closed and locked the door behind him. Dream was waiting in the middle of the kitchen when George arrived. George opened the freezer and gave him the bag of chicken, then opened up the cabinet and gave him a plate. 

Dream made himself a plate of the nuggets and put it in the microwave. One minute and thirty seconds of sitting in silence waiting for the microwave to beep later and he had his plate. He put the desired condiments on his plate and the two headed upstairs. 

They both got on the bed, where George’s plate was as well. Dream reached over him and grabbed the remote. George ate and watched as Dream tried to navigate the T.V to turn something on. Then, he got up and turned on the DVD player. The disk was read and showed up on the screen. ‘Cinderella.’ George looked at him with confusion.

“I didn’t have Cinderella at home.” Dream said. 

George laughed, “so you came over here just to watch it?” 

“Maybe I wanted to hang out with my Georgie.” Dream said with a smile.

“Shut up. The movie’s starting.” As the movie started to play on the television George noticed that Dream wasn’t really paying attention to it. It was more like he was paying attention to him. He shook it off and looked down to grab another chicken nugget, only to see another hand there. He grabbed the hand and looked over to Dream.

Dream looked at their hands, shy like he knew he had been caught. George looked down again over to Dream’s plate. 

“Why are you stealing mine? You still have some on your plate!” George yelled. 

Dream smiled, a slight tint on his cheeks, “but they taste so much better when I’m stealing them from you.”   
  
George glared at him before sighing, “give me your plate.” Dream gave him the plate and George put his chicken on Dream’s plate.

“Now we can share them. Happy?” George asked. Dream nodded and George let go of his hand. They had gotten through Cinderella and they went downstairs to put their dishes away. Then they went back up to George’s room to do homework with him.

“Let’s go to the skate park tonight.” Dream said.

“If you want to go to the park, we have to do this homework.” George said.

Dream groaned, “But it’s not due until Thursday.” 

George looked over to him, “And are you going to do it on Thursday?” Dream thought about it for a second.

“If you do it with me.” Dream said with a smirk.

George rolled his eyes, “I’m doing it with you right now. Just do it.” Dream laid down on his back.

“We could do it right now if you tell me that you love me.” Dream bargained.

“Wha- if we don’t do this right now, we won’t be able to go to the skatepark.” George argued. 

“Just tell me you love me.” Dream said. “You can’t just make it more unfair for me, that’s ridiculous.” George said.

“Well, we could just not do the homework at all.” Dream suggested.

“Dream, we have to do this homework now. Don’t you want to go to the skatepark?” George asked.

“I want you to tell me you love me.” Dream replied.

George groaned, “I’ll do this homework by myself then.” George said as he started to type on his computer. Dream just closed the laptop and laid his head on it in George’s lap. George’s face fell in disappointment. Why did he think he would be able to do it by himself?

“C’mon George, what’s so hard? Just tell me you love me. Like I love you.” Dream said, the sentence ending shortly like he was in shock. Shock of what?

“I love you, Dream. Now let’s get this done.” George said. Dream smiled, but it looked slightly sad as he sat back up to work on his computer.

  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Dream liked someone who didn’t like him back. Shit, he didn’t even know if George liked guys or not. Dream hated the awkward feeling that he had given himself. Dream liked George. And now he knew that. But George doesn’t like Dream. It was a talent that Dream had, to be able to tell if someone liked him. He was great at reading people, and right now it was a curse.

Even as George said the words, George showed absolutely no signs of liking him more than a friend. And now Dream had to spend the rest of the day with him, trying not to express his feelings.

They also went to the skate park that evening, when Dream’s dad was asleep. He didn’t want to flirt with George anymore, but he had to keep up the act. They spun together in their skates. Hands held together as they danced and twirled. Every lean in made Dream want to immediately push away. But he let George push away, a smile pushing past his sadness and landing on his face.

Then George put his arms around Dream’s neck, pulling him closer. Dream had to look surprised and not sad.

“Wanna make another bet?” George asked.

“What kind of bet?” Dream replied. George let go of Dream and pushed back.

“How about we do a game of S.K.A.T.E?” George asked. 

Dream looked at him, “how would we do that?”

“Well, I’ll teach you a ton of moves that you can do on these, in three weeks you master them and try to beat me in S.K.A.T.E!” George announced.

“And what happens if I lose?” Dream asked.

“The same rules as before: if you lose, I get to tell you to do anything I want you to. And vice versa if you win.” George said. 

“Why don’t we do it with skateboarding instead?” Dream suggested. 

“Really? You would have a huge advantage. And skateboarding really isn’t my forte, I think I’ll stick with these shoes.” George said, pointing out his feet. Dream smiled, at least he tried it out. 

“Now stop asking questions and either accept or deny.” George said. Dream wasn’t one to turn down a simple challenge so he accepted the bet. Maybe a bit stupid on his part since George had such a clear advantage but he assumed it wouldn’t be that bad. He also kind of wanted to see what George would ask for if he won. But that was only if, because Dream was going to win.   
  


They started that day, George had showed him four tricks, all four he was expected to learn by next week’s Wednesday. Unsurprisingly, they were the tricks that he used during the last time they played S.K.A.T.E together. Next week, he would get four more tricks that he had to learn. Then another four and then they would play. Dream sighed, maybe it really was a bad idea to accept the bet, but the choice had already been made.   
  


After a night of falling, he dropped George off and headed back to his own house. When his back touched the soft bed, he sighed in the relief of it not being the ground. Then he called Sapnap, who picked up surprisingly quick. 

“Hey Dream.” Sapnap said.

“Hey Sapnap. I was questioning like a lot of things yesterday. And today I found out that I uh like George.” Dream said, and Sapnap was about to start freaking out before Dream started talking again. “But I also found out that he doesn’t like me.” Dream finished.

“How do you know he doesn’t like you. Did you suddenly grow a pair and confess?” Sapnap asked. Dream laughed, knowing Sapnap knew he didn’t have the courage to do that.

“No, I just know.” Dream said. 

“Are you talking about that stupid radar you have? You know that doesn’t work.” Sapnap replied. 

“It’s not a radar, it’s deduction. And it works, that’s how come I’ve never been rejected.” Dream said proudly.

“I think you’ve never been rejected because you’re attractive. I don’t believe that you just knew that those girls liked you.” Sapnap replied.

“I’m not that attractive, Sapnap.” Dream said.

“You’ve also only asked out about two girls.” Sapnap argued.

“But that’s only a 25% chance that they would both say ‘yes.’” Dream replied. 

“You’re too lucky to miss a 25% chance. I bet it could have been a 5% chance and you still wouldn’t have missed.” Sapnap stated.

“We aren’t talking about how lucky I am, I knew that they liked me. I’ve liked other girls but I didn’t ask them out because they didn’t like me.” Dream said.

“So you don’t try unless you’re sure that they like you?” Sapnap asked.

“Well, yeah. Then I would get rejected.” Dream replied.

“Your love life must be so boring since you never take risks.” Sapnap said.

“It’s not a risk. It’s 100% rejection. Why would I want that?” Dream asked.

“Well, if you weren’t so worried about analyzing someone to see if they liked you, you would be happily gushing over him right now. Instead of moping about your stupid rejection rates.” Sapnap said.

“I can’t help it. I wanted to know.” Dream said.   
  
“Haven’t you ever heard of the saying, ‘ignorance is bliss?’ Or ‘curiosity killed the cat?’ Your curiosity is killing you.” Sapnap said.

“Don’t get all poetic with me. It’s ‘curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought him back.’ I thought that the satisfaction of knowing he did would make me happy.” Dream said.

“Well, you’re still basing this off your stupid analytics. That’s all bullshit because his feelings aren’t something that are just logically there like an algorithm. They’re real.” Sapnap said. Dream hated it, but Sapnap was somewhat right with that statement. He sighed, knowing that he had been partially defeated.

“But I don’t even know if he likes guys.” Dream said.

“Well, yeah. But you won’t know if you don’t ask.” Sapnap said. 

“What the hell? You just want me to go up to him and ask, ‘hey, you like guys?’” Dream asked, laughing. Sapnap started to laugh too, the mood lifting with their laughter. 

“Ha, maybe.” Sapnap said.

The conversation ended and Dream was still laying in his bed. It was now around two in the morning. Damn it, George. Had to keep Dream up all night. He couldn’t help but think about what would happen if George did in fact like him. Probably nothing too serious.

Even if George did like him, he could never be sure that George would know it. So, asking him out would be absolutely useless. Especially if he was sure that he was straight.

Dream just then realized that he came out to Sapnap. He probably wouldn’t come out to anyone else, seeing as the teasing would just become worse if he confirmed to the group that he was bi. 

He turned to his side and grabbed a pillow, hugging it tight as he fell asleep. He imagined that it was George who had just happened to fall asleep at his house once again. And the thought made him both happy and sad.

But more happy than sad since Dream figured that he would cuddle with George again soon anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, fun fact again: I could actually tell when a person liked me without them showing any serious signs of liking me. I’m just that good. Or people are just too predictable.


	15. I’m a king bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing the George, Techno and Niki group? Well here they are!

“Well, that’s one move down.” George said as Dream rolled down the ramp safely. It was their second day at the park and Dream just learned how to jump on his stoppers while on the ramp. Once Dream made it off the ramp he sat down on the ground leaning on his hands. “Now you just have to learn the other two.” George said. 

Dream looked at him with confusion, “wasn’t I going to learn four a week?”

“Yeah, but I decided that this might not be as fun if I’m just showing the moves down your throat. Unless you want to learn four moves a week.” George teased.

“I think I’ll be good with three.” Dream said.

“Okay, get up, we have another move to learn now.” George said, clapping his hands together. Dream sighed and got off the ground and over to the ramp again.

“Okay, now you’re going to learn this one, it’s going to take a little more time than the previous.” George said. Then he went up the ramp, jumping on the ledge before jumping backwards to go back down. Dream remembered when he first attempted that move, that was a hard fall.

“But that’s not the actual move I want you to learn, it’s just a start.” George said.

“What? What move do you want me to learn if that’s just the start?” Dream asked.

George smiled at him and went to a bigger ramp. He gained some momentum and when he got to the peak of the ramp, he twisted the top half of his body before jumping and twisting the bottom half and going back down the ramp. Dream looked at him with concern on his face. But not concern for George, but concern for himself.  
  
“It’s not that bad, Dream. You aren’t there yet anyways; you have to do the small moves first.” George said. Dream could see the mischief behind those eyes. He just glared at George. 

“Don’t complain or you’ll have to learn another hard move. Right now I’ve planned for you to only learn three semi-hard moves.” George said as he went to sit on a ledge. Dream sighed, he knew that these three weeks would be hard, but he expected George to go a little easy on him.

“I’m not going to be here tomorrow or the day after so I just want you to record me.” George said. Dream rolled over to the ledge to sit down and got his phone out.

“Okay so, you still have to learn that move, but if you finish it, I want you to try this.” George said. Dream started recording, George went up the ramp, jumped and rolled back down.

“That’s pretty simple so I expect you to learn that one quickly. So, after that, you should do this.” George said as he went back up the ramp and hopped on the ledge, then he jumped, turning himself around, and went back down the ramp. 

“You got that?” George asked. Dream nodded and George smiled. Dream zoomed into George’s face when he smiled. 

“Are you still recording?” George asked.

Dream put his phone down, “not anymore.” George rolled his eyes and went over to sit by Dream.

“I don’t expect you to learn the second move tomorrow, so don’t try too hard to impress me.” George said as he poked Dream’s nose. Dream could feel slight heat leave his cheeks, but probably not enough to be noticed. 

“I can’t promise anything.” Dream responded.

“If you can’t play the game then I win by default. But if you want me to win then go ahead and get hurt.” George teased as he got up to get his bag and put his shoes back on. 

Dream put his shoes back on and they started to walk to George’s house. George told Dream that he shouldn’t ride on his back so that he doesn’t get hurt more today. Dream wanted to argue but he didn’t want to be in any more pain than he was right then.

So, instead George grabbed Dream’s hand and swung it as they walked to his house. Dream could feel his chest ache at the thought of the action being friendly. They both walked in comfortable silence, Dream just admiring the feel of George’s hand in his as it swung back and forth. 

It ended all too quickly as they arrived at George’s front door. Dream knelt down in front of George and gave the hand that he was holding a kiss. Teasing himself as that was the only kind of kiss he would ever give to George.

The best and worst part of it was that George didn’t squirm or struggle away from the kiss. George’s smooth hands felt great under his lips, but he didn’t let himself savor the feeling as he had to make it seem like just a friendly gesture. He backed away and stood up. He smiled at George as he gave a bow.

“I shall be off, your majesty.” Dream said and George giggled. He waved goodbye as Dream walked off down the street to his own house.

When he got home he fell on his bed and grabbed the ‘George’ pillow. Held it tightly and squished his face into it. His heart ached. 

He wished he could make George giggle like that after a real kiss. 

He wished he could sincerely hold hands with George.

He wished that he could hold George as tight as he could hold his pillow.

He wished he could wake up in the morning and give the sleeping George a kiss on the forehead.

He wished he could get George to seriously tell him that he loved him. 

He wished that George loved him. 

But life just isn’t fair. And sometimes you just aren’t lucky. He had to face that fact if he wanted to stay friends with George. He spent all night that night trying to stick the fact into his head.

  
George felt warmth on the back of his hand when he woke up. Why would it still be warm? He felt the spot with his other hand, and he couldn’t feel any warmth. He could only feel it in the spot where it was, like his mind was making it up.

He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to try and wash the weird feeling of warmth from his hand. But to no avail as when he dried his hands, he could still faintly feel warmth. He didn’t waste any more time on the trivial thing and thought that it would just go away as the day went on.

He went downstairs and made him and his little sister breakfast, then went to school. When he arrived he greeted Technoblade at his locker.

“Hey, George, you look pale. Is there something wrong?” Techno asked.

“It’s nothing to worry about. I’ll tell you about it later.” George said cheerfully. Techno nodded in understanding and Niki came up to the locker as well. 

“So, we’re going to Techno’s house?” Niki asked.

“Yes, are you sure you wouldn’t rather walk with us?” Techno asked.

“Oh, I’m good, I have to drop some of my stuff off at home first anyways.” Niki replied. 

“Very well then. George, shall we head to class?” Techno asked. 

“We shall.” George said, giggling. 

“I did not come to school today to be disrespected like this.” Techno said with a smile to imply that he was joking.

“My apologies sir Blade.” George said with a bow.

“You know what I think I’m going to walk with Niki today.” Techno said, following after the girl. 

“Wait really don’t.” George said. Techno turned around with a smile of accomplishment. George walked up to him and they both started to head to George’s first class.

  
School had went on as normal, Dream still winking at him every time he walked past, eating with Techno, and the stare he could feel on the back of his head during robotics. Then when he got out of school he waved to Dream a ‘goodbye’ and walked with Techno to his house. 

And damn, it was quite a house.

It was smaller than George’s or Dream’s, but the inside just screamed ‘rich.’ It was gorgeous, from the chandelier that barely hung above Techno’s head to the shower with two shower heads and a spot to dry off at. 

“How come you never duck when you walk under that?” George asked, pointing to the chandelier. 

“I have faith in it.” Technoblade replied. George didn’t question it any further as they moved to his room.

The bed was in the middle of the room, a desk in the corner with binders, loose papers, and pencil boxes stacked on top of it, and a dresser with a tv on top of it in front of the bed. And even though he had all of those things, he still had room around his bed to walk through. The room was also a very comfortable type of messy, all of the clothes picked up from the floor, a bed that was made neatly, but it also had some briefcases and random knacks around the room.

There was always something to look at, even though George had been in the room before, it was never bland. They sat on the bed and George got out all of the stuff that he needed to get out.

He had almost forgotten about the warmth on his hand, he guessed it did actually go away during the day. He stared at it as Techno started to look through the assignment. He looked up and saw George looking at his hand.

“You want to talk about what you were so pale about earlier today?” Techno asked. George looked up at him and was about to sag something when the doorbell rang.

“We should go get that first.” George said. Techno nodded and they headed downstairs. They retrieved Niki from the door and walked back to Techno’s room. George and Niki sat an the bed while techno sat in a rolling chair by his desk.

He looked at George, asking if he still wanted to talk with his eyes. So George started to talk again, “uh, so I woke up and I had this like weird warm feeling on the back of my hand. I tried to like wash it off but it stayed. But it’s gone now, I think it faded throughout the day.” George said, tracing the back of his hand with his finger.

“Well did anything happen to make your hand warm?” Niki asked, looking at George’s hand. George thought about the day before when Dream dropped him off. Techno grabbed George’s hand to inspect it while George was thinking.  
  
“Dream kissed the top of my hand when he dropped me off yesterday.” George said. There was a very loud silence as the other two looked at each other with shock.

“Uh, I don’t know if that would cause your hand to be warm.” Techno said as he gave George his hand back and pulled out his phone. 

“I don’t want to assume anything George. But are you and Dream dating?” Niki asked.

George laughed, “no. We’re just friends. That’s weird how everyone thinks we are dating.” Niki smiled at him politely. 

“George look at me.” Techno said. George looked at him and Techno put a hand to his forehead. Then he lifted it off and went back to being on his phone. 

“That’s very gentlemanly of him. Like you’re his king.” Niki said. 

George looked back at her, “yeah! He’s called me ‘your majesty’ before.” George said.

“Aw that’s such a cute friendship.” Niki said.

“He’s even let me borrow his shirt before. Although I wouldn’t let him leave without it.” George explained. Niki’s eyes shot open wider for a second. 

  
  
  
“George, was the heat radiating off your hand?” Techno asked. 

“No, I only felt it from the spot, it wasn’t radiating off.” Techno nodded and typed something else in his phone. 

  
  


“But he’s also really understanding. Like I get super cuddly when I’m tired and he let me cuddle with him. But like that’s what good friends do. I’ve never had such a close friend before but it’s nice.” George said. 

Niki nodded her head and her and Techno made confused eye contact.

“You weren’t anxious that morning, were you?” Techno asked. George shook his head and Techno typed in something else in while shaking his head.

“Well it seems like you two are very comfortable with each other. Do you like him?” Niki asked. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I like him? He’s my friend.” George said.

Niki giggled, “no, I meant like more than a friend.” Niki said. 

“No, he’s just my friend. Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I like every guy friend I have.” George said.

Niki put her hand over her mouth, “oh no I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t even know that you were gay.”  
  
George’s eyes shot open, “you didn’t know that I was gay? I thought I told you. Sorry I got defensive about it. And don’t worry about it if you didn’t know.” 

Techno sighed as he put his phone down. “Google is absolutely useless.” George looked at Techno’s defeated expression and smiled in reassurance.

“It really wasn’t that big of a deal so don’t worry about it.” George said. Techno grabbed Niki’s assignment and looked at it as well.

“Uh, yeah you only told me about your sexuality, George.” Techno said and George nodded his head.

“I’m glad that it slipped out while talking to you then, Niki.” George said.

“We should get started on this then if we want to get it done.” Technoblade said. They all agreed and started their work.

After the day had ended, Niki left the house and George and Techno were hanging out in his room watching Hercules while Techno explained some of the actual stories behind the gods and their relationships. And George fell asleep to his monotone voice taking about Hades.

George enjoyed when Techno was able to be completely comfortable and ramble about the things he was passionate about. And George was happy that Techno was able to be this with him. But it still didn’t feel like he was as close with him as he was with Dream. Even though he’s known Techno longer, it seemed like he was really close with Dream. Techno never hugged him like Dream, he never kissed him, he never joked like Dream did, and George didn’t cuddle with Techno.

When he woke up the next morning, Techno was at his desk reading a book.

“Hello George, how did you sleep?” Techno asked.

“It was good, sorry for falling asleep in the middle of a conversation.” George replied. 

“It’s fine, I could tell you were really tired.” Techno said, flipping to the next page in his book. George sat straight up and Techno looked at him with concern.

“Oh no, did I do the thing last night?” George asked.

Techno calmed and went back to reading, “if you mean the cuddling, no you did not.” George sighed and fell back on the bed. 

“That’s good.” George said. But now it was weird that he did it with Dream. Why didn’t he do it with Techno?

“Uh but you actually insisted on staying as far away from me as possible. I didn’t try and stop you, but you almost fell off the bed.” Techno said.

“Did I say why?” George asked. 

“You just said, ‘“You just said, ‘I’m a king, bitch.’” Techno said. George would have laughed at the way his monotone voice cussed if he wasn’t embarrassed.

“What time is it?” George asked. 

Techno looked at his phone, “it’s five twenty. I was going to wake you up in ten minutes but I guess you woke yourself up.” Techno said.

He didn’t know if he wanted to sleep over at someone’s house again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google is the most useful tool when trying to figure out when something is wrong :D 
> 
> (This is sarcastic btw.)


	16. Maybe I do like him, Techno.

Dream woke up with the pillow he was clutching last night to be on the ground. He stared at it for a few seconds before rolling out of bed onto it. Of course, the pillow was smaller than him so most of his body hit the floor. He then remembered all of the falling that he did last night.

He was able to do the trick, but he had only been able to do it twice in a row before falling once or twice. He always made a point that if he can’t do it three times in a row, he didn’t learn it. He groaned as he rolled off the pillow onto his stomach. This bet was going to be the death of him. 

After a few more minutes of laying on the floor he realized that if he didn’t get ready then he would be late to school. He forgot it was Monday. Ignoring the pain, he sat up quickly and looked behind him at his clock, 7:45. He shot up and started to get ready. School started at eight, and if he took about ten minutes to get to school, he had to get ready in two. He whipped his clothes on and rushed out of his room with his bag, putting his shoes on by the door.

He ended up getting ready in three minutes, brushing his teeth probably wasn’t a problem right now, right? He made it to school at 7:58. He ran his way through the halls, not paying attention to the students’ weird looks or the protests from teachers.

He turned the corner sharply and ran into the person in front of him, knocking the two of them off their feet. He pushed himself off of them quickly to stand. 

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention, but then again I was running, but sorry.” Dream said quickly. The person on the ground pushed themselves up and looked up at Dream.

“It’s fine, Dream. I’ve fallen before. Don’t run in the hallways next time.” Techno said. Dream smiled as he extended a hand out to him. He was so glad that the person wasn’t a stranger.  
  
“No need, I’ll get up myself. Get to class.” Techno said. Dream wonders if he might’ve damaged their friendship a little but didn’t pressure any more as he headed off to class. He heard the bell ring just as he was outside the door. 

Great, barely late. He walked into the room and the whole class stared at him as he did, the teacher was cool so he probably wouldn’t be marked absent. He’d done this way too many times for her or anyone to be surprised anymore. He took his seat and locked eyes with George. He was smiling at him and Dream winked. George winked back and Dream’s face fell into shock as he turned away. He was not expecting that. And even though it wasn’t the best wink, it was still cute to see him try. The way that he tilted his head to do it as well. 

He looked back to see George looking at him with a smirk, knowing that he shocked Dream. Dream smirked back and blew him a kiss. George wasn’t expecting that and grabbed into the air, then he mimicked eating the kiss. He silently laughed as Dream looked at him with concern.

What the fuck was that?

He smiled at how weird the brunette was. George turned his attention back to the teacher but Dream just kept staring at George. The way his dark brown hair appeared to be slightly tinted red in the light. Not too much to be noticed if you weren’t looking closely. He was sat right next to the door, which was actually a really bad spot because the light was shining directly at him. The side of him, but Dream assumed that it was still annoying.

He was thankful to be in the back of the class, or else his other classmates would probably notice the staring. But how could they judge him? It was a beautiful sight early in the morning.

Sapnap watched as Dream’s attention was pulled away from him. He turned around and saw George and Techno. He watched as George looked at Dream as well and after a few seconds, gave Dream a wink. Then he turned back to Techno. Sapnap looked at Dream who was smiling lovestruck. Then Dream turned back to Sapnap again. 

“I don’t know how the fuck you think he doesn’t like you.” Sapnap said and Dream’s face fell. 

“Sapnap, we’ve been doing that since I first realized we went to school together. It’s nothing special.” Dream said. 

“But he winked at you. He never did that before.” Sapnap argued.

“Calm your tits, Sapnap. It’s just friendly.” Dream said.

“You aren’t doing it in a friendly way, who says he isn’t either.” Sapnap said, giving a smirk. 

“We’re just friends, nothing more.” Dream said. Karl giggled and Sapnap wondered if it was because of what Dream said.  
  
“Uh, huh. I’ll bet you twenty dollars that he’s going to confess to you by break.” Sapnap said. 

Dream laughed, “you really want to bet on that Sapnap?” That laugh intimidated him, it meant that Dream knew something that he didn’t. But still, Sapnap put his hand out. Dream stared at it for only a second before taking it and giving it a shake.

“Well, good luck gathering that twenty dollars.” Dream said. Sapnap hoped that he just wasn’t reading their friendship wrong.

Dream and George let go of each other’s hands as they arrived at George’s house. George smiled and bowed, “thank you. You’ve been an excellent escort.”

Dream smiled as well, “anything for you, your majesty.” George straightened back up and waved Dream ‘goodbye,’ as he left. 

Dream walked home alone again after dropping George off. Both happy and sad about the events that happened today. In the end, he would win twenty dollars. But it would be a really sad way to earn twenty dollars. He didn’t have a doubt in his mind that George didn’t like him. He was too confident in his analysis to doubt it. Maybe that would be the thing that stops him from getting in a relationship, but he didn’t care. It was better than embarrassing himself and losing a friend.

He had never been wrong before. Had he always been right? Probably not. But it was better to be safe than sorry. It had only been a few weeks anyways, and George’s sexuality is still a mystery to him. He sighed and noticed he was already at his door. He walked in.

  
George had to stay home with his siblings while his parents went out to eat that night. It was boring but he probably should be home today anyways, he was almost never home now. It was nice, but he still had family. He spent the day talking to his siblings and getting caught up on all of their drama. They all enjoyed the time they had together that night, although two of his sisters fought over a stuffed animal that they both thought was theirs.  
  
He didn’t notice that they were playing tug of war with it until the younger one started to cry. George turned around and saw one of the bear’s ears on the floor.

The older sister was trying to calm the other down, attempting to put the ear back on the bear, only for it to fall off again and leave the smaller one crying louder. George went over to the youngest as his older sister went over to the older fighter. George’s older sister took the bear from the sister and went to her bedroom. George took the youngest in his arms and picked her up. 

“Hey, teddy’s going to go get surgery in that room over there. Do you want to go in and comfort him?” George said. His sister nodded, the crying settling down a bit. 

“Okay, you have to be quiet so you don’t wake him up. Can you do that?” George asked. She took a second to swallow her tears before she nodded again. 

“Okay, let’s go.” George said, carrying her to his older sister’s room. When they stepped inside, they saw the oldest sitting on the bed with a sewing box. George sat with his younger sister in the moon chair by the bed.

The oldest pulled out a needle and some black string. She licked the end of the string to make it sharper and easier to put in the hole. Once it was in, she folded the string to make it thicker and cut it from the spool. She started to sew, putting a knot in the beginning to hold the stitch. George could feel his younger sibling trembling in his arms, trying her best not to cry loudly. He held onto her a little tighter as they watched the oldest finish the stitch and tie it up.

She smiled as she admired her work. She handed the bear back to her sister and she smiled through her sniffles and drying tears, grabbing the teddy. She hugged it tight and ran out of the room with it. George sighed as he leaned back more into the moon chair. 

“So, George, you got to hear all about our drama, what about you?” The older asked.

George sat up, “I don’t really have any drama.” George said. 

“What about that boy? Dad told me that you were clutching onto him pretty tightly when he went to drop off your clothes.” The sister said, smirking. George’s face flushed from embarrassment. 

“That’s nothing.” George said. 

“What about that one time that I heard that you cuddled with him when he stayed over.” She asked.

“You know how I act when I get tired.” George said, getting more flustered and defensive.

“The last time that you did that with anyone was with that one boy. Didn’t you like him too?” She asked. George’s face fell.

“That has nothing to do with anything, I don’t like Dream.” George said, standing up.

His sister just leaned back onto her bed, “whatever you say, George.” George waved as he left and went up to his room. He wasn’t in the mood to keep talking about it. George just admired Dream. That was it, there is no feelings. He laid down on his bed, putting the sheets over himself as he curled up on himself. There’s no way that George could like him.

George couldn’t like a straight man again. The last time was a lot for him. And if he does end up liking Dream in the future, he would never admit it. But he was comfortable right now not liking Dream. And he fell asleep with that feeling of comfort.

**The world was without color. Shades of grey, black and white were the only colors in sight. George was somewhere, he didn’t know where he was but he could barely see details that indicated that he was outside. A road in front of him? But the details weren’t something that he could be focused on. His hand felt hot, like it was blushing. He looked over to his left and saw he was holding someone else’s hand. The area was slightly glowing with reds and oranges. The only color in the grey world. It was amazing that he could see the colors. He had colorblind glasses, but he didn’t wear them often. He knew how the colors looked like, but upon touching his face and finding no glasses, he didn’t now why he could see them. His eyes followed along the line of the person’s arm, up to his shoulder, then neck, then his face. Well, it really wasn’t a face. They had a hood on to cover the back of their head and a full faced smiling mask on the front of their face. They looked down at George and squeezed his hand once before letting go of it. Then, he just walked away. George watched as he walked, his hand still warm. He went to look at it again only to wake up.**

He sat up in his bed quickly. His left hand faintly warm. This was the second time in a row that he felt warm. Except this time, it was like a flame in the palm of his hand. He got out of bed with a yawn. He looked at his phone and saw he had three minutes before his alarm. Weird, happened yesterday too.

He shrugged it off since he went to sleep early that night. He got up and got ready to go to school. He greeted Technoblade at his locker, seeing that Niki was already there. They had their normal morning conversation and Techno took him to his first class. Surprisingly, Dream was already there. He looked at George and winked. George could feel his left hand warm slightly again. He winked at Dream and walked into the class. 

When he sat down, he looked back over to Dream, who was still looking at him. Dream blew another kiss at him. George was tempted to eat this one too, but he decided to instead grab in and place it onto his forehead. He saw Dream’s shocked expression again.

He could have sworn he saw a tint of pink on him but first of all, he was colorblind. And second, he had light shining directly into the side of his vision. Dream turned away and George did as well, pulling out his stuff to make it less awkward. 

During lunch he told Techno and Niki about the blown kiss. “You put it on your forehead?” Niki asked.

“Yep!” George said, pointing to the spot. “Right here, though last time I just ate it.” George finished.

“George look at me.” Tecnho said. George looked over at him and was greeted by a flick on the forehead. “George, you can’t do that. Do you like him?” Techno asked. George held his forehead as he shook his head.  
  
“Then you can’t make him believe that you do.” Techno finished.

“It’s fine, we were just playing around like we usually do.” George replied. Techno didn’t believe him but dropped the conversation anyways. 

After lunch ended Techno had Niki take him to class, saying he had to go to the bathroom. Instead, he went over to Dream.

“Hey, I have a question to ask.” He said when he caught up with Dream.

Dream continued walking, “okay.” 

Techno held the phone he had in his pocket, “do you like George?” Dream stumbled for a slight second.

“No, I don’t like George. I’m straight anyways.” Dream said. 

“Is that why you blew a kiss at him?” Techno asked. He wasn’t good with confrontation, but it was for George, so he would gladly do it. His hand fiddled with the headphones he had in his right pocket. Dream’s face froze, but he continued walking.

“Yeah, that was just us playing around.” Dream replied.

“What about when you cuddle him? He doesn’t do that with me.” Techno said. He was really pushing all of the buttons that he could see. He could see that Dream was cracking more as he took a sharp inhale.

“Techno.” Dream said.  
  
Techno backed away a little, “but if I’m reading it wrong then it’s fine.” Techno said. Dream just stared at him.  
  
Techno took the opportunity to step towards him again, “I just need to know before one of you gets hurt.” Techno said. Dream stopped and looked at him. 

“Maybe I do, Techno.” Dream said. He turned the corner and went to his class. This was to help George. It was all for George, he wouldn’t let him have to hurt Dream.

George saw Dream walking to class and gave him a slight wave. Dream didn’t seem to be looking at him as he didn’t wave back, instead deciding to look at the floor. The teacher had let them in and George entered the class before Dream was close enough to talk to. He didn’t bother trying to pass him notes during that class in fear that Dream would get in trouble again. Instead, he paid attention, the feeling of a stare not being as prominent as the days before. 

Dream had said that he wanted to take a break from the skate park today. Saying how he’s practiced so much that his whole body was aching. George smiled at the weird excuse but accepted the answer as they walked home together. On the way, George talked about lunch.

“I told him, and he flicked my forehead.” George whined. Dream smiled as he rubbed the part of his forehead that was hit. 

“Does it still hurt?” Dream asked.

“No, but it hurt a lot at the time.” George said. Dream looked, his house was just a few houses ahead of them.  
  
“Aw, Georgie got huwt on his head. Does he need a kiss to keep the owchies away?” Dream teased.

George laughed, “stop it Dream. It did hurt.” They were at his house. Dream cupped his face, squishing his cheeks. 

“Want a booboo kith?” Dream asked again. George tried to hide his smile with a frown.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, it’s fine.” George said. Well, he had gotten this far. He leaned in and placed a quick peck on George’s head.

“There, all better.” Dream said. George rolled his eyes and Dream removed his hands from his face.

“Whatever. Goodbye Dream.” George said, walking away. 

“Aren’t you going to say ‘thank you?’” Dream asked. George replied by showing Dream his middle finger. 

“I love you too.” Dream said as he walked away.

Dream spent that night at the park even though he told George he wouldn’t go. He just needed to be alone with his thoughts. Why the fuck had he done that? Every kiss and word just made Dream want George more. Kissing him on the forehead wasn’t helping his problem. He wasn’t going to make George fall in love with him. He couldn’t do that.

Absurd. 

He skated around the park, thinking about everything that George has been doing, no signs of liking him at all. At least when he kissed him on the forehead, he would have shown some sort of reaction. But nope, none. But still, it was weird how comfortable George was with him. Did he really trust Dream that much?

George laid in his bed and thought about the kiss. What if Dream was reading him wrong? What if Dream confesses to him? Would he be happy? No, this man was as straight as straight could be. He would do the same things to Sapnap, probably. 

Yeah, George had nothing to fear. He was just playing around, right? That’s when he got a text message from Techno. He unlocked his phone and say that it was a video. George watched, well, really listened since the screen was black. 

When he heard the last four words he froze. No, had to be fake. But Techno wouldn’t lie to him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the warmth George feels is actually based off of myself. When I was younger I used to dream about my crushes. And this one Dream, my crush grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. My waist felt warm and it stayed warm that morning but it ended up fading throughout the day.


	17. Why do you kiss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credits to https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeYHEpPE/  
> Username: _.cosplay._.ner...  
> Fro giving me the idea at the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, please bully me, I literally forgot to keep track of the day of the week and had to go fix it in my chapters.

Dream was taken out of his train of thought by a phone call. He skated over to the bench and picked it up, “Hello.” 

“Hey Dream.” George’s voice played through the speaker. 

“What’s up?” Dream asked.

“Can I come over?” George replied. George was never the spontaneous type, so wanting to suddenly come over was unusual.

“Uh, sure. But give me a few minutes.” Dream said, realizing he was still at the park.

“I’ll be waiting by the door.” George said. That meant that Dream would just meet him outside. Not bothering to put his normal shoes on, he skated home. 

George really didn’t want to think about the possibility. That Dream liked him. It made him feel weird, but not bad surprisingly. Honestly, it shouldn’t feel bad since if Dream did like him, it’s not something he could change. But it was weird. George pulled out his phone and played the video again.

“Do you like George?” Techno asked. George knew why Techno had asked. He had told George at lunch that Dream might not think of the things that they’re doing in a friendly manner. And at the end of the video, Dream slightly confirmed Techno’s suspicion. 

“Maybe I do, Techno.”

The video also came with a message, ‘be careful, George. I know you care about him, and I don’t want you to have to break his heart.’ 

George thought that maybe it might have been a bit rude to expose someone’s feelings to someone else through non-consensual recording. But he understood why Techno did it.

If Techno had just told him, he would have never believed him. But still, Dream said maybe. That could mean he actually doesn’t like George, they’re just really close. Yeah, that’s probably it. But now there was a bigger problem. George looked to his side to see Dream skating towards him.

Was George falling for him?

“Why do you have your skates on?” George asked.

Dream was unlocking the front door, “I just went out for a stroll. Why’d you want to come over?” Dream opened the door and they both walked in, Dream locking the door behind them.

“I just wanted to talk to you about something.” George replied. Dream became even more concerned.

“About what?” Dream asked. George didn’t say anything. He just started to walk up the stairs to Dream’s room. Dream followed him, George waiting outside the door for Dream to go in first. Dream stepped in, kicking some of his things on the floor to the side so George could walk in as well.  
  
George stepped into the room and headed straight for the bed, patting the bed to tell Dream to sit down as well. Dream sat on the bed crisscross on the bed facing George, and George did the same. Dream patiently waited for what George was going to say. 

“Dream. Why do you kiss me?” George asked, leaning in. Dream heard the word kiss and had to use all of his will to not look down at George’s lips. Just keep staring at his eyes.

“Because that’s just how I am.” Dream said. He could feel his heart beating fast. George just leaned in more, his breath hitched but he tried to remain calm. Why was George doing this?

“You kiss all of your friends, Dream?” George said, voice hushing slightly. Damn it, George. But Dream didn’t back away, even though he really should have.

“I would kiss Sapnap.” Dream replied.

“But do you?” George asked.

“No, only you. B-but it’s not like I-I did it on the like lips.” Dream said, his stutter starting to come in as he talked. George leaned in more and gave Dream a peck on the nose. George then backed away from Dream and laid down on the bed. 

“Now you’re the only friend _I’ve_ kissed.” Dream could feel his entire face burn, he turned away from George, getting up and going to his desk to make it seem more natural. George laid down on Dream’s bed. He just teased him even more. 

This would be cruel if George didn’t like him. But he was starting to believe that he did. And maybe Dream would like him too if he did. And maybe all of the flirting that they did would mean something. He looked over at Dream and saw him writing something. Or it looked like he was writing something.

George got up and looked over Dream at the paper he was writing on. He was just scribbling on the paper, connecting random lines to other random lines to create what just looked like a mess.

“Nice drawing.” George said. Dream didn’t flinch, probably knowing he was there.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t call this drawing.” Dream said placing his pencil down. 

He turned to look at George, “you confuse me. Where did all of this confidence come from?”

George smiled, “I’ve always been confident, Dream.” 

Dream laughed, “okay, bottom.” 

“Why would you say that?” George asked, all confidence falling. Dream started to wheeze. George just rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed. Dream stood up and went over to George with his arms out. Then he wrapped his arms around him and pinned him on the bed with his embrace.

“Aw, Georgie. I still love you even though you’re a bottom.” Dream said. George didn’t even struggle in his grip, if Dream liked him then there was no reason to struggle away from his grip. Instead, he tucked his head into the crook of Dream’s neck and hugging him back. He was tired anyways. 

He really hoped that Dream liked him, he didn’t want to end up like he did back then. He remembered when he used to have that friend that he would cuddle with when he got tired. Of course, they weren’t kissing and holding hands like him and Dream were. But they were close enough for the boy to understand he hugged when he was tired.

It really seemed like that kid liked him, but when he had confessed to him, the boy rejected him harshly. Saying that George should never love a boy and that he was straight and was disgusted by the thought of ever dating a male. And George was crushed and humiliated. He was embarrassed by the fact that he liked men. Back then, he had thought he was wrong for doing so.

But his family was very supportive of him, and they helped him move on and finally be comfortable. He swore he would never fall for a straight man again. Yet here he was, laying in another man’s arms just like he did with the homophobic bastard. It was sad, how people couldn’t control their emotions. Cruel, how fate makes people fall in love with people who don’t feel the same.

Dream was confused. He may have been able to read previous crushes, but again, they were girls. Was it different with men? George never acted like this before. Well, that one time that he told Dream that he loved him. And he never hugged Dream back, but he was tired, so it made sense why he was cuddly. 

Now that Dream thought about it, it wasn’t that confusing. He had just hoped for a second that George had started to like him. But it was just the same as always, George didn’t like him. 

He pets the sleeping George’s hair to hear him hum in delight, nuzzling into Dream more. Dream loved George’s hair, it was constantly soft and fluffy. Petting it was just like petting a cat. This was nice, being able to hold and pet and fall asleep with George. It hurt him, but it was nice, to have some hope.

George woke up on top of Dream. He could’ve sworn that he fell asleep on his side but brushed it off since he’d been known for moving in his sleep. He smiled as he leaned his cheek more into Dream’s chest. He felt Dream’s chest go up and down in a calming rhythm.  
  
He sighed, but then he remembered that one: it was unusual to wake up in someone’s arms, and two: he had to go home and get ready for school. He shot up from Dream’s chest and jumped off of the bed. He heard Dream groan as he turned to his side and looked at George.

“G`morning sunshine.” He said tiredly.

“Morning Dream, we have school today.” George replied.

Dream looked at his clock and read out the time, “7:15.” George quickly turned to look at the time. Of course it was already seven, what luck.

“I’ve got to go home and get ready, goodbye Dream.” George said, walking over to the door. 

“Wait, why?” Dream asked. 

George turned to look at him, “what do you mean, why?” Dream sat up in his bed.

“You can get ready here.” Dream said. “Dream, I don’t have any clothes here and I’m not going to wear these ones twice in a row.” George replied.

“You don’t have to wear those same clothes. Just take some of Sapnap’s.” Dream said. George really didn’t want to wear Sapnap’s clothes, but he really didn’t have that much of a choice.

He put on some of Sapnap’s clothes and saw that Dream fell asleep again. He looked at the clock and it said it was 7:29. He looked away and suddenly the clock started beeping. Then Dream shot up from his bed and started getting ready. Dream was a weird one, but it only took him ten minutes to get completely ready, chug a glass of water and get out the door. George left with him and they walked to school together, holding hands half the way there. 

  
Normally, George would eat breakfast so he could skip out on buying something for lunch. But since George had woken up so late, he skipped breakfast. He sat down next to Technoblade, watching as Niki ate her lunch. Techno always ate before lunch, so he could read or converse during lunch instead.

He put his head down on the table, watching Niki’s fingers wrap around the bread of her sandwich, her hands guiding it to her mouth. Damn, he was getting more hungry staring at her.

He turned away and looked at Techno to try and distract himself. Techno looked past his book and down at George.

“Yes?” Techno asked. George scoured his mind for something to say but found nothing and ended up just staring at his book. Techno shifted uncomfortably because of the amount of staring.

“Is there something wrong, George?” Techno asked. George looked up from the book and at Techno.  
  
“I stayed the night at Dream’s house last night.” George said. Techno put his book down to give George all of his attention. 

“Go on.” Techno said.

“And I asked him why he kissed me. And he said that’s just the kind of person he was since he did it with all of his friends.” George replied. 

“Your point?” Techno asked. 

“Maybe he doesn’t like me.” George said.

“But what if he does, George?” Techno asked.

“Then, we’ll just have to find out.” George replied with a smile. Techno looked down at George in disbelief.

“Georg- never mind. Do what you want.” Techno said, fixing his glasses and picking his book back up of the table to read it. After all that effort of trying to help George, he just throws it all away because of a chance. Sometimes George was a little more irritable than average. Throughout the next two weeks, Dream and George went to the park every evening. 

And at the end, Dream had learned six of the nine moves that he was taught. It was pretty impressive for the amount of time that he had to learn them. George admired Dream for that. He constantly improved, even under the stress of a time limit. 

And throughout those two weeks of practicing, and sleeping over at each other’s houses, sometimes with Sapnap as well, George had finally fallen for Dream. It took him a while to accept it, especially after what happened the first time, but he managed to pull himself passed that stage of ‘I can’t,’ or ‘I shouldn’t.’ And he was slightly proud of himself for that. 

But he couldn’t tell Dream anything yet since he was going back home for break. Honestly, if George knew he was going to get rejected, he would confess. But there was something about how Dream acted sometimes that made George have hope that he liked him back.

So, he would wait until after break. Today, he was going to battle against Dream in a game of S.K.A.T.E. And he was going to win. After all, he knew the tricks that Dream had a hard time on. Dream had brought Sapnap with him, which also brought Karl and Quackity because they overheard and wanted to see the match play out. 

As soon as they were all there, they got started, Sapnap flipping a coin to see who went first. And to George’s misfortune, Dream went first. He started off with the move that he had learned first. Going up the ramp and stopping on his stoppers before rolling down. George easily did the same and looked at Dream in disappointment. 

Dream just flashed him a smile and went over to the bigger ramp, doing the second move he had learned. Gaining momentum before twisting his first half around, jumping and twisting his bottom half. George clapped when Dream successfully landed. Then he went up the ramp and did the same.

Then, Dream went back to the ramp, gaining momentum until he thought he was ready and then put his hands on the ledge, kicking his legs up for a second before putting them back down and rolling down the ramp. George dreaded teaching him that move since George hadn’t mastered the move completely yet himself. Still, he went up on the ramp and attempted the move, ending up rolling back down safely.  
  
Dream had attempted to do the same move again, but with one arm this time. He had only been able to do it twice, but he knew that George wouldn’t be able to do it. He started to gain momentum to go up the ramp, then he got to the top and placed his hand on the coping instead of the ledge and his hand didn’t grip properly, causing him to fall face down. Sapnap could be heard laughing with the other two at Dream’s demise. George rolled his eyes and helped Dream off of the ground. 

Now, Dream had just given George the upper hand. And the match was going to end pretty quickly. While Dream was now good at doing the ramp tricks, the grinds were harder for him. He started with a frontside grind, grinding with his feet facing forward. Dream was able to do it sort of easily. 

Then, George went to 50/50 grind, grinding with your feet facing the direction you are grinding on the rail. This was slightly harder for Dream to do, but he managed. After George gave him the warmup, he went to the rails of the five stair.

“We never practiced this.” Dream complained.

“No, you’ve never practiced it. And that’s your fault.” George replied. Dream reluctantly went up the ramp to the stairs where George was. George went rolling to the rails of the five stair. He jumped on them and did the frontside grind again, landing safely on the ground at the end of the ramp. Dream attempted to do the same thing, ending up on the ground after not being able to jump off properly.

“That’s an ‘S!’” Karl yelled. Quackity put the letter next to Dream’s name.

George then did the same thing, but on the three stair in attempt to make Dream’s fall less hard. 

“That’s a ‘K!’” Sapnap yelled this time and Karl put the letter on the board. 

George went back to the top of the stairs, doing the 50/50 grind on the rail, making it easier to jump off. But Dream still fell, but on his face this time. 

  
Sapnap laughed with Quackity as Karl called out, “that’s an ‘A!’” 

  
Dream laid on the ground for a few seconds before George bent down in front of him with his hand extended. Dream took it and pulled George to the floor as well, though he landed on his knees since he was bent down. Dream still laughed at the attempt. 

“Dream, you still have two more letters.” George said.

“I think I know when I’ve lost, George.” Dream said, laying his cheek on the cold ground. 

“Dream, the ground is disgusting, get up.” George said, holding a hand out again. Dream smiled and took his offer this time, standing up off the ground.

“Wow, Dream. Giving your boyfriend the win.” Sapnap teased. Dream rolled his eyes. 

“You want to try? I’ll give you my skates.” Dream said in attempt to get Sapnap to retreat. But Sapnap just put his hands out.

“Then give them to me, bitch.” Sapnap said. Dream sighed and went to sit on the ledge the three were at earlier. He took his skates off and handed them to Sapnap. 

“Your feet are huge!” Karl yelled as he looked at the skates. 

“Wow, you know what they say hehehe.” Quackity said, nudging Karl. Karl looked at him with confusion. 

“Never mind, Karl. Jesus, have you been living under a rock?” Quackity asked. 

Sapnap had put on the skates and had stood up. “Now move.” George said. Sapnap did the same thing that everyone did, trying to run with the skates on. But instead of keeping his feet on the ground, he lifted them and started to actually run with them on. And he was moving, not very elegantly or stable, but he was going somewhere.

“What the fuck are you doing, man?” Quackity asked, laughing as he watched Sapnap run. 

“I’m skating, bitch. Is there a problem?” Sapnap asked, turning around for a second to look at them and falling on his hands and knees. Dream started to wheeze and Karl and Quackity had their own giggling fest. 

“A lot of problems, actually.” George said. Sapnap just turned around to sit on his butt while he took the cursed shoes off. 

“Giving up after one fall?” Dream teased.

“Shut up, I don’t have time to learn this right now.” Sapnap said. George pulled out his phone to look at the time. He didn’t have the time for it either. He was going to have to wake up early to leave the next morning. 

“Hey, Quackity come here real quick.” George said. Quackity followed as George led him away from the group.

“Yeah, George, what-what’s this about?” Quackity said quietly. 

George smiled, “Do you wanna know why I hang out with Dream so much?”

“Yes.” Quackity said.

“I’m in love with him.” George responded. Quackity looked shocked but then quickly became confused.

“Wait, why would you tell me this?” Quackity asked. 

George smirked, “because no one will believe you. And if they ask what we were talking about, I’ll say that I saw your last name on a business and wanted to ask you about it. I suggest you do the same.” 

Quackity’s face fell, “No. George, please.” George walked away and back to the group, happy to have gotten that off of his chest.

“Well guys, I’m going to head back home.” George said, walking over to Dream. He put his hands on his shoulders, “I’ll see you after break, Dream.” Dream took one of his hands and placed a kiss on the back. 

“I will await your return, your highness.” George smiled as he skated home. 

Quackity watched as the scene unfolded, “THIS IS BULLSHIT!” He yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for the huge time skip, I didn’t want to spend hours describing how Dream could fail at each of the moves. Sorta long chapter to compensate.


	18. Do a flip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, my family doesn’t know I’m writing this and my sister started complaining about how bad of a ship DreamNotFound was. Sad.

Dream woke up the next morning with the sight of Sapnap right in front of him. Dream immediately shot away from him. “Morning, Dreamie~” Sapnap cooed.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dream asked through his tiredness.

“Your morning voice is so hot.” Sapnap replied.

“What?” Dream asked, not ready for this amount of confusion early in the morning.

“Your mom let me in.” Sapnap replied standing up. Dream looked to his side at the time; 10:20. 

“Get up, we’re going out.” Sapnap said, going to sit in Dream’s desk chair. Dream sighed as he got out of bed and got some clothes.  
  
“Are you going to leave?” Dream asked Sapnap who was spinning around in the chair.

“Put on a show for me, Dream.” Sapnap replied, stopping the chair facing Dream. Dream shrugged his shoulders and started by taking his shirt off, facing away from Sapnap. That’s when he heard the door to his room shut and there was no longer a Sapnap in his room. 

After he had gotten dressed, he went outside the room to find Sapnap. He was sitting on the couch, typing away at his phone. Dream went up to him and sat beside him. Then Sapnap laughed.

“Why are you laughing?” Dream asked. Sapnap just turned his phone off and stood up.

“What, am I not aloud to laugh?” Sapnap replied. Dream rolled his eyes, it had to do something with were Sapnap was planning to take him. He got up and they both headed out the door.

“Why are we at McDonalds?” Dream asked when they sat down at a table.

“We’re waiting for the other two. You want something?” Sapnap asked, standing up.  
  
“Nope.” Dream said. Sapnap shrugged and walked to the cash register. Dream tapped his fingers on the table as he looked out the window. 

  
That’s when he saw Karl and Quackity walking up to the entrance. He wished George was there, at least then he wouldn’t have to handle all three of them alone.

“Oh Dream~” Quackity called once he walked in and saw Dream sitting at the table. Quackity sat down opposite of Dream.

“I heard from a little birdie that you liked George. Hmm?” Quackity said. 

Dream rolled his eyes, “I don’t like George.” Dream said, chuckling. 

“Karl, you said that it would work.” Quackity whispered to Karl loud enough for Dream to hear anyways.

“I thought that if we acted like we knew; he would admit it.” Karl said, shaking his head. Sapnap then came to the table with his food. He sat next to Dream and started to eat his burger. Karl reached over and stole some fries from Sapnap’s tray, feeding a few to Quackity as well. Sapnap paid them no mind as he looked over to Dream.

“Did you not want to tell them?” He whispered, actually quiet. Dream thought about it, if he told them, what would happen? 

“They’re going to find out anyways. I’ll tell them.” Dream replied, looking as the two of them ended up just grabbing the entire box of fries and feeding each other while giggling. Sapnap just let them have it.  
  
“So Dream, where do you want to go?” Sapnap asked.  
  
“I thought you knew where we were going. You didn’t have a plan?” Dream replied. 

“Well, we have to go shopping since I owe you twenty dollars.” Sapnap said. 

“Why do you owe him twenty dollars?” Karl asked, holding out a fry in front of Sapnap’s face.

He ate it and Dream started to talk, “He bet that George would confess by the end of break. I told him it was stupid since George doesn’t like me. And now he owes me twenty dollars because he assumed.” 

Quackity choked on the drink he had. Everyone looked at him in concern. “Mcdonald’s sprite.” Quackity said as Sapnap took the drink from him. 

“This isn’t even sprite.” Sapnap said, taking a sip to make sure. Quackity said nothing further. 

“Why would you bet that?” Karl asked.

“`Cause Dream likes him.” Sapnap said.

“Dream? Do have anything to say about this?” Quackity asked as he put a fist in front of Dream’s chin to mimic a mic. Dream wasn’t expecting Sapnap to just blatantly say it like that, but there was no going back. 

“Oh, yes. I am hopelessly in love with him!” Dream said with a higher pitched voice, sounding sarcastic.

“OH! OH, HE SAID IT!” Quackity yelled.

“Quackity, we’re in a Mcdonald’s.” Karl said, getting him to calm down.

“Wait, Dream. Do you actually like him?” Karl asked.

“Yeah, I actually do like him.” Dream said. Quackity’s eyes flashed and he slammed his fist on the table. 

“DAMN IT DREAM, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL HIM?” Everyone stared at Quackity in confusion. 

“We all know that he doesn’t like me. He’s just acting like he normally does.” Dream said, leaning his cheek on his hand. 

Sapnap patted his back twice, “are you going to just give up like that?” Dream didn’t look up from the spot he was staring at on the table.

“Well, yeah. I can’t force him to like me.” Dream said.

“But he could start liking you later.” Karl said.

“Don’t get my hopes up like that. He isn’t going to fall for me.” Dream said.

“Where did your confidence go, man? What if he just didn’t confess? He could already like you.” Quackity said.

“But I know he doesn’t.” Dream said, finally lifting his head up to look at Quackity. 

“There he goes again with his analytics bullshit. When will you learn that these are people’s feelings and not statistics?” Quackity argued. Dream sat back in his chair.

“What if I bet you again? Forty dollars he’ll confess in the next two weeks.” Sapnap said. 

“Sapnap, he isn’t even here this week.” Dream said. Sapnap stuck his hand out anyways and Dream took it. What’s wrong with getting twenty more dollars. 

“You guys really just want to keep my hopes up.” Dream said.

“Why wouldn’t we? You guys clearly like each other.” Karl replied.

“We should probably leave now; the smell is getting to me.” Sapnap said as he stood up. Everyone followed him as he led the group to the trash and then outside.

“I can’t wait to be forty dollars richer, Dream.” Sapnap said, giving him a playful hit on the shoulder. 

“You still owe me twenty dollars. So, really, you’ll be sixty dollars poorer. You better start working, unless you want to be in debt.” Dream said. Dream couldn’t say he didn’t want the forty dollars, but he also wanted George. But it was kind of weird saying he would pay forty dollars to have him.

Since they made the second bet, they didn’t end up going shopping. So, Dream let the three of them annoy each other as he went home to strap some skates on his feet. He put in some headphones and turned-on Spotify, pressing the repeat button twice so that the song plays repeatedly.

Then he left to skate around the town. It was relaxing, being able to just look around with no rhyme or reason. He found a couple of parks that had sidewalk bordering around them. And sometimes they would dip semi-steeply, which were more fun to go on. It had only been a day and Dream was already missing George.

_He could imagine holding his hand as they twirled together around a basketball court. George smiling brightly as Dream pulls him around in a circle, arms outstretched. Then they stop spinning for a moment and George moves in closer to him, moving his hands from Dream’s hands up to his elbows. Dream’s hands mimicked his, only going up further to hold his shoulders. George looked at Dream’s hands on his shoulders and his cheeks tinted slightly pink before looking up. Dream looked down at him and moved his hands up higher, placing them around his neck. George moves his hands up more to Dream’s shoulders._

_Then Dream spins them around, bringing George close to his chest because of the motion. George gripped Dream’s shoulders in fear that he would fly away from him. “Dream!” George screamed and Dream stopped to laugh. George pouted as Dream curled inward, wheezing. When he’s done, he gets back up to look at George. Then he gently cups George’s face. He turns away with the pout still on his face. Dream just gives him a kiss on the cheek instead. George turned to look at him again, slightly less pouty._

_“You are such a bottom.” Dream says laughing._

_“Oh, shut up.” George replies._

_“Bite me.” Dream challenged. George grabbed one of the hands that was on his cheek and brought it to his mouth, looking as if he was about to kiss it. Dream watched in curiosity as George smiled. Then George bit the back of Dream’s hand._

Dream was knocked out of the trance by that. “What the fuck?” Dream said aloud as he looked at his hand. That fantasy got a little weird at the end. That’s when he stopped to actually process his surroundings.

“Where am I?” Dream asked to no one in particular. He pulls out his phone and goes to his maps. He was about forty minutes away from his house. How had he even managed to get this far without noticing? He sighed as he made his way back home, the sun barely beginning to set. Pretty early actually, must mean it’s starting to become winter. As he skated home, he started to actually listen to the song playing in his ears. “It’s too cold for you here.” Dream sang as he rode.

The next morning, Dream got a text from Techno. Which was weird since they weren’t really friends. He looked at the message and saw that he invited him to go skating that evening. He didn’t know if he wanted to go see why he was invited, but his curiosity got the best of him. He responded to Techno saying that he would go and got out of bed. He still had an entire day to go through before they would meet up.

Techno had no intention of becoming enemies with his friends’ friends. That’s why he had invited Dream to skate with him. Then, he could properly apologize for the way he had gone about prying information out of him. He realized he hadn’t thought about how to properly do that as Dream approached him. 

Once he had stopped walking, Techno gave him a bow. “I am terribly sorry for my behavior as of recent.” His loose hair went over his face and tickled his nose.

“You don’t have to be so formal, Techno. I don’t think you did anything wrong either.” Dream said. Techno stood back up and looked at Dream, pushing the fly-away hairs from his face and adjusting his glasses. 

“I’ve done a lot wrong, Dream. That’s why I’m apologizing.” Techno said.

Dream chuckled, “you’re acting like you’ve broken the law, Techno.” Techno looked away in embarrassment. Was it really not that bad?

“Uh, would you like to skate now?” Techno asked. Dream nodded and Techno started to skate around the park, no real goal in mind. After all, he really didn’t have anything else planned except apologize to Dream. Dream followed mindlessly and then stopped at the large ramp, staring at it before riding up it. 

Techno watched as he went up and down the ramp before he placed two hands on the ledge and kicked his legs up, higher than Techno would have expected him to be able to do. When he comes down, Techno congratulates him.

“You have improved lot since I last saw you.” Techno said, recalling how he couldn’t even get out of the pit before.

“Yeah, I’ve been practicing, a lot.” Dream replied, putting emphasis on the last two words. Techno looked at the ramp, it wasn’t too high.

“Have you ever considered going all the way?” Techno asks, looking back to see puzzlement littering his face.

“All the way?” Dream questioned.

“Yes, full circle. Like a flip.” Techno said. Dream still didn’t understand so Techno rode onto the ramp, gaining as much speed as he could before grabbing onto the coping and swinging his legs up and around him and onto the floor of the ledge. Then he let himself roll backwards down the ledge.

Dream was completely baffled at the sight. Techno’s blades barely missing hitting the protective railing on the backside of the ramp when he flipped.

“How do I do that?” Dream asked. Techno tries to hold back but fails as he genuinely laughs. Dream smiled at the laugh.

“I’m sorry, Dream. Your face was just priceless.” Techno said, covering his mouth to hide the smile. Then, as quickly as it came, his emotions went away, and he wore a straight face again.

“You know how to do a handstand on your skates. And while learning that, you must have fallen to the side or behind you but now you have to focus on intentionally falling in front of yourself.” Techno said.

Dream immediately tried it out, first doing a handstand, then trying to motion himself to fall forward. It was a lot harder than it sounded, most of the time he would fall back to his side and not straight back. He looked up at Techno after a few attempts. 

“Right now, you’re just using the momentum that you have from falling. This gives you only a slight amount of control to where you’re heading. If you want to flip, you have to use the motion from the very beginning. Or else, it’s just doing a handstand and falling back like you’ve already been doing.” Techno explained.

Dream was sure he heard most of the words and what they meant. The main point was to use force. He placed his hands on the floor and kicked his legs up, with more force this time so that he falls. And he went over himself and back onto the floor in front of him. But his feet rolled under him, and he ended up falling on his knees.

“That’s a start, now all we have to do is landing.” Techno said, a proud smile on his lips. And the rest of that night was used in an attempt to show Dream how to land on his feet and stand back up. He was close, but not quite there.

In the middle of the night, Dream was awoken to the sound of his phone ringing. He tiredly picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID.  
  
“Hello?”

“DREAM!” George’s voice played through the speakers and woke Dream completely up.

“GEORGE!” He screamed back. 

“You sounded tired, what time is it over there?” George asked. 

Dream looked at his clock, “3:23 am.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dream I completely forgot about the time difference. I’ll call you later. Get some rest.” George said.

“Wait, I took a nap, I’m fine.” Dream lied. He just didn’t want to have to wait to hear from George any longer.

“Are you sure?” George asks.  
  
“Yeah, hear that? I’m already awake.” Dream said, trying to put as much pep in his voice.  
  
“Okay, Dream.” “So, how was your flight?” Dream asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, swinging his feet to let his heels rhythmically bump on the floor. 

“It was exhausting. But I’m glad to be back here. I’m actually going to meet up with some of my friends today.” 

George replied. Dream smiled, “you’ll have to tell me about that later.”

“Well, you’ve already had two days of break. What have you been doing?” George asked. 

“Missing you.” Dream said with a smile.

“Shut up.” George replied.

“I’ve actually been hanging out with Techno.” Dream said. 

“Really? No, stop messing with me.” George said. 

Dream laughed, “I’m not messing with you, he’s teaching me how to do a flip.”

“Dream, I’m not that gullible. You guys have barely talked like twice.” George said.

“Yeah, I don’t know. Yesterday he just randomly asked to go to the skatepark with me.” Dream said. 

“Really? Without a reason? You’re a terrible liar.” George argued. 

“George! I’m not lying.” Dream said.

“He had to have a reason.” George stated.

“Well, he did apologize to me, but we ended up skating afterwards too.” Dream said, standing up to change positions to his spinning desk chair.

“Wait. What was he apologizing for?” George asked. 

“He just wanted to apologize for pressuring me into telling him whether or not I-“ Dream stopped himself. It wasn’t the smartest idea to tell George about how he told Techno that he might like him.

“Whether or not you what?” George asked.

“Whether or not I-“ Dream hung up the phone. He planned on blaming it on the poor connection. At least it would give him enough time to come up with a good lie to tell George the next time they talked. What would Techno want to ask Dream that might make Dream uncomfortable?

  
“Dream? Dream? Hello?” George pulled the phone from his face to see that the call had ended. Damn it, Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, audience participation:
> 
> Dream asks what lie he could tell and if y’all want: You can put a lie that you want me to try and pull off in the comments and I like it I’ll use it and credit you. But don’t feel pressured to. I’m going to ask my Wattpad peeps too. Have a good day/night everyone! :)


	19. If I were to judge you, I would be a hypocrite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly confusing perspective swaps but this story is in third person omniscient so just think of it as such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDIT TO: 
> 
> Memes_Musicals
> 
> AND
> 
> FishyBoi
> 
> FOR THE QUESTIONS!!!
> 
> My friend picked the winner but she said that they were both very creative. One of them just made the story progress twice as quickly as planned and made one of the boys realize something they weren’t supposed to yet. So I’m so sorry. But they were both great and made me audibly gasp at the possibilities. 
> 
> If you want, I can comment the part that would have happened with the other question with obvious spoiler warnings.

  
Dream woke up the next morning at around noon. He really shouldn’t have slept as long as he did, but there was no problem since he had basically nothing planned. He checked his phone and saw that George had texted him. He clicked on the message and it sent him to his messages app.

‘Did you fall asleep?’ ‘Dream?’ Then it probably clicked that Dream wouldn’t respond if he was sleeping. ‘Call me when you wake up.’

Dream would have left it to think of a good excuse, but he had left his read receipts on and George would see that he just ignored him. He sighed and texted George to see if he was free to call then. He hoped that George would say no, but predictably, fate was not on his side. George said he was good to call and Dream started to call him. All he had right now was a shitty excuse.

“`Ello Dream.” George said as he answered the call.  
  
“`Ello George. Sorry, I fell asleep yesterday. I lied about taking a nap.” Dream replied. Dream could practically see George’s eyes rolling.

“I knew you were tired. You don’t sleep enough as it is.” George said.

“I sleep a good amount. I had more than twelve hours of sleep today.” Dream said proudly.

“That’s because it’s around noon there. If you had school, like normal, you would have a max of seven hours of sleep. But that’s me being generous.” George replied.

“Seven hours is a great amount of sleep.” Dream argued.

“Dream, the recommended amount of sleep is eight hours. And most of the time you only get five anyways.” George responded.

“Well, I do perfectly fine with the amount of sleep I get.” Dream said, he moved from his bed to his drawers to pick out some clothes for the day.

“You don’t seem fine when I stay over. If you wake up even five minutes before your alarm, you go back to sleep.” George replied.

“I’m just using the time I have efficiently.” Dream said, plopping down on his desk chair to spin.

“You’re late to class almost every day.” George said. Dream planted his feet on the floor.

  
  
“Anyways, what was Techno apologizing for?” George asked. He knew the answer, but he still asked. It had been about two weeks since Techno had sent George the recording, so maybe it was something else.

“Uh, he asked me if I played Minecraft.” Dream said.

“Dream. That isn’t a very convincing lie. He surely wouldn’t have to pressure you for an answer.” George said.

“Yeah, I was just a little embarrassed by it.” Dream said. George could tell that he was lying, his voice was slightly strained.  
  
“One of the first things we did when I came over was play Minecraft with you, Dream.” George said.

Dream sighed, “would you believe me if he asked if I liked skating?”

  
“No.” George responded. Dream stayed silent as he thought about it. Another thing that he would lie to cover up. So, he blurted the first thing he thought about.

“He was asking if I was comfortable with the way me and you interacted with each other.” Dream said. He didn’t know if that really was the best thing to say in this case, since he was pulling Techno down with him.

George thought about that. He knew that Techno had only the best intentions in mind, even though the question was pretty personal. He probably did it to make completely sure that George could continue to act and flirt with Dream like he usually did.

The thing that bothered him the most was why did Dream have to be pressured to answer the question.

“Are you not comfortable with it?” George asked.

“Oh no, I’m completely comfortable with the way we act with each other. But that’s why I was embarrassed. I didn’t want to admit that I was comfortable with us practically flirting with each other.” Dream replied hurriedly.

George smiled, at least that wasn’t the problem.

“You’re embarrassed by how we act around each other?” George asked, just teasing Dream more.

“Techno acts like he’s your dad, it’s scary.” Dream said. They both laughed at the thought of Techno being George’s dad. The tension lifted from the air with their laughter. And Dream started to talk again.

“Well, now it’s my turn to ask you. But uh, first I have to tell you something just to make sure.” The tension came back into the air. “Go on.” George said.

“Would you still be comfortable with me if I were bisexual?” Dream said. He really could have kept it a secret, but that would be unfair to George since he was able to pull off a huge lie.

“Why wouldn’t I?” George asked.

Dream was baffled by the reaction, “You aren’t bothered at all?”

George laughed, “if I were to judge you, I would be a hypocrite.”

“What?” Dream asked.

“I’m gay, Dream.” George said. Dream started to wheeze at the shock of the situation, causing George to laugh as well. That’s when the realization hit the both of them. ‘He could actually like me.’

Dream spent the rest of the phone call listening to George talk about his friends. He was really happy to talk about everything about each of them. Dream was getting dressed when he noticed that George wasn’t talking about one of his friends as much. He was always in the background of the other friend’s stories.

He seemed to always be with George, but he had no story himself. Dream didn’t ask about him, it was probably more personal than George would want to go into.

  
Instead he spent the night at the skatepark trying to piece together the bits of him that George included.

“He was at the park with me when ----- showed up.”

“------ told me that I talked when I slept. Then later he caught me cuddling up to him.”

“------- was the one that helped me figure out I was gay. -------- also helped me gain confidence to ask out, uh him.”

“They all got mad at me this one time because I snuck out of the party to look at the stars with him.”

Dream assumed that it was one of George’s past boyfriends. An ex, because he always spoke to him in past tense and he didn’t meet up with him that day. Dream was thinking to hard to properly do anything that Techno had told him to do.

“Dream, usually you’re a quick learner. You were able to land at least once yesterday.” Techno stated. Dream was sitting down and he fell back on his back which made Techno flinch.

“I’ve been practicing complex moves for a week straight. I think I’m just tired.” Dream replied. Techno nodded as he reached out a hand for Dream to take.

“Thanks Techno.” Dream said, standing up.

“You’re welcome, Dream. You’ll probably have this move learned by the end of the week. But you should rest tomorrow.” Techno said. Dream smiled. If he learned it by the end of the week, he could show George.

He really didn’t want to rest, but even if he was distracted today, he was tired as well. He said his goodbye and started to skate home. When he got to his house, he couldn’t stop thinking about how far away George was from him.

He was about ten hours away from him, which really wasn’t a measurement, but it was the only thing that mattered. He could only talk to George in the morning since George was doing things with his family and friends. And even then, George could choose to go to sleep early and leave Dream with no one to talk to for the day.

Well, not no one, but George had become a pretty big part of his life. He was almost as big as Sapnap was. And that was a big accomplishment since Sapnap had been with him since fifth grade. Why did George have to go so far? It was only for a week but it was killing Dream. He decided to sleep his care away.

  
The next day he was awoken by another phone call. It was Sapnap. He picked up the phone and looked at his clock; 9:37.

“Hello.” Dream said.

“`ello Dweam.” Quackity said. Dream checked the caller and it was Sapnap still.

“Come over, we’re playing Minecraft.” Sapnap said.

“We’re going to hunt you Dream~” Quackity added.

“Give me a second to get dressed.” Dream said, hanging up before they were able to say anything back to him. He got up and got ready to go to someone’s house. He didn’t know where they were. He pulled his phone back out to call them back.

“Where are you guys?” Dream asked.

“We’re at Karl’s house because he got a projector for us to play it on.” Sapnap replied.

“Where is Karl’s house?” Dream asked. Karl had just been introduced to the group about half a year ago, so Dream really hadn’t got the chance to go to his house.

“I’ll send you the directions.” Karl said. Dream hung up when he heard the ping on his phone. He got his skateboard and started to ride to Karl’s house.

“Oh Dream~ You have to come down from there.” Karl said. Dream was stacked up to the sky in a straight pillar. He really did have to go down soon, before they were able to put a trap on the bottom.

So, he waited until Quackity inevitably started to get killed by Sapnap after stealing his stuff and jumped of the ledge with his water bucket.

Sapnap was the first to see him as he shouted, “DREAM!” Sapnap begun to chase after him as Karl waited for Quackity to come back to give him his stuff. Dream knew he was more armored than Sapnap, and that Sapnap only had five hearts thanks to the split screen mechanic that the game had. He turned around with his iron sword and started to chase after Sapnap instead.

Sapnap hadn’t noticed why Dream turned around until he looked at his health compared to Dream’s But it was too late for realization as he was getting killed by Dream the next second.

“NOO!” Sapnap yelled. Dream laughed as he collected Sapnap’s stuff. “This split screen really isn’t fair.” Sapnap stated.

“Oh boohoo, cracker.” Dream replied. Karl started to giggle aggressively.

“OOH HE GOT YOU, SAPNAP!” Quackity yelled.

Hours later, Dream had found the stronghold. He looked in his inventory and saw that he had no pearls.

“Ha, Dream. Looks like you have to go find some endermen.” Sapnap said. Damn, this split screen really was unfair. He had to get out of the stronghold to go up and find some endermen. And after he was done, the others had already made it to the end.  
  
They were waiting for Dream to enter, but thankfully, Dream had been killing creepers as well as endermen outside. He really couldn’t do anything about them seeing him create the tnt, since if he tried to cover his part of the screen it would just project off of his back.

But it really didn’t matter since they were messing with each other on the other side too much to notice. They only started to bridge away when they saw him putting the tnt over the portal. It was too late for them to react as the tnt went off.

“That’s why we- Karl, why are we at spawn?” Sapnap asked. Karl scooted more into his side of the couch.

“I accidently broke our bed.” Karl said.

“And you didn’t tell us?” Sapnap asked.

“You two were already in the end and I forgot about it.” Karl said. Sapnap stood up to go over to Karl with his hands up.

“Oh Karl~” Sapnap cooed.

“No, Sapnap, don’t.” Karl pleaded. Then Sapnap was on top of him, tickling him mercilessly as he laughed.  
  
“NO PLEASE-“ Karl was cut off as he gasped for breathe. He flailed around, forcing the other two off the couch, Dream stood up to continue his run.  
  
“QUACK- HELP!” Karl screamed. Sapnap let Karl have a break as he glared at Quackity in warning. Quackity put his hand up in surrender. Sapnap smirked as he continued to attack Karl.

Quackity snuck up behind Sapnap and poked him hard in his side, causing him to lean back in pain. He looked at Quackity and got off of Karl. Karl gave him a grateful smile and Quackity nodded. Then he started to sprint away from Sapnap.

“OH QUACKITY!” Sapnap yelled as he chased after him.

“RUN QUACKITY! RUN!” Karl yelled. They were outside since it was the only place with a big enough wall for the projection. So, even though Karl had a huge back yard, Quackity was fenced in. Sapnap quickly caught on to him and tackled him to the ground, which wasn’t so soft considering that it was just dirt.

At least it wasn’t rocks. But Sapnap still made sure that he was the one that hit the ground and not Quackity. When they were safely on the ground, he flipped over so that he had Quackity pinned and procceded to tickle him.

“STOP- NO SAPNAP!” Quackity yelled through his laughter. Dream sat on the couch and watched the two on the ground, the credits rolling on the image projected onto the wall.

“He sacrificed himself for me. I am forever in his debt.” Karl said dramatically, giggling at the end. Dream smiled, the three of them had really grown close over the time they spent together.

It reminded him of George, he wished George were here. So, he FaceTimed him, and George didn’t pick up the phone. Dream assumed that he was already asleep and put his phone away, enjoying the screams that came from Quackity and the war cry from Karl as he ran to Sapnap.

He jumped onto Sapnap’s back, causing Sapnap to lean to the side as he fell to avoid hitting Quackity’s head. That caused Sapnap to lose the grip he had on Quackity with the straddle. Quackity got up and started tickling Sapnap instead, Karl joining him.

“STOP-“ Sapnap screamed but they just continued. Soon all three of them were on the ground, Sapnap breathing hardly.

Dream went over to him and kneeled behind him, leaning over his face to smile at him.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” Sapnap asked, pushing Dream’s face away.  
  
“Am I not allowed to smile?” Dream asked sloppily as his cheek as being pushed slightly to his mouth.

“Yes. Did you beat the game?” Sapnap asked. Dream stood up again walking around so that he was in front of Sapnap.  
  
“Yeah, you guys have me plenty of time to do so.” Sapnap nodded as he sat up and staring at Dream expectantly. Dream tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Aren’t you going to help me up, Dreamie?” Sapnap asked. Dream laughed, extending a hand out to him.

“You didn’t even have your hand out. Did you expect me to read your mind or some-“ Sapnap grabbed Dream’s hand and pulled him down. Dream hit his knees on the ground and was immediately attacked by Sapnap.

“NO, SAPNAP!” Dream yelled as he tried to push Sapnap off only to be stopped by Karl and Quackity pinning down his arms.

“NOT FAIR!” Dream yelled through wheezes. Sapnap stopped when Dream started coughing. Dream laid down on the dirt and looked at Sapnap.

“What was that for?” Dream asked.

“Because you beat the game without us.” Sapnap replied. Dream rolled his eyes as he stood up and dusted himself off.

“Sleepover?” Karl asked and everyone agreed happily.

And soon it was late at night, Karl and Quackity already asleep on the bed. Actually, Sapnap was the only one awake, the only one to notice Dream clutching a pillow tightly. A whisper passed his lips as he dreamt.  
  
“George.”

Sapnap smiled at his friend and put one of Karl’s blankets on him. That’s when he looked at Dream’s phone to check the time. He saw a message on the screen dating to back when they were fighting. Had Dream not checked his phone since? Sapnap swiped the message off of Dream’s screen to prevent him from seeing it. What the fuck was George thinking?

  
  


George woke up that morning to see his phone on the table by his bed. He picked it up and quickly checked it. He stared at it in shock as he read over the message sent to Dream. He recalled the events that had happened the previous night.

George had his friends sleeping over that night. He actually met up with another one, the one that had told him it was wrong to be gay. He was surprised when he showed up claiming to be George’s friend. At around eleven thirty, George had gotten a FaceTime request from Dream. That homophobic man, Jared. He happened to look at the caller.

“Ooh, who’s Dream? Your girlfriend?” Jared asked. All of the other boys looked his way.

“No, he’s my friend.” George said rejecting the call.  
  
“Are you still on about that boyfriend bullshit? Why don’t you just grow up?” Jared asked. He grabbed George’s phone.

“HEY GIVE THAT BACK!” George demanded. But Hared had already ran off with his phone. What the fuck? He tried to go find Jared but it was like playing hide and seek. He searched but couldn’t find him anywhere in the house.

That was when he saw the back door was unlocked. He pulled open the door and looked around. He knew that Jared was outside, but he wasn’t able to find him. He figured that whatever he could do wasn’t that bad and went back inside.

Looks like he underestimated Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah back to the days of projecting the Xbox onto the wall. Good times.
> 
> But also, I love all of y’all, even if you don’t comment. I love when people comment as well so I can have the interaction. But if you read it and enjoy it, that’s enough for me. Well, duces.
> 
> Also if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them as long as they aren’t spoilers ya know?


	20. I can bet that he doesn’t like you as much as I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are going to hate me for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up insults for this. 
> 
> Anyways: y’all best consider yourself lucky I promised to not make this like the other story.

**  
TRIGGER WARNING: THE F SLUR AND UNCONSENTUAL KISSING. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

Dream woke up with Sapnap laying on top of him like a blanket. He looked at his phone at the time, 5:28. He was up surprisingly early, and George had texted him. He clicked on the message and put in his password. He was greeted by some rather hurtful messages.

  
  
‘Being bisexual isn’t even a thing. Face it, you’re just a straight guy that’s somewhat close to his guy friends. You don’t actually like guys, and you certainly don’t like me. I bet you’ve never dated a guy anyways. You only thought that you were bisexual because I cuddled with you when I was tired. Trust me, I’ve done that with everyone that I’ve slept over with. Maybe you just wanted to feel special. That’s why I said I was gay; I just wanted some attention. I wanted the same attention that you would get if you were what they call ‘bi.’ Everyone is so proud of you for coming out, I wanted people to be proud of me too. But, let’s face it, we’re straight. We can keep this secret between us and gain the attention together. Come on now, Dream.’ 

  
Dream stared at the messages as he read and re-read them. Then he saw three dots pop up on the bottom of his screen. 

“Please stop.” Dream pleaded out loud. Then the three dots disappeared, and a message replaced them. He wanted to just turn his phone off and not read it, but he ended up doing it anyways. 

‘Dream, I’m sorry. Jared took my phone last night and I couldn’t find him to take it back. Please just delete those messages.’ George texted.

‘How would Jared know that I was bi?’ Dream replied, not completely trusting George.   
  
‘We texted about it two days ago. He probably just scrolled up.’ George replied.

‘How did he even get your phone open in the first place?’ Dream asked.

‘You called me, and I unlocked my phone with the face ID in the process. That’s when he had taken my phone.’ Dream calmed a little, George could never say such things in the first place. But then, the question had come up, crawling from the back of his head.   
  
‘How did he know that I liked you?’ Dream asked. He saw the text bubble pop up and lower a few times. Then it came up again.

‘I’ll call you later.’ George sent. 

Dream didn’t know what that meant but he decided to let it go. He would find out later if George really was the man that he had grown to know, or if coming out had made him change his perspective. He sighed and leaned back, causing Sapnap to shuffle a little. Dream thought that it would be better to just fall asleep again than to stress about it.

George got out of his bed and saw that no one was there. He heard voices down his stairs and assumed that’s where they were. He opened his door and started to walk down the stairs, the voices forming more of words than mumbles as he went.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that George won’t be bothered anymore by that guy.” Person one said.

“You really did that, harsh man.” Person two said.

“George was getting too close to him anyways. And he was a fag.” Person three resolved.

“Still, it wasn’t fair to that dude.” Person two said.   
  
“Why do you care? Did you want that faggot to turn George into one?” Person one replied.

George had reached the end of the stairs to see the three boys on the couch, person two nodding in understanding. He stared at the three, person one ‘Jared’ in the middle, arm draped over person two ‘Avery,’ and person three ‘Andrew’ on the opposite side of Avery. 

Avery had spotted George first, eyes wide in the understanding that George had heard everything. Then Jared and Andrew followed Avery’s gaze to stare at George. Jared giving him a smile with closed eyes. Andrew wore a familiar expression, the look of disgust and uncertainty on his face. Jared had given him that same face. The face that had made him want to cry and get as far away from everything as possible. 

And George wanted to just wake up and see that everything that was happening was just a dream. He would wake up on Dream’s chest again, Dream smiling down at him saying that Jared was gone.

But unfortunately, Jared was still there, and Dream was the one that was going to be gone.   
  
He didn’t let himself cry in front of those boys. He didn’t let it show that he was sad that even his other two friends thought the same way that Jared did. Instead, he smiled back and waved at Jared, who waved back. 

  
  
  
“Good morning guys. Get the fuck out of my house.” George said.   
  


Jared’s face had turned into a soft smile, eyes opening more. “Why do you want us to leave, George? Aren’t we your friends?” Jared said as he stood up and started to walk to George. George couldn’t move from his spot from the stairs.

“None of you fuckers are my friends.” George said, tears starting to fall out of his eyes. Jared didn’t stop, his smile became even more caring.

“Aw, George. Don’t cry, I’m your friend.” Jared said. George couldn’t say anything more as Jared was now in front of him, using his rough hands to wipe the tears from George’s eyes. This isn’t right.   
  
“You know that I’ve always been there.” Jared said. George opened his mouth, but no words came out. Jared bent down to wrap his arms around George.   
  
It wasn’t right, but this was the hug that George had memorized. Every time George would cry, Jared would say the same thing he said today. And George didn’t want to, but he let himself get consumed by the familiarity. Leaning his head on Jared’s shoulder as he cried. 

“I’m here for you, George. I’ve always been here for you.” Jared said. It was words like this that made George think that he would be accepted by Jared. He wrapped his arms around Jared. 

This is wrong, it’s wrong, it’s so wrong. 

But it’s so nice.

Because he’s Jared. The one that had been one of his first friends. The one that was still there after his other friends left. The one that introduced George to more friends. The one that let him sleep in his warmth. The one that would run out of a party with George any time that he was uncomfortable. He was George’s best friend. 

George looked up and was reminded of the other two friends there. The one’s that were looking at him with disappointment and repulse. Jared might have always been there, but he had never supported him. 

He pushed away from Jared’s hug and looked up at him. He faux frown of worry.

“Get out of my house and go play with someone else’s feelings.” George said. Jared’s frown turned into a snarl.

“George, don’t be such a drama queen, we were just playing a prank.” Jared said, rolling his eyes. 

George’s glare remained. Jared sighed, “always so sensitive. It’s a joke, you take things so seriously.” Avery had already gotten out of his spot on the couch and walked to the door. 

“Just leave, please. Why do you want to stay with me so badly?” George asked in frustration. Andrew had went to chase after Avery, calling his name as he ran. 

Jared looked behind him, “go ahead and get in the car. I’ll be out after I say a few things to George!” Andrew came back into view for Jared to throw him the keys. Andrew ran in the direction of Avery again.

“George, you know I’ve been your friend for as long as we both can remember.” Jared said as he put his hands on George’s shoulders. 

“And now that you’ve left to America, you made a few new friends.” Jared continued. George was afraid of what Jared was going to do to him, the taller’s hands rising to his neck. 

“But you know that none of them compare to you and me.” Jared said, leaning over George’s face menacingly as his hands moved more to the front of George’s throat.

“So, why would you tell me to leave? Don’t you love me? Huh, George?” Jared asked, hands moving up to the bottom of George’s jaw, fingers digging into the skin where the bone was.

“I don’t like you Jared. I like someone else now. You’re just the bastard that I had been unlucky enough to meet.” George spat out.

“You like that Dream bitch now, don’t you? Well, I have one last question to ask you.” Jared whispered as he leaned in closer. George couldn’t breathe. But he felt the hot breath that came from Jared’s mouth as he spoke.

“Does Dream like you? Because I can bet that he doesn’t like you as much as I do. I’ve grown to miss you, George.” Jared said.

“You don’t like me, we aren’t friends.” George replied.

Jared smirked, “I don’t think words are getting through to you, George.”

Then Jared’s lips were connected with George’s. George tried to push Jared away but Jared had a harsh grip on him as he backed George against a wall. This is beyond wrong. Jared pulled away with his eyes furrowed together. 

“Why the fuck don’t you kiss back?” Jared asked. 

George was in shock, “Jared, why did you do that? Don’t you- you hate people like me.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m homophobic. George, I’ll say anything to fit in with them. But, right now, they’re gone. And we don’t have to worry about them.” Jared said, leaning in for another kiss when he heard the sound of a horn honking. “Damn it. Motherfuckers always gotta ruin everything. I guess I have to go too. Goodbye Georgie, I love you.” Jared said as he ran out the door to the other two.

George sunk to the floor. That was disgusting. The way that he thought that George still liked him. The fact that he kissed him. And the words that had come out of his mouth when he left. George stood up and wiped his lips, trying to get the feeling of Jared off of him.

He went back up his stairs and laid down on his bed. He was tired, even after all of those hours that he had slept. So, even though it was weird, he slept even more. When he woke up, he would call Dream. 

Dream had left Karl’s house when Sapnap had rolled to the side of the couch. He sent Sapnap a text when he did, informing Sapnap that he would be gone. Dream had thought about going to his house, but he didn’t want to get bombarded with questions about how good of a time he had. So he instead went to the park where everyone would meet up. The park where him and George had spent their time the first night alone.   
  
Dream sat on the swing and started to slowly rock himself back and forth. The sun wasn’t as harsh as it normally was. The beginning of a cold season. Then shade overtook his shadow and he looked up. A cloud had covered the sun, there were actually a lot of clouds in the sky. It was a nice day to be outside. He wished that it would be this nice when him and George were skating.   
  
George, he said he was going to call. Dream checked the time; 11:14. He texted George asking if he wanted to call then. He waited another fifteen minutes for George to respond with a ‘sure.’ Dream pushed the call button and pressed that phone up against his ear.

“Dream?” George asked as he picked up the phone.

“George.” Dream said. 

“Dream I am so sorry, Jared he- he’s disgusting.” George said. Dream was confused at why George would label Jared as disgusting, but that wasn’t the point of the phone call.

“George, we can talk about Jared later. I kind of want to know how Jared could have assumed that I liked you.” Dream said his words as carefully as he could.

“Dream, you know that conversation that you had with Technoblade?” George asked.

“Yeah.” Dream said.

“You told him that you might have liked me, and he had recorded it. And he sent it to me.” George said. Dream felt his entire face start to burn. George had known since the beginning.

“Oh. So, what about Jared?” Dream said, no other words would help his case.

“Jared kissed me today.” George said. Dream’s face fell. Maybe he was wrong to assume that Jared was George’s ex.

“And?” Dream asked, slightly annoyed.

“I haven’t told you about Jared, have I?” George asked, not giving Dream time to answer as he continued.

“As you know, Jared was my best friend. We did everything together. I had really liked him, and I thought he liked me back. But then, I tried confessing to him. He rejected me and started saying some homophobic stuff.” George explained. Dream was confused on why Jared would kiss him then but wasn’t given the opportunity to speak still.   
  
“You may be thinking, ‘why did he kiss you then?’ Well, turns out he was in the closet, and he actually did like me. But even after I told him that I didn’t like him because I liked someone else, he still kissed me.” George said, voice quieting on the last words. 

  
“George, are you okay? Did he do anything else?” Dream asked hurriedly. George thought it was cute how he could care about him still.   
  
“No, he didn’t do anything else, I’m fine now. He’s gone.” George said. Dream sighed a breath of relief and George giggled.

“So, Dream. What’s this about you liking me?” George was only teasing, but a part of him wanted an actual answer as well. 

“George, you already know I love you.” Dream replied. George rolled his eyes, he should have expected that. But again, there was that glimmer of hope. It was pretty strong now. The hope that Dream liked him. They spent around another hour just talking about what random thing came up in their minds. But eventually, Dream had to hang up.  
  


And George noticed just how much he lost. But even if it made him slightly sad, he hoped that it would stay lost. George put his phone down on the table by his bed and went to sleep. 

_He dreamt about the same street he was on before, the stranger beside him, holding his hand. George looked up at his face, mask. But instead of just staring at it, this time he let go of the stranger’s hand and pulled down the hoodie. The person’s dirty blonde hair now shown, he grasped the mask. But the stranger pulled George’s hands away from it, shaking their head. The grip that they had on George’s wrist vanished and left the feeling of warmth instead. The stranger didn’t put their hood back up, they just walked away. They had such pretty hair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just realized that I can canonically kill Jared in this story. Uh, would y’all want that?
> 
> Also, I go by all pronouns so call me whatever, cheesy if you want. Just don’t call me like ‘it’ or ‘thing.’


	21. Good riddance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is getting injured, sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, guess who got about seven hours of sleep last night?

Dream put his phone down on his desk. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Jared had said. Even if it was just to push Dream away from George, he couldn’t deny it made him question himself again. Was he bi? He wasn’t sure of it; he could be straight. He didn’t even know he liked men before George came around. Maybe it was just because George was attractive. 

Everyone would want to have that man. But would everyone want to hold his hand, listen to his voice for hours, hold him, kiss him? Probably not, because even if Sapnap jokes about those things to Dream, he would never want to actually do it. So, George really had the power to make someone realize they were gay. Usually, that only happened to celebrities. George was a celebrity in Dream’s eyes.

  
  
Dream was sitting at the park bench, putting his skates on. He was going to learn how to do the flip by tomorrow. So, he was back at practicing to flip on the ground, it took him a few tries to get him caught back up but once he was, he learned to flip easily.

“That’s the kind of progress we need. Now, lets go to the ramp.” Techno said as he led Dream to the small ramp.

“We’ll practice on this one first since it has no rail on the back for you to get caught on.” Techno said. Dream watched as Techno made sure that it was still possible and after a running start, he was able to do it. He smiled and gestured for Dream to try. Dream was scared, he could get seriously injured if he were to fall on his back. The metal bar’s glare was intimidating. He looked over at Techno, who was standing next to the ramp. His hands were held together in front of him and his face bore no fear. Dream thought that he shouldn’t be afraid either. 

He breathed in deeply and exhaled. Dream ran up to the ramp, going up smoothly, right hand grabbed onto the coping a split second before the left. He swung his legs up anyways, his grip faltered, his foot slipped, and he could feel himself falling. That coping wasn’t going to welcome his fall either. But his back never hit the coping. He continued to fall back and then slide down the ramp. 

He saw Techno’s hand where his back would have hit the coping, he cringed as he held his wrist with the other hand. Dream quickly stood up to inspect the injury. It didn’t look like that bone was supposed to be there. 

  
  
“Fuck. That looks bad.” Dream said.

“Yeah, you took a pretty hard fall.” Techno tried to joke but then the shock of it went away and he felt the pain.

“Damn it, Techno. Is your brother here?” Dream asked. Techno nodded, looking down in attempt to hide how weak he felt. He’s broken bones before, but he hasn’t broken one in a while. He had forgotten how much it had hurt. He skated over to his brother with Dream.  
  
“Hey, what’s up?” Techno’s brother asked. Techno looked up at him, tears streaming down his face as he held up his wrist. He felt just like a child again, not able to get any words to come out of his mouth. Techno’s brother reacted quickly, knowing that Techno wouldn’t cry for a silly injury.  
  
They went over to his car, Dream and Techno sat in the back as his brother started the car. As they were driving, Dream put his shoes back on and even if Techno insisted that he could put his shoes on himself, tying his shoes with one hand was difficult. He let Dream tie his shoes for him. The hospital lights blinded Techno behind his glasses and tears. He took his glasses off to wipe the tears and he saw his brother talking to the receptionist. Dream was beside him, he could see his shoes, he never really noticed how bad his shoe taste was. He internally laughed. 

“Techno, why did you do that? I would have been fine.” Dream said.

“It was my fault, Dream. I should have taught you better before you attempted to do it. I rushed.” Techno said, voice sloppy from the crying.

“Techno, if I thought I wasn’t ready, I wouldn’t have gone up that ramp. My hand just slipped on the coping.” Dream said in an attempt to comfort Techno. Of course, he was lying. But it was good to lie sometimes.

Techno nodded and then he was called to get x-rayed. Dream followed him, explaining to the doctors and nurses what had happened and showing the skates as evidence. They did the routine for broken bones, giving him a cast for his wrist.

Then, they were on their way back home.

“That was a pain.” Techno said.

“And I used to think that hospitals were comfortable.” Dream said. 

“Hospitals are terrible.” Techno replied.  
  
“I was like five, Techno.” Dream argued.

“When I was five, they were putting staples on my head.” Techno replied. Dream didn’t say anything further except directions to his house. 

He had them drop him off at the corner so that his dad wouldn’t hear him come back. He snuck back into his house and sat on the couch. He held the part of his back that Techno had saved. He was really considerate for no particular reason. 

George woke up with the feeling of warmth still present on his wrists. He placed them to his cheeks, but there was no heat radiating from them. He sighed as he dropped them to his sides. He got out of his bed to get ready for the day. He had to pack up his stuff, since he was going to be leaving the next day. Then he heard his phone start to ring.

He picked it up, “hello?”

“`Ello George.” Dream greeted. 

“Dream! It’s like two in the morning over there, why are you awake?” George asked. 

“It’s barely two thirty, George. Anyways, I just wanted to update you.” Dream replied. George rolled his eyes to the word, ‘barely.’ 

“What’s going on?” George asked.

“Well, I was skating with Techno, and he was trying to teach me this trick. But I ended up falling and he broke my fall with his wrist.” Dream explained. George stopped what he was doing.  
  
“And is he okay?” George asked.  
  
“Yeah, his wrist is just broken.” Dream replied.

“Dream, I think that’s the opposite of being okay. His wrist is broken.” George replied. He was confused at how calm Dream was about the whole thing.

“But he has a cast now, so it’ll be fine.” Dream responded.

“YOU BROKE TECHNO’S WRIST, DREAM! How is it just, ‘fine?’” George asked.  
  
“Well, he said that he was fine. He broke his left wrist so he can still write.” Dream replied.

“Ugh, and I’m stuck over here for another day.” George whined.  
  
“At least it’s one more day, I miss you Georgie.” Dream said.

“Shut up. You know when I come back you have to do whatever I tell you, right?” George replied.

“Yes, your majesty. I still eagerly await your return.” Dream replied. George smiled at Dream’s stupidness.  
  
“Okay, Dream. I have to start packing.” George said.

“NOOOO! Talk to me while you’re packing!” Dream demanded. George sighed. He put the phone on his dresser and tried to facetime Dream. Dream accepted it and George started to walk around his room and pack up his things. All the while Dream kept talking to him, both complimenting him and making fun of the way he packed his things.  
  
Then George found one of his uncle’s sweater in the pile of clothes. His uncle was around Dream’s height, maybe taller, so the sweater fit him big. He put it on and stood in front of the camera with it.  
  
“George, what are you doing?” Dream asked, laughing a little.  
  
“This is how one of your sweaters would look on me.” George said, spinning around to give Dream a full view of himself. Dream giggled at the view.

“You have sweater paws.” Dream pointed out. George looked at them and smiled brightly. He continued packing with the sweater on. George could feel Dream’s eyes on him as he talked. Whenever he looked up, he could see the admiration in Dream’s eyes. He could feel his cheeks burn at the thought. 

  
Soon he was done, and he checked on Dream since he hadn’t heard him in the past few minutes. The area where George would usually see Dream was black, so he turned off his camera and put the phone to his ear. He could hear Dream’s gentle snoring and assumed that he was asleep. George sighed and put his phone back on his bedside table.

Then he heard a voice through the phone, “George?” George sat next to the bed and picked the phone up. 

“Yeah Dream?” George asked quietly to the phone.

“Love you George.” Dream replied. George smiled and rolled his eyes; Dream would even joke like that in his sleep.

“Love you too, Dream.” George replied. “And I actually mean it.” George hung up and Dream and went downstairs to eat. 

Dream stared at the phone on his desk. He was falling asleep on the call, he was going to say, “I love you George, goodnight.” But he was too tired to get all of the words out. Then he expected George to just say goodnight and hang up. What he didn’t expect was whatever the fuck just happened. He just lost a bet to Sapnap thanks to him. Damn it George, couldn’t wait a week? Dream was too worn out to think about the implications of what George had said. So, he wrote it down and fell asleep, hoping that when he woke up, he would understand.

George took one last look at his childhood park. He had two more hours before he had to go back to his family to stuff into two cars and head to the airport. He sat on one of the swings, swaying back and forth slowly. Then he heard footsteps approach from the rocks behind him. He turned around to be unpleasantly greeted by the face of Jared.  
  
George turned back around, “what do you want, Jared?” Jared took the seat beside George, swinging slightly higher than him. George kept at his pace.  
  
“C’mon George, I bet you can’t swing higher than me.” Jared challenged. George looked at him, a face of pure happiness. A face of his childhood. George started to swing higher, remembering the past where they would do this as kids. Jared laughed at the challenge as he swung higher than George. George tried to challenge him still, but his height gave the illusion that he was swinging higher than him. He declared Jared the winner as he slowed down his swing.

“Now we have to jump, remember?” Jared said, slowing his swing down a little to ensure he doesn’t break anything, then he jumped, landing on the dirt/sand in front of them. George jumped off as well, landing next to Jared. Their childhood was great, it was always fun, and they never argued. He liked to hope that the Jared next to him was the Jared from the past.

But then Jared climbed on top of him and pinned his hands above his head.  
  
“We aren’t the same as when we were kids, George.” Jared said. George glared at him. He hated the hope he had. He should have known that Jared wouldn’t change overnight.

“And I noticed that, even if I changed to like you; I liked the old you. The you that would bend to my every command and request just to keep me as your friend.” Jared said. George didn’t blink, scared that if he did, Jared would use that as an opportunity. 

“And now you’re the new you. The one that has friends at home, who actually care about you. I know they care more than I do. Because if they didn’t-“ Jared tightened his grip on George’s wrist making him cringe and try to squirm away.

“If they didn’t; you wouldn’t be fighting back.” Jared said, loosening his grip once again. 

“So, I just wanted to show you how much I care, one last time before you leave.” Jared said.   
  
George’s mouth finally opened, “Jared, no.” But Jared leaned in and let go of George’s wrist. Instead, he moved to wrap his arms around George. George tried to push him off, but that made Jared just hold on tighter. Then he felt Jared shake as his shoulder dampened. 

“FUCK! WHY WON’T YOU JUST LOVE ME!” George froze at the sound. Jared looked up at him with a face covered in tears.

“I love someone else, Jared.” George said calmly, as not to provoke him further.

“It’s that Dream bitch, isn’t it?” Jared said, voice finally cracking. 

“Yeah.” George replied. Jared got off of George and sat up, wiping the tears from his face. George sat up as well.  
  
“You know, you don’t have to be homophobic to fit in. That’s actually a stupid way to try and fit in.” George said. Jared looked at him, only some tears remained. 

“Ha, can’t really change now. I’ve been stupid since the beginning; I have to keep up the act.” Jared replied. Then he stood up and wiped the sand off his pants.  
  
“We aren’t the same as before, George. And you just happened to get the lucky end of life. You have family and friends that support you through every decision. They all have your back, no matter what you do. Meanwhile, I was taught to hat people like us my entire life. And I made friends with people who had the same beliefs. That’s why I fell for you George, because you cared.” 

Jared stuck out a hand for George to take. George refused and got off the ground himself. Jared cringed and pulled his hand back.

“I’m sorry that I took that care for granted.” Jared said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Then he left, without any farewell from George. George watched as him, Andrew and Avery got into the car. He dusted himself off and went back home. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to relive his past.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF BEFORE AND THE AFTERMATH OF A CAR CRASH. IF YOU WANT TO SEE HOW IT TURNS OUT THEN READ BUT ILL PUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE END NOTES TOO SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO.**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Dude, what the fuck was that over there?” Andrew said, pushing at Jared’s shoulder. The car swerved a little from the push. 

“What are you bitching about now?” Jared replied.

“You, motherfucker.” Andrew said.

“You think we didn’t hear you? ‘Why won’t you love me?’ Like you’re George’s bitch.” Andrew mocked him. Leaning on Jared’s shoulder, causing the car to swerve again.

“Don’t be a dick, Andrew.” Avery said. Andrew got off Jared’s shoulder.

“What? How am I being a dick? This fag thinks it’s right to just go around professing his love to every other fag he sees.” Andrew said hitting him again.  
  
“Andrew, fucking stop! We’re going to crash.” Avery yelled.  
  
“Andrew, just quit bitching about it while I’m driving.” Jared said.  
  
“Aw, Jared can’t handle a few shoves. Do you want me to drive you two babies?” Andrew said, grabbing the wheel from the passenger’s seat.  
  
“Andrew, what the fuck?” Jared asked as he tried to shove Andrew off the steering wheel.

“C’mon Jared, just let me take the wheel.” Andrew teased, moving the steering wheel from side to side.

“Andrew, we’re on the highway! Don’t you know when enough it enough?” Jared screamed.

“JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL,” Andrew sang as he leaned the car to the right side of the road. 

“ANDREW WHAT THE FUCK!” Avery screamed as he tightened his seatbelt.

“TAKE IT FROM MY HANDS!” Andrew sang loudly again as he swerved back to the left side. 

“`CAUSE I CAN’T DO THIS ALONE!” Andrew swerved back to the right.

“ANDREW LET GO!” Jared yelled.  
  
“I’M LETTING GO!” Andrew sang as he let go of the steering wheel. Then he looked up and saw a light approaching them quickly. He couldn’t find the voice to speak. And neither could Jared as he followed Andrew’s line of sight. Jared smiled in the light, maybe now, something would change. Something would come out of all of this, right?

Avery woke up and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, falling onto the roof of the car and climbing out of the window that had shattered in the crash. As he escaped, he cut his palms on some of the glass.  
  
Once out, he looked at the other two in the car. Andrew had never worn his seatbelt, so he crashed headfirst into the window. Then Jared, he was unconscious, but maybe not dead. Avery looked over to Andrew who was sticking out his window, then he dragged the corpse away from the car. 

Avery didn’t care about the gross feeling of the body, or the stinging pain in his palms, he had to help Jared. After the corpse was far enough away, he climbed back into the car, cutting his back on the glass above him. Once he was in, he reached over to Jared, unbuckling his seatbelt and catching him before his head hit the roof.

He grabbed his sleeves and pulled him out of the car, apologizing for cutting him on the same glass. Once they were out, he dragged both of them a safe distance away from the car. 

Then, Avery inspected himself. Other than the pain in his side and right leg, he was relatively unscathed. Andrew was long gone; Avery couldn’t bring himself to look at him long enough to give a good description. But his face no longer looked like a face. Then he looked over at Jared, his arms had shards of glass in them, shards that Avery was too afraid to take out.  
  
Then, Avery did the thing he was dreading to do. He put two fingers to the side of Jared’s throat. Avery waited a few seconds for a heartbeat. None. Another few seconds? None. Avery’s vision was blocked by tears as he switched to put his other hand’s fingers against Jared’s throat.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Avery repeated the word over and over. He hoped that one of the times he said it, Jared would suddenly spring up. But he didn’t neither of them did. Avery laid his head on Jared’s chest, trying to evaluate what had just happened.

Avery picked himself off the ground and to the other car, every step made his right leg sting more. He eventually made it up the hill to check up on the man in the other car. His head was on his dashboard. Avery made it to the open window on the driver’s side and went to check his pulse. He could feel the beating of the heart. He quickly went to shake the man awake. He awoke with a groan, then he looked over at Avery with wide eyes.

“Are you okay, you’re head’s bleeding.” The man said. Avery wiped the blood off, it wasn’t too much.

“Can you call an ambulance sir?” Avery asked. The man pulled out his phone and called an ambulance to come pick the four of them up. Avery rode in an ambulance with Jared, not wanting to see Andrew’s face again. Though, he couldn’t see Jared’s either but at least he wasn’t the one that almost killed them all. After everything that had happened, Avery didn’t actually feel that bad. They were gone, but they were always terrible to him.

Good riddance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip: Jared, nineteen probably never learned how to read.  
> Rip: Andrew, he was a dick anyways.  
> Avery ended up living and reforming himself without his toxic friends to persuade him not to.


	22. I command you to sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of betting week has begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we know, all good things must come to an end, this story included.

Dream woke up the next morning still on his desk. He sat up and felt all of the pent-up soreness in his back. He turned and popped his back, yawning through the stretch. He sat back to face his desk and picked up his phone to check the time; 12:24. That’s when he noticed the note that was under his phone and he remembers writing something on it in his sleepy state.

He hurriedly unfolded the note and read the sloppy words. 

GEorGe SAId `’L0v U 2. 1 meAn 1T’` 

Dream’s handwriting was barely legible. But that didn’t matter right now. Dream though he was dreaming when that happened. He pinched himself to ensure that he wasn’t still asleep. George had probably thought he was asleep when he said it.  
  
So, Dream is the only one that knows about George confessing to him. And that fact made him think about how long George had liked him. Dream would have never found out if he hadn’t called George to tell him about Techno. He was thankful for Techno breaking his wrist, it helped in more ways than one.

Dream could bet that the reason that Techno had asked him if he liked George was for George. But if George knew that Dream liked him, why didn’t he just confess properly? Well, Dream had said that it was a ‘maybe,’ so he was probably being cautious. But now Dream knew that George liked him.

But confessing would be weird because George would probably see him as creepy for ‘pretending to be asleep,’ while he confessed his feelings. He sighed; he would still have to wait for George to confess to him. But he was going to be there tomorrow so, maybe he would confess then. He was already about halfway back.

Dream leaned back in his chair as he whined about missing George. And he ended up on the floor, his sore back hitting the ground wasn’t pleasant even if it was cushioned slightly by the back of the chair. He laid on the ground for a second to compose himself, then got up and went to his drawers to change and get ready for the day. He didn’t get any calls that day, everyone just enjoying the Sunday by themselves, and he couldn’t text or call George because he was on a plane. He groaned as he threw his phone on the bed.

He didn’t really have anything planned for that day and it was already one in the afternoon so, he couldn’t plan anything. So, instead he turned on his computer and started to play Minecraft. He spent the rest of the night playing until he got bored and went to sleep at a reasonable time. He wanted to just speed to the next morning, the morning that George would be at school. He would also be bossing Dream around, but it was all for George to be back with him, so he didn’t mind.

George arrived back home with jet lag in his system. He couldn’t go to sleep since he had already slept most of the plane ride and he had to be at school in an hour. He pulled himself together and got ready for the day. Once he was done, he felt more energized than he was. Half of it was because of the fact that he could tell Dream to do whatever he wanted. And unlike Dream, he was going to use it to his advantage. He got his skates on and went to school. When he arrived he greeted Techno with excitement.

“Hello George, today is the first day?” Techno asked, closing the door to his locker with his right hand, having to reach across himself uncomfortably.

“Yeah. That looks bad, Dream told me about it.” George replied pointing to the cast.

“It’s fine. It’ll heal up in no time.” Techno replied. George just nodded his head, knowing that Techno would never admit the pain that it was. Then, Techno escorted George to his first class, where he bowed as a parting. George walked into the classroom and saw Dream sitting at his table. He smirked at him and Dream gave him a wink. George winked back, but instead of going to his own desk he came up behind Dream to whisper in his ear.  
  
“This is going to be so much fun.” George then walked away from him and back to his seat.

Dream blushed at the feeling of George’s breath on his skin as he spoke. And he cherished the feeling, committing it into memory, because now he knew that George liked him. But even though George liked him he knew this was only going to be fun for George. Dream knew that George would use the will that he had over him wisely, unlike Dream who used it rarely and without a plan.

After class, George had handed his bag to Dream.

“Here, hold this. I don’t want to carry it around.” George said in his most stuck-up voice.

Dream sighed as he held onto the backpack, “why don’t you put some of this stuff in a locker?”

“Lockers cost money, you cost nothing. Now stop complaining.” George said, walking off with Techno on his left and Dream on his right.

“I can complain all I want. Your backpack is heavy.” Dream said.  
  
“I command you to stop complaining.” George said. Dream swore that is George had a cane he would be pointing with it.

“Patches, now I’m going to complain however much I want, Gogy.” Dream replied with a smile.

“Now Dream, we can’t have you using up all of your opportunities in the first day. You have a whole week of being my servant.” George said confidently. He played the role of arrogant monarch perfectly.

“Dream, you really should save those. You have NO IDEA what he has in store.” Techno said with a small smile.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Dream asked.

“Tut tut, Dream. You don’t get to command things.” George said. Dream huffed as he drooped over, it was so much more fun being the one who gets to command the other. They had dropped George off at his second class and Dream gave him his bag.

“Wait Dream, let me just get the things I need.” George said as he unzipped his backpack and took out a few things.

“There, you are dismissed.” George said after he was done. Looks like Dream had to carry George’s bag everywhere with him. He wasn’t joking when he said Dream was his own personal locker.

Now Dream had even less time and extra weight he had to carry with him as he ran to the locker room, just hoping and praying that he would get there in time. But his efforts were fruitless as he was about two yards away when the bell rang. He really should have used his safe word for this, but they agreed that you can’t take back a safe word. He would just have to use another, leaving him with only three more chances.

George had been able to survive a whole week off of three chances, albeit it was already Wednesday, but Dream could bet that he could make it. He had lost two bets in a row though, so that might be a risky thing to say. But the backpack was interfering with his school so he had to use a chance.

“Clay, hurry up and put your clothes on!” The coach yelled. Dream then realized how deep in thought he was and started to put his clothes on for gym class.

Then he ran from his gym class to where he last dropped George off. Thankfully, he had only been around the corner with Techno when he arrived. He walked over to George and he stopped so that George could put his things back in his bag.  
  
“George, I really don’t want to carry this bag around. And I’ll put that on Patches’ name.” Dream said. George took his backpack away from Dream with a cocky smile.

“Thank you Dream. But it looks like you are already down to three chances. You really do need to stop using them on the simple things.” George said. Dream rolled his eyes and looked at Techno for mercy.

“Don’t you hate that George is acting like a king?” Techno just shrugged him off.

“Don’t get me wrong, I hate monarchy. But technically this is just slavery.” There was no mercy, this was going to be just straight up torture.

“It’s probably illegal in some places to do stuff like this.” Dream said.

“Aw, wittle baby Dweam is crying about the rules, wah wah.” George said, looking at Dream with a frown. Dream was unamused.  
  
“Ugh, fine, I’ll go easy on you.” George said, making Dream smile. He hoped that George actually meant it. Knowing George, going easy probably only meant using the commands outside of school. And Dream just had to accept that that’s the only mercy that he would get.

Soon lunch came around and Dream walked with Techno and George until the split where he would go to his table.

Sapnap laughed as he sat down, “was pretty boy the reason you were late to P.E?” Dream laid his head on the coolness of the table.

“Yeah, he told me to be his personal locker.” Dream replied.

“Damn Dream, I didn’t think George would be this rough.” Quackity said with fake shock.  
  
“Why did you even bet him if you knew you weren’t going to win?” Bad asked.

“Maybe he wanted to be George’s little slave~” Sapnap teased, putting his wrist together as if they were tied with an invisible rope.

Dream laughed at the representation, “stop it, Sapnap.” Dream nudged him to get him to stop posing.

“Ooo Dream’s all flustered!” Quackity said in his mock voice. Karl started to giggle.

“Why would Dream want to be a slave?” Bad asked. Skeppy whispered something to Bad and he smiled. But then that smile turned into a frown upon some sort of realization, “LANGUAGE, you muffin head.”

Sapnap leaned into Dream’s ear, “I bet I know which one is the slave out of those two.” Dream laughed while Sapnap smirked proudly.

“Seriously Sapnap, stop.” Dream said as he came back to his senses. Then the warning bell rang, indicating that they had five minutes to get to their classes.

“Goodbye Dream, good luck being George’s bitch.” Sapnap said, waving. Dream didn’t offer a reply as he just shook his head and walked off.

George hadn’t told Dream to do anything for the rest of the school day, but they were going to go to the skate park that night. So Dream had a little window of time that he was safe from George’s command before they come again. And that time was spent doing all of the homework that he was supposed to do over break, but just forgot to.

When the time arrived, Dream got his skates and his board and headed to the skate park. When he arrived, George was already there, skating through the cones again with his roller blades. When he was finished, he noticed Dream had arrived and skated over to the bench that he was sitting on, sliding beside him.

“So, you want to show me the move that broke Techno’s wrist?” George asked.

“Not really, but I’m assuming you aren’t giving me a choice.” Dream replied.  
  
George smiled, “I’m not. Show me.”  
  
Dream stood up and went to the ramp, “if I die, you aren’t invited to my funeral.”

“You won’t die. But if you do, I guess you won’t have to take any more commands.” George said. Dream didn’t know if surviving was the better option.

Dream inhaled and sighed all of his doubt away. He could do it this time, he had trained for this. He smiled as he looked at the ramp, it dared him to try, but he was too confident to fail.  
  
He skated up to the ramp, this time having a good grip on the coping as he swung his legs up, above, and back down around him. He let go of the coping while he descended, giving the illusion that he had actually flipped to anyone who was behind him. He used his stoppers to prevent him from rolling forward more. Then he jumped back and rolled down the ramp smoothly. His heart was beating unnaturally in his chest. He thought that he was going to die.

“Looks like you survived, Dream.” George said. Dream turned around to give him a weary smile and a quick nod.

“Now I can beat you in S.K.A.T.E Georgie~” Dream said.

“You wish, that was just lucky that you were able to get that first try.” George replied.  
  
“Aw, is Gogy scared that he’ll lose if I challenge him?” Dream asked as he pinched George’s cheeks.

“Dream, stop.” George said, laughter apparent on his voice.

“Nope, I’m going to keep doing it!” Dream said as he repositioned his hands to squish George’s cheeks together in his palms.

“Dweam, sewiously stwop.” George said, gently holding onto Dream’s wrists.

“What? I can’t understand you.” Dream said as he pulled George closer to him, also having to lean down.

“Stwopp, Dweam.” George repeated again.

Dream only leaned in closer. “You know how to make me stop, George.” Dream said, still using his goofy voice. Dream could feel heat radiating off of George’s cheeks.  
  
“I cowmand yuow to stwop.” George said. Dream let go of George’s face and George released his loose grip on Dream’s wrist. George circles into his cheeks with his fingers.  
  
“Ha, you look so cu-“ Dream was cut off by his laugh. George rolled his eyes and rolled over to the cones, picking them up one by one before putting them in his bag.

Dream offered a hand to George, and George took it in his own. Dream used that hand to pull George close to him and then spin around in a circle. George wrapped his unoccupied arm around Dream to ensure that he wouldn’t be thrown. Then Dream stopped and George looked up at him.  
  
“Some warning before you do that.” George said.

“I think you did great anyways.” Dream said.

George released both his hand and arm from Dream and went in a circle around him. Dream tried to follow his movements with his eyes but soon realized he had to move his body as well to keep up with him. Dream spun himself as George rolled around him in a sloppy circle to avoid running into him. Dream didn’t know if he would call the moment endearing or romantic. It was just silly.

Dream chuckled, “George, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing, Dream.” George asked, slightly faltering from his circle.

“You look like a vulture.” Dream said, laughing more and having to stop his spinning. Then it clicked that he was dizzy when he fell ass first onto the ground.  
  
“So, does that mean you’re my prey?” George asked.  
  
“WHAT?” Dream yelled as he started to laugh harder, wheezing. George started to giggle at the sound of it.

They spent that night skating around the park and messing with each other. Dream was so hopelessly in love with everything that George was and did. He was an idiot, but soon he would be Dream’s idiot. He just had to be patient and wait for George to get the balls to confess to him.

Currently though, he was asleep on Dream’s back as he carried George back to his house. He had already been given the key by George earlier, so he didn’t have to worry about waking him up. He opened the front door and began his walk from the front door to George’s bedroom. These stairs were still unpleasant after all this time.

When he arrived at George’s room, he laid him down on the bed and tucked him into the sheets. Well, he attempted to tuck him into the sheets, but as soon as George hit the cold bed, he woke up to his drowsy state. Dream placed George’s backpack between them to stop him from holding onto his shirt again. George looked like he was fumbling with the backpack, for what, Dream didn’t know.

Then he stopped and looked up at Dream with half-lidded eyes. “Dream, sleep.” George said.

“No, George, I have to go home. You know this.” Dream replied.

“I command you to sleep.” George said with an innocent-looking smile.  
  
Dream laughed, “you can’t command me to sleep.”

“I can. And I did. Sleep.” George repeated. Dream sighed, as much as he would like to, he couldn’t.

“George, I don’t even have any extra clothes over here.” Dream said.

“Don’t care. Sleep Dream.” George said moving the backpack to pat the bed beside him. Dream laughed, thinking that he would just be able to get away without having to use one of the few ‘get out of jail free’ cards he had. Then he noticed what George had been searching his bag for. He stopped laughing and tried to reach for the phone that was recording. Damn it, technology was never on his side. Just as he reached to grab it, George pressed the red button and turned off his phone.

Dream grabbed it away from George, but there was a passcode. He tried the passcode that George had given him prior, but it didn’t work.

“Did you change the code?” Dream asked.

George giggled, “Andrew changed it.” Of course it was one of those fuckers. What the fuck were they even good for besides screwing things up?

“George~ What’s the code?” Dream asked. George pressed his lips together tightly, “mm, mm.” George hummed as he shook his head.

“George, please give me the code.” Dream begged.

“Nope. Sleep, Dream!” George said happily as he patted the bed again. He had no right to be this tricky when he was tired. Dream never expected that he would be able to do such a thing in his state. Dream sighed as he placed the phone on George’s bedside table.  
  
“Patches. I have to go home, George.” Dream said as he left the room. George was satisfied with the answer as he fell asleep again. Tricky bastard. Now Dream only had two more chances.

Fuck, he wasn’t going to survive this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how George’s friends are only here to cause trouble for everbody.


	23. I command you to-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is trying his best to get Dream to use his last two safe words.

George woke up the next morning and turned off his alarm. When his alarm turned off, he saw the last opened app, his camera. He clicked on the square in the bottom left corner to be greeted with a video of a black screen. He turned up his volume and pressed play on the video.   
  
The conversation of the previous night played through his phone. When the video was done, George put his phone back down with a smile and light chuckle. Since dream wasn’t on the bed with him, he had to use another safe word. Kudos to sleepy George for making Dream one chance shorter.

Only two chances left, and it was only the second day. This is exactly what George wanted. He just needs to get Dream to say it two more times, then the plan goes into action. George and Techno had been talking about it since the bet was made. And even though George hadn’t told Techno that he liked Dream yet, Techno was all for the plan. He just wanted to see the chaos ensue. They both knew that George was going to win, so they planned for victory. George got out of his bed with a stretch. He regrets telling Dream that he would go easy on him. If he didn’t, things would be a lot easier.

  
Dream woke up the next morning with a groan. Of course he would be down to two. Why wouldn’t he? He rolled off the side of his bed and onto the semi-soft carpet below him. He was going to have to steel up to keep those last two safe words. His pride will not be completely broken by a twink. He got up with his new resolve and started to get ready. Today, there will be no use of the word, ‘Patches.’ He got his skateboard and started his ride to school. 

When he got there, he locked eyes with George. He gave a wink and George’s huge smile only got wider. Dream sighed as he sat down at his seat, he had no idea what George was planning. Or if George even had a plan in the first place. Right now it seemed like George was just treating him as a servant. 

All Dream had to do was survive what George had for him for the next six days, including this one. Yeah, six days isn’t so much. Dream regretted being curious of what George would do if he had control of him.   
  
“Dream, come sit with me at lunch.” George said.   
  
“What? I thought that we weren’t going to be doing this at school.” Dream said. He wasn’t against the idea of sitting with George at lunch, but if he was able to demand it now, that meant there was no safe zone.   
  
“I never said anything of the sort. I told you I would go easy on you. If you interpreted that as me not being able to boss you around at school, then that’s your fault.” George said.   
  
There is no mercy, this is just misery, straight up misery. Dream followed George in silence, not even attempting to complain anymore. He looked at Sapnap as he passed by, Sapnap gave him a smile as he raised his eyebrows twice. Dream turned away from him. Was everyone in on this?

He walked outside to see Niki already at the bench with a sandwich in her hands. Techno sat down next to Niki, leaving the other side for Dream and George to sit at. Dream had already gotten his lunch from the cafeteria but saw that George hadn’t gotten himself anything to eat.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Dream asked George.   
  
“The school food cost money. And I eat at home anyways.” George replied. Dream ripped his sandwich in half and put the uneaten half in front of George. George looked down at the sandwich and then up at Dream.   
  
He turned away, “I’m not going to eat your food. I can eat at home.” Dream poked the side of George’s cheek with the sandwich. George showed no reaction so Dream poked him again.

“Dream, stop.” George said. Dream just poked him again. George tried to scoot away from him but Dream followed him. George kept scooting until he was at the edge of the bench.

Dream poked him again, “eat, George. It’s not healthy to eat only twice a day.”   
  
“I can do whatever I want. Besides, I’m still full from breakfast.” George replied. Dream poked him again and George finally turned to face him.

“I command you to-“ George was cut off by the sandwich being shoved into his mouth. His shouts of disagreement were muffled by the bread and Niki was the first to start laughing at the two boys’ antics. Dream and George both turned to look at her in confusion.

“I’m sorry, you guys fight like an old married couple.” Niki said, giggling again. George bit down on the sandwich and pulled away to keep it from muffling him.   
  
“Wow Dream, I’ve never gotten him to eat at lunch. I guess that’s one of the perks of being annoying.” Techno said with a smile to indicate that he was joking. Dream laughed and George pouted in his seat. 

After he swallowed the bite, he immediately went to complaining again.   
  
“I command you to stop trying to get me to eat.” George finally said.   
  
“Okay, okay. I stopped. But _I_ can’t eat this now.” Dream said, showing George the half of the sandwich. It had a bite in the middle of it, making it so that he couldn’t just tear off the part the George ate.

“Dream, you’ve eaten after me before, you can do it again.” George said, referencing to the dino nugget he lost.   
  
“But that was a chicken nugget. Anyone would have done the same as me.” Dream said.

George smiled, “yeah right, Dream. I wouldn’t.” George replied.   
  
“C’mon George, you totally would.” Dream said.   
  
“Whatever you say, Dream.” George said, putting his head down on his hand and propping his elbow on the table. Dream moved the plate closer to George, putting his half of the sandwich next to him. Dream turned away from him to make it seem as though he wasn’t trying to get George to eat it. Then he heard the sound of the sandwich being taken off the Styrofoam plate. He smiled, knowing that George probably took it. He saw Techno look up from his book at George. 

“What? He paid for it.” George said, confirming Dream’s suspicions. Techno looked over to Niki and they shared a look and a smile, having a silent conversation before Techno turned away to continue reading his book. 

  
When he finished, Dream threw the plate away and sat back down next to George, who was still eating. “You know I get free lunch, right?” Dream asked. George squinted his eyes in disappointment at Dream.

“What? I never said I paid for it.” Dream said with a knowing look. “How did you get free lunch?” George asked as he finished his bite.

“Well, you have to fill out these sheets of paper that ask how much money your parents make and how many kids there are at home and that will determine whether you’re eligible or not. But they put the eligibility requirements on the document. So, you really just have to lie.” Dream explained.   
  
George was dumbfounded by how easy it was to cheat the system. He should have filled out one of those forms all he would have to lie about was how much money his parents made.

“So, you’re technically stealing money from the government?” Techno asked.

“Well, yeah. The government pays for all of the meals that people can’t afford to pay.” Dream said. 

Techno nodded his head, “maybe I should do that as well.” George looked between the two. Wasn’t stealing money from the government wrong? George didn’t question it too much as he took another bite of his technically stolen sandwich.

At the end of the day, the two went their separate ways. Sapnap followed Dream to his house. “So, how was lunch?” Sapnap asked.

“It was good.” Dream replied.   
  
“Did George take you under a cherry blossom tree to profess his undying love for you?” Sapnap asked clasping his hands together and batting his eyes.   
  
“Fuck off, Sapnap. There aren’t even any trees like that around here.” Dream replied.

“I bet you would plant one just so that you can romantically spew out your feelings to each other.” Sapnap said.   
  
Dream laughed, “unlike you two, I’m too tall to fit under a newly planted cherry tree.”

“Well, I’m not short enough either. But I bet George is.” Sapnap replied.   
  
“What? You two are almost the same exact height.” Dream replied.

“No, I’m at least a few inches taller than him.” Sapnap replied.   
  
“Whatever, Sapnap. Why are you following me anyways? You live like the opposite way that I do.” Dream asked.

“Oh, I was supposed to ask if you and your boy toy wanted to go to the skatepark tonight. We aren’t really doing anything, just the whole group hanging out together again.” Sapnap said.   
  
“Sure, I don’t know why we wouldn’t.” Dream replied.

“Yes! Okay, see you at nine!” Sapnap said before running off behind Dream. Dream watched as Sapnap stopped running to remember that he had his skateboard under his arm, rolling it on the ground before jumping on to skate away. He was a peculiar character. 

Dream turned back around and pulled out his phone to text George about the event. Then he rolled his own board on the ground to skate home. 

Dream knocked on George’s door to pick him up, just as George had commanded. He gave his mother a bow in greeting before standing to face her again.

“Hello, I’m here to pick up George.” Dream explained. Then he heard the sound of what he believed to be George running down the stairs.   
  
“I think that’s him right there!” George’s mom said as she moved out of the doorway to investigate the noise. George slowly walked to the door, acting as if he was walking the catwalk. Dream rolled his eyes at the sight, smiling at George’s childlike nature.   
  
When George arrived at the doorway, Dream knelt down, and George extended a hand out for Dream to take. Dream took it and placed a kiss on the top of it, looking up to see the embarrassment he caused to appear on George’s face. Dream then stood up with George’s hand still in his.

“Goodbye! Have fun you two!” George’s mom said. George waved a farewell and was walked out by Dream. He closed the door behind them, and they started walking to the park. George swung their hands together, Dream bathed in the familiarity of it. He smiled as he looked over to see George’s blush mixed with his excitement. 

When they arrived at the park, they were greeted by the sight of Tubbo and Tommy trying to ride on the same skateboard as Ranboo pushed them. They joined the Wilbur on the bench in front of the boys.

“C’mon Tubbo you’ve got to stop leaning into me.” Tommy said.

“I’m not leaning into you. I think it’s your posture.” Tubbo replied.   
  
“I have wonderful posture, look.” Tommy said as he stood up somewhat straight.   
  
“I don’t know if this is going to work considering your height differences.” Ranboo pointed out.   
  
“Where’s your enthusiasm? Look, Tubbo get back on the board, this is going to work.” Tommy said.   
  
“Okay!” Tubbo said as he got back on.

“Leave me some room, man.” Tommy said and Tubbo shifted on the board. Tommy stood opposite of Tubbo and they attempted to balance on the board. Once they were still, Ranboo started to push the two. And after about two and a half second of squirming to stay on the board, they both jumped off.

“I feel like you should be pushing the board and not us, Ranboo. Let’s try it one more time.” 

A pair of hands hit Dream’s shoulders, causing him to flinch and turn to see who it was. “Hey Dreamie~” Sapnap said.   
  
“Hey Sapnap. We’re watching Tommy and Tubbo try to fit on a board together.” Dream said. Sapnap nodded and leaned onto the back of the bench. Dream turned back around just in time to see Tommy fall back and grab onto Tubbo so that he would fall back with him. Wilbur started laughing at the two as Tommy started to blame Tubbo for falling. Wilbur went over them to suggest another option. 

“Did you bring your roller skates, Dream?” George asked.

“Yeah, why?” Dream asked.   
  
“Think you could carry me in them?” George asked. Sapnap leaned in more, suddenly interested in the conversation they were having.

“We would have to see.” Dream said. George saw that he didn’t move to put them on.   
  
“Dream, I command you to put the skates on and carry me with them.” George said.

“Your wish is my command, your majesty.” Dream said as he reached into his bag to take the skates out. George stood up, not bothering to put his skates on since it could potentially hurt Dream. He stepped away from the bench and signaled for Sapnap to follow him.

Once he was near, George began to speak, “I need you to tell me something that would make Dream use his safe word.” Sapnap made an amused face at the thought of a safe word.   
  
“For our bet, idiot.” George said, too annoyed that Dream was doing everything he said to blush. “Well, he is ticklish.” Sapnap said with mischief written all over his face.

“Go on.” 

The rest of the group had already arrived by time Dream had gotten his skates on and George came back over to the bench.   
  
“Get on the bench. It’ll be easier than squatting down.” Dream said. George complied and got on the bench. Then, Dream swept his left arm under George’s knees, and the right arm caught his back as he fell into Dream’s arms.   
  
“DREAM!” George screamed as he clutched onto Dream’s shirt so that he doesn’t fall.   
  
“You didn’t say how I should carry you.” Dream said. Then he started to skate, which was harder now that he couldn’t completely move his body and he had to balance more on the skates. George just held onto Dream’s shirt tighter as he buried his face into his shoulder.   
  
As they skated passed Sapnap, Karl and Quackity they yelled in victory as they pumped their fists into the air. “Woo, Dream!” Sapnap said as he flexed his arm. Dream rolled his eyes at the action.   
  
They skated around the park like that, Dream going as fast as he could to avoid hearing the other’s comments. He felt like it was just him and George at the park. George ended up relaxing into Dream’s hold, placing the bottom of his chin on Dream’s shoulder. George watched as the people around stared at the two of them, he was embarrassed, but it felt nice. It was the feeling of Dream showing him off to everyone, like he was his.   
  
“Dream I think we should stop now.” George said.   
  
“Why is that, Georgie?” Dream asked.   
  
“They’re all looking at us.” George said, looking directly into Quackity’s eyes as they passed and flashing him a smile.

“Then don’t look back at them. Look at me.” Dream said. George rolled his eyes and looked at Dream.

“Isn’t it hard carrying me like this?” George asked.   
  
“No, you weight as much as like a feather.” Dream replied.

“I doubt that.” George replied, leaning his head against Dream. 

Dream laughed, “you look like a baby. It’s so cute.” Dream said. George smiled sheepishly as blush creeped up on his face.   
  
“Shut up, Dream.” George replied.

  
Eventually, Dream did have to put George back down and they sat on the bench together. Dream leaned back and stretched his arms over his head. George took the opportunity to start tickling him from under his armpits. Dream’s arms fell down to shut over George’s hands and George just moved to tickle at his sides. Dream tried to shift away from George, but George moved with him.   
  
So, Dream grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above him. He repositioned them so that they were held in one of his hands as he used the other to poke at the brunette’s side. “Dream, don’t.” George pleaded but Dream showed no mercy as he started to tickle him with one hand. 

“DREAM I COMMAND YOU TO-“ George was cut off by his laughter as Dream found one of his ticklish spots.

“Dream.” George begged breathlessly.

“What is it, George?” Dream teased as he tried to find another spot where George was ticklish.   
  
“I command you to STO-“ Dream found another ticklish area. “You didn’t finish your sentence, George.” Dream said as he continued to abuse both of the spots. Then he stopped again to let George breathe.   
  
“I command you to stop, Dream.” George said, worn out from laughing. Dream smiled at George’s reddened face.   
  
“As you command.” Dream said as he let go of George completely. George sat up in his seat to glare at Sapnap, who was right next to them and could have helped the entire time.   
  
Sapnap caught his gaze with a laugh, “I didn’t think he would fight back.” George knew that was a lie. He rolled his eyes and finally put his skates on. 

The rest of the night was spent with George and Dream showing off the tricks that they had learned. George did have to switch to his roller blades to show them how he would grind. When Dream did his flip, he went onto the bigger ramp. George watched anxiously as he picked up speed. But, as luck would have it, he was able to flip and everyone roared with cheers. Tommy and Tubbo especially as they were energized by each other’s cheers. 

After they had shown off, Dream took George home. He rested in Dream’s arms, laying like he did when they were skating earlier. 

Dream opened the door and locked it behind him, knowing that he wouldn’t get the opportunity to do so later. He carried George up the stairs as he leaned more into him. He laid George down on the bed and before he could start complaining, got into the bed next to him. 

George wordlessly reached out to him. Dream sighed as he scooted closer to George, wrapping his arms around George from under his arms. He laid his head against George’s chest, now able to hear the heartbeat of the boy. George moved to a more comfortable position before running his hands through Dream’s hair. Dream wished that he would continue but it seemed like George had fallen asleep.

He sighed as he thought about how much it might hurt to untangle his long-ish hair from his fingers. At least that was the only thing he would have to worry about. He was prepared for this, he packed his bag with extra clothes and had told his parents that he was going to be going to George’s house to spend the night. It was just one of the days that he would have to finish without saying his safe word. Five more to go. 

This was going to be a long week, but he guessed if he could end up like this every night, it wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has so much fluff omg


	24. Twinkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I’m sorry this is really late. Uh, I hope you enjoy, it’s really nothing special.  
> But we did pass 69,420 words this chapter, pog!

Dream woke up with his face still smushed against George’s chest. He smiled at the warmth, the feeling of George’s breaths in the top of his head, the hand that was still tangled into his hair. He looked up so that George’s face was right in front of his. Oh how he wished that he could place a kiss on his lips to peacefully wake him up. 

But he couldn’t just yet. He placed a kiss on George’s chin and moved back down to lay his head back against George. Then he shot up, pulling his hair in the process to look at the time. He reached for the backpack on the ground, reaching in and fishing out George’s phone. 

He clicked on the power button to see the time; 7:42. Dream hurriedly tried to get out of the bed and pulled his hair again. George woke up hazily to look at Dream. He smiled but it quickly fell as he saw the expression on Dream’s face.

“George, can you try getting your hand out of my hair?” Dream asked. George looked at the hand in his hair and made quick work of getting it untangled with his other hand. Once it was out, Dream rubbed the irritated area.  
  
“Thanks. Now get up before we’re late to school.” Dream said as he grabbed his bag and headed out of the room, most likely to the bathroom. George sat up in his bed, still dazed from tiredness. Then his eyes shot open in the realization that he forgot to set his alarm yesterday morning. He was too distracted by the stupid video. He saw how late it was and was in the same rush as Dream had been, fishing out the first set of clothes he saw and putting them on. He grabbed his bag, almost forgetting to put in the homework on his desk. He quickly slung it over his shoulder. He ran down the stairs to be greeted by Dream, who was waiting for him.  
  
“Don’t worry about putting on your skates. I’ll carry you. Let’s go.” Dream said, grabbing his skateboard and running out the door with George close behind, slipping his shoes on. Dream kneeled down and George hopped on his back without a second thought. Dream put the skateboard down and got on it, heading to school. 

When they arrived, he checked the time on his phone, it had only taken the two of them fourteen minutes to get there. It was pretty good time considering both of them had to get ready. But it wasn’t fast enough since they had to get to their class and Dream still had to put his stuff in his locker. George ran to their class while Dream put his stuff away, making it seem less obvious that they arrived at school at the same time.  
  
After Dream had sorted his stuff, he ran to his class, the bell ringing just as he was halfway up the stairs. He sighed as he slowed his pace, not really caring for a couple extra minutes now that he was already late. He stepped through the door and the light shown on George’s face and finger-combed hair.

“Glad you could make it to class today, Clay.” His teacher said, lightly giggling at her accidental rhyme.

“I’m glad I could make it here too.” Dream responded as he sat in his seat. He looked at George who was silently laughing at him, rolling his eyes and turning back around to take his stuff out.

  
  
At lunch, Dream had made a point to drag George with him into the lunch line. George stood awkwardly in line next to Dream. Since Dream chose to bring George with him, the lunch line had already formed in front of them. Groups of two to four people created crowds in the line. He saw them converse with each other, leaving gaps in the line until one of them noticed and the group moved up. He looked up to lock eyes with Dream who was already staring at him.

“Do we really have to wait for lunch?” George asked.  
  
“Well, you didn’t eat breakfast today, so yeah.” Dream replied. George looked away from Dream and towards the slowly moving line in front of him. Then he felt Dream’s hand in his hair, ruffling it. He quickly looked up at him to give him a glare.

“What? Your hair is soft.” Dream said shamelessly. It was like Dream didn’t care for the hundred or so teenagers in the lunchroom. George looked to the ground, a blush from the idea of it. Dream was showing off that George was his again, even though he wasn’t his. George smiled when he remembered who was in charge that week.

“Dream, I’m going to go outside. Don’t bring me lunch, I’ll be fine. I can’t stand another second in this line.” George proclaimed like he was above the other students.  
  
“Aw, George. You don’t want to stand in line with me?” Dream whined.  
  
“No, I don’t. I’m going to go outside to our table now. Meet me there after you get your lunch.” George said. Dream didn’t say any further words as he watched George walk out the doors. He didn’t want to hear another command from him. Dream had been playing this week as smart as he possibly could, using all the tricks in the book.  
  
And the less he complained, the less chance of a command getting passed George’s lips. And that meant less chance of him using another safe word opportunity. He had to save the two that he had, or else whatever George had been planning would come to action. And all of Dream’s instincts told him that he didn’t want to discover what it was just yet.

In the future? Maybe, but it was still too early for him now. Dream was too deep in thought and hadn’t noticed Skeppy standing beside him until then.

“How did you get all the way up here?” Dream asked, swearing to himself that he wasn’t there earlier.

“I saw George leave so I just took his place. It’s just the law of equivalent exchange.” Skeppy said, shrugging his shoulders. Dream had no comment, the people behind them didn’t seem to mind so he thought that he shouldn’t either. But as much as Skeppy might want to believe it, he could never be equivalent to George.

George sat down on the opposite side of Niki and Techno, resting his cheek on the table.  
  
“Is Dream not coming to sit with us?” Niki asked seeing George’s pained expression.

“No, he is. But I just forgot something.” George replied.  
  
“What did you forget? I could retrieve it for you if you’d like.” Techno said.

“I just forgot to tell Dream not to get me lunch. Well, I told him, but I didn’t command him.” George said, sitting back up to see if Dream was coming.

“I think it’s nice that he cares about you enough to make sure you’re eating.” Niki stated.

“Yeah, it’s nice. But now he’s standing in that crowded line by himself getting both of us food.” George said.

“Well, technically, he’s your servant. So, don’t feel too bad about it.” Techno said.

“Yeah, but I also could have probably gotten another one of his safe words.” George replied.  
  
Techno nodded in agreement, “but he could also just end up feeding you _his_ food like he did yesterday.” George’s eyes opened wide for a second of comprehension, then he groaned. 

“By the way, why are you trying to get him to use all of his safe words?” Niki asked.

“Oh, me and George have devised a plan to bring chaos.” Techno said.

“It’s really not that big of a deal. We just wanted to play a little trick on Dream.” George replied.  
  
“What kind of trick?” Niki asked.  
  
“Well, it would require some money, but we figured that Dream would pay for it anyways since he’s a simp. But asking him to buy his own torture would be absurd. So, we have to have him do it unwillingly. Plus, Techno already found out that he was going to be winning a bet worth sixty dollars.” George stated. 

“Yeah, a bet with Sapnap. Quackity didn’t say what the bet was but he was sure that Dream would win.” Techno said.

Niki was confused as to how Techno acquired the information but thought that was for future explanation.

“Wait, would we even need him to buy anything?” George asked.  
  
“Well, I just wanted it to look professional, but he really doesn’t have to buy anything.” Techno said.  
  
“Still, in order for him to agree, he would have to use all of his safe words.” George replied. Niki didn’t get any explanation from what the two were talking about, but just as she opened her mouth to ask a question, Dream sat down.

“What am I agreeing to?” Dream asked.  
  
“Nothing yet, Dream.” George said. Dream raised his eyebrows but didn’t open his mouth to interrogate them. He slid George his plate of food and started to eat his. George looked at Techno with eyes that read, ‘I told you so.’

When George was done with classes, he went over to his ride home. Dream took his stuff out of his locker and kneeled down to allow George onto his back. George got on without complaint, he didn’t have any other way home unless he walked. Dream carried George to his house, he was just going to get himself something to wear and then they would head to Dream’s.  
  
Dream worried about how much George was away from his family, but it wouldn’t be that much different if he stayed at home. The only time they really hung out with each other was after nine pm, that’s the time that rational people would go to sleep. The only time that they actually spent away from their families was when they did homework together or just hung out. And that was rarely compared to the amount of time they spent at the skatepark. 

George ran into his house and up the stairs. His mother looked to the open door and saw Dream, relieving her worries. George came back down shortly with another bag over his shoulder. He gave his mom a quick hug before running back over to Dream, shouting an adieu before he closed the door again, locking it.  
  
He smiled at Dream, expecting him to turn around again but Dream just handed him his skateboard. He took it and Dream picked George back up bridal style. George quickly got comfortable in Dream’s arms, making Dream laugh.

“Aw, Georgie, have you finally fallen for me?” Dream teased.  
  
“No, you’re just very comfortable.” George replied, laying his head on Dream. Dream smiled as he carried him home with pride because he knew that George did love him.

When they arrived at his house, Dream set George back down onto his feet. He opened the door and held it that way as George stepped inside with a thankful bow. Dream walked in after him, closing and locking the door.  
  
“George. Have you heard of pizza rolls?” Dream asked.

“No, I haven’t.” George responded. Dream smiled as he practically skipped over to the freezer, pulling out a box and setting it on the counter. Dream opened the box to get the white bag out, meanwhile George inspected the product.

“Oh, so they’re like pizza pockets?” George asked.  
  
“Well, yeah. But they’re just smaller.” Dream replied, spreading the pizza rolls onto the plate.  
  
“Yeah, a little bit. And they’re also round.” George said, trying to measure the pizza rolls with his hand to see how they compare in size.  
  
“Round? Where do you get round pizza pockets?” Dream asked, shooing George’s hand away to put the plate in the microwave.  
  
“Pizza pockets are round. That’s just how they are.” George said, confused as to why Dream would argue about the shape if he knew what they were.

“Wait, let me check.” Dream said, walking back over to his freezer and pulling another box out.

“Oh, I guess these are called hot pockets.” Dream said, raising the box up to show George. George shook his head at the stupidity. He pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of pizza pockets. Dream looked at the image and his mouth opened to form an ‘oh.’  
  
Then the microwave beeped, and Dream pulled the pizza rolls out. They walked passed the living room and Dream’s sister raised her head in interest. “Go make your own.” Dream said, knowing she was going to ask him to make her some.  
  
“Why didn’t you just ask me before you made them? Don’t you think of me?” She asked.

“No, _I’m_ hungry. If _you’re_ hungry, you can make yourself some.” Dream said.  
  
“You treat George better than your own sister.” She said as she put her head back down to scroll through her phone. Dream weakly sighed and handed George the plate.

“I’ll meet you up there.” Dream said as he walked back to the kitchen to make some more pizza rolls. He heard the thumping of the stairs and the sound of the reclining chair being pushed closed. He put the pizza rolls on a plate.

“Put some more.” She said.

“Why did you come over here? Just to criticize me?” Dream asked as he turned to look at her.  
  
“I just wanted to make sure you did it right.” She replied. Dream reluctantly placed more pizza rolls on the plate and put it into the microwave.

“You know you annoy me sometimes, right?” Dream asked.  
  
“But you still love me.” She stated. Dream walked out of the kitchen.  
  
“Those burnt pizza rolls will be my gift to show you just how much I love you.” Dream said. He watched as his sister rushed to the microwave to check if they were actually burning. He laughed as he went up the stairs.

“You’re an ass.” She yelled.

“I know I am.” Dream said from the landing. He walked down the hallway to his room. He stepped inside to see George waiting patiently on the bed with a remote in his hand.  
  
“If you like Cinderella so much, why don’t you have it?” George asked as he looked through Netflix for something to watch.

“I probably have it, I just have to find where my mom hid the box of DVDs.” Dream replied, sitting next to George.  
  
“What do you want to watch?” George asked, still flipping through Netflix.  
  
“Actually, I may still have a box set in here somewhere.” Dream said as he started to go through the drawers of his desk, finally pulling out a DVD box. He opened it and put a disk into the DVD player. George exited out of Netflix and Dream sat back down on the bed. The beginning ads played and bubbles appeared on the screen, floating up to reveal the main menu screen.  
  
“Spongebob, really Dream?” George asked

“What? Everybody likes Spongebob.” Dream replied, grabbing the remote.

“Look, I’ll show you a good episode.” Dream said as he filtered through the episodes to turn on one called, ‘Pizza Delivery.’ George and Dream ate their pizza rolls, most of the time George feeding Dream directly as the plate was closer to him.  
  
George didn’t know what to expect of the episode but he really didn’t expect both Spongebob and Dream to be singing about pizza. Or for Dream to be screaming the word, ‘me,’ to try and match Spongebob’s pitch. George stuffed another pizza roll in his mouth, “you don’t have to be as loud as him.”  
  
Dream chocked on the pizza roll and ended up having to hold it in his mouth with his hand to swallow it. “Hot.” George said, smirking at the reaction he got from Dream.  
  
“WHAT? I WAS CHOKING!” Dream yelled as he started to laugh. George wasn’t the best at putting on a smug face, and his dimples always made his expressions show ten times brighter than usual. “Ha- your face.” Dream said between laughter. George rolled his eyes and focused back to the television.

After the episode, Dream just let the rest of them play out. Episode sixteen being a Valentines day special.

“If you ever rejected me, I bet I would be just as mad as Patrick.” Dream said.

“No, you wouldn’t, Dream. You wouldn’t ask me out in the first place.” George said as he watched Patrick destroy the park.

“I would ask you. And then you would reject me, because you don’t love me, George.” Dream said, fake frown plastered on his face.  
  
“Who said I would reject you?” George asked.

“What if I asked you right now?” Dream asked falling into his flirtatious ways. He turned George’s head to face him, lifting him by his chin.

“Dream, stop.” George said. But Dream just moved closer to him, causing George to lay back on the bed.  
  
“Why George? Scared that you’ll actually reject me?” Dream said as he moved to straddle George under him. He could see George’s brightly red colored cheeks; he was so pretty.

“Dream, I command you-“ Once again, George was cut off by wood being stuffed in his mouth. They had already finished the pizza rolls so Dream just grabbed the twinkie that Sapnap had given him last week.

“Damn, that’s my last one.” Dream said. George smiled, thinking that he had won. But Dream just leaned down and took a huge bite from the side of the twinkie that wasn’t in George’s mouth, missing his lips by only half an inch. He pulled away and ate his part of the twinkie, looking down to see George’s dazed face. George sat there in shock for a few seconds before remembering he had a twinkie in his mouth and eating it.

“Twinkies are good, aren’t they?” Dream asked.

“You would like twinkies, wouldn’t you?” George said as he sat back up and licked the small amount of filling off of his lips.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Dream asked. George just shook his head with a smile.

George had already fallen asleep on Dream’s shoulder by time they reached the end of the last disc. Dream smiled as he pulled George down with him, struggling to get the blanket from underneath them and put it over them. Eventually he managed to do it. It woke George up in the process, but he just wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck to pull himself impossibly closer to him.  
  
Dream felt George’s hair tickle under his chin. He leaned into it, grabbing his phone to set an alarm for fife-thirty before using the remote to restart the episodes on the disk. 

“Are you ready kids?” The captain spoke.  
“Aye-aye, captain.” Dream whispered. 

Soon, he fell asleep with George. Dream thought it was so much easier to fall asleep when he was laying in Dream’s arms. He could never find someone who gave him as good of a sleep as George did. That’s why he hoped George could be patient with his feelings, and he could confess to him next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a slow chapter today, but the next chapter will be about George finally finding out about his former friend, yay!
> 
> But, I’m so tired. Goodnight y’all.


	25. To all of you who decided to say “Fuck twinkies” for no reason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a real chapter, I just wanted to say point one thing out.
> 
> “where are the fucking askers?”

Nobody asked  
You are so dumb  
You told us something  
That no one cares about  
But you won’t stop blabbing  
Please shut your mouth  
Go out and find somebody that cares and someone who asked  
(any askers askers askers ask)

Where are the askers, my friend?  
We see there’s no askers anywhere  
Where are the askers?  
Where are the askers?  
We have no askers  
Nobody that asked you  
In the world  
(That was so f*cking hard oh my god nobody asked nobody *clears throat*)

I’m sure no one asked  
And nobody cares  
And you keep talking about things that no one asked about  
So shut the f*ck up  
But maybe there’s some one  
Somebody asked  
I asked the whole crowd to stand up and be loud  
Askers show up  
(any askers askers askers ask)

Where are the askers, my friend?  
We see there’s no askers to be seen  
Where are the askers?  
Where are the askers?  
We have no askers  
Nobody that asked you

Where are the askers, my friend?  
We see there’s no askers to be seen  
Where are the askers?  
Where are the askers?  
We have no askers  
Nobody that asked you  
In the world

  
  


Remember who the author is of this story. I control all of the characters and their actions, you better watch yourselves, I’ll break George.

/j

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a joke, like I really don’t care, people have different opinions. This is all light hearted, I don’t love Twinkies myself, I only like them. Sorry this wasn’t a canon chapter. Have a good day/afternoon/night.


	26. They can’t be dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds out the unfortunate fates of Andrew and Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I’m a day late. Uh Saturday chapter I guess.

George woke up to the alarm going off next to him. He slammed his hand on the phone, pressing places where he assumed the “stop” button would be. Dream ended up waking up and turning the alarm off himself. After he did, George laid back down on his chest. He felt Dream’s chest rise and fall as he laughed. George pushed off of his chest with a face burning red.   
  
He tried to step off the bed but miscalculated and ended up falling onto the floor. Dream laughed even more at that as he pulled his covers off to try and help George. In the process, his foot got caught in the blanket and he ended up falling face-first off the bed. He hit the floor and groaned. It was George’s turn to laugh at Dream’s demise. Dream crawled the rest of himself out of his bed, kicking the blanket off of his foot. Then the alarm started to go off again and George started to laugh harder. Guess he hit the snooze button on accident. George got up and turned it off properly since he was now fully awake.

“This is a great way to start of the day.” Dream said sarcastically.   
  
“Yeah, I love falling out of bed in the morning to wake myself up.” George said. He grabbed his bag and headed to Dream’s bathroom. Dream laid on the floor for a few more minutes, almost falling asleep again until George came back into the room.

“Georgie, could you dress me?” Dream asked as he stretched himself out on the floor.   
  
“No, you big baby. Get dressed yourself.” George replied.

“Ugh, GEORGEEEEEE!” Dream whined loudly as he saw George leave the room. George didn’t look back, he just stepped out and closed the door behind him. Dream sat up with a yawn. He might as well get ready for the day that he had in store.

George was making eggs again for the two of them when Dream made it downstairs. Same as last time, he sat at the bar and watched George. But instead of questioning his feelings for him, Dream sat there and admired him. He was completely comfortable in his sexuality and how he felt about George. George scrambled around the kitchen, acting like he had no time to waste and mumbling a commentary of his actions.   
  
Dream laid his cheek against the coldness of the counter and took it away only to put it back down with his hand as a cushion. It didn’t take long for George to present Dream a plate with a toasted egg sandwich. Dream smiled at the plate and immediately started to shovel it into his mouth.

“Dream, you’re going to choke.” George warned him. Dream didn’t listen and held about half a sandwich in his mouth. He quickly chewed it and swallowed. Coughing afterwards because of the amount of food he had tried to eat at once. George sighed and went to make him a glass of milk.

Dream accepted it with a weak “thanks,” to show his gratitude. He downed the milk and then cringed at the coldness.   
  
“You’re such a mess.” George said. Dream didn’t give himself a moment to speak as he was back to eating the sandwich. A little slower this time so that he wouldn’t have to experience what he just experienced again.   


After they ate, they headed to school, this time George was able to ride there on his skates since they were actually early that day. He walked up to Techno with Dream by his side, standing awkwardly beside him, like he had just met Techno that day. They talked until they decided it was time for them to go to class. First hour was nice, same old Science. Second hour, he walked with Techno, Dream decided he would rather not be late.

  
Then third hour, George was called out of his classroom to go to the office. On his way there, he played with his fingers as he thought about all of the things that he could have done. He couldn’t think of anything, which made him even more anxious, he had been sent up to the office before, but he knew why those times. He was outside the office doors, he pulled on the door, then realized it said push and pushed the door open. A peculiar door he would say.   
  
He went to the lady at the office desk and she looked up, pushing her glasses closer to her eyes as she did.   
  
“Uh, I was called up. I’m George.” George said. The office lady nodded her head, “Ms. Sashire, second room down that hall.” The office lady said, pointing to the left of her.

“Thank you.” George said as he started down the hall. The second room had a label beside the door handle, “counselor.” Great, one of the only places he hasn’t been in school. He looked through the opening in the blinds and saw Ms. Sashire. She was typing on her computer.   
  
George thought about just walking down the hallway more and back to his class, but the counselor already saw him and he was now stuck. He opened the door to the counselor’s office and greeted him with a soft smile. Not a look that one would want to see from the school counselor. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of her.

“Hello George, I just wanted to get you in here. Your mom will be here shortly too.” Those words did not soothe George one bit. He waited for his mom to walk into the room. He heard hurried footsteps and then the door opened behind him. He looked up to see his mom with a worried look on her face.

“I’m so sorry George.” She said as she gave him a hug. He would really like some context right about then. His mother let go of him and looked to the counselor.   
  
“Thank you for bringing him down. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience.”   
  
“No problem ma’am. And if he ever needs to talk, know that I’m here.” Ms. Sashire said. George’s mom nodded and stepped away from the chair.   
  
“Okay George, let’s go. Do you have everything?” She asked. George nodded and stood up, hoping that he would get context in the car. They walked out of the school and into his mom’s car. She nervously tapped on her steering wheel. The silence was filled with anxiousness and the tension was almost suffocating for George.

“Mom, why are we going home?” George asked. She sighed, “I got a phone call from Jared’s mom.”   
  
George’s mind filled with things that could have gone wrong. Was Jared trying to force him back to Britain? Actually, that’s probably the least probable outcome. But, Jared was a great liar, he could have gotten his ‘revenge’ since George rejected him.   
  
“Jared got in a car crash with Avery and Andrew.” His mother said. This was the last thing that George would have expected from the group.   
  
“Are they okay?” George asked. “Avery is doing well, he got out of the hospital very early on. But Andrew and Jared.” She paused as she bit her lip.   
  
“What happened to Jared and Andrew?” George asked, growing impatient with his mom’s response.

“Look, we’re home. I’m going to make some lunch and then we’ll talk. What are you in the mood for?” His mom asked. Great, even more stalling.

“I’m not really in the mood for a specific thing.” He replied. She parked the car and got out. George grabbed his bag and followed her inside. He set his bag on the couch on the way in, pulling out his phone first to text Dream.

‘I went home early so don’t worry about getting me lunch or sitting with Techno if you don’t want to.’ He then sent Techno a similar message to tell him not to bother going to his class. Dream texted back instantly, even though there was still about ten minutes of class.

‘Y did u go home?’ Dream texted.   
  
‘I don’t know. My mom said something about Jared and them getting in a car crash. She hasn’t said anything else.’ George replied.

It took a little longer this time for Dream to reply so George decided to go see what his mom was making. Apple and pear soup. George sat down at the table his phone going off as soon as he sat down.

‘Are they okay?’ Dream asked even though George knew he had no feelings for them. ‘She said Avery is okay. She hasn’t said anything about Jared and Andrew yet. I don’t know why’

George stopped typing, the blue line flashing on his screen telling him to keep typing. But he didn’t care about it, the reason that his mom wouldn’t want to tell George. Then he stood up quickly at his thought. The only reasonable explanation for his mom not wanting to talk about Andrew and Jared. 

“They’re dead, aren’t they?” 

George said as he approached his mom. She looked up at him in shock, cutting the tip of her finger in the process.

“Oh, I’m sorry. That was clumsy of me. I’m going to get a band-aid to put on this.” She said as she ran out of the kitchen to the bathroom. George felt a chill go down his spine. He didn’t know how to feel about it. Yeah, Andrew was an ass, but he was always joking around. He never really meant anything he said. Right? Yeah, maybe.   
  
And Jared.

Jared.   
  
George couldn’t stand to think about Jared, so he collapsed onto the barstool. What does he even have to say about Jared? What could he even say? He was constantly there for George, the only person that stuck with him. And behind the internalized homophobia, he was a good person. And he was starting to come to terms with himself. And if he had been alive just a little longer, they could have been friends again.

If only he had had a slightly different life. If only life was fair. But life isn’t fair, and George is now covering the counter with his tears. The truth of why he was crying would be lost in his thoughts. Was he truly sad about Jared and Andrew dying? Maybe he would have been if they were good people. But they weren’t good people, and they didn’t deserve his tears.   
  
He wiped his eyes and sat up in his chair. But he still couldn’t keep the tears from falling. Because he actually missed Jared. And now, if he ever went back to his home, he wouldn’t be greeted by the reformed Jared. The old Jared. But he guessed that Jared had been the same the entire time, there was no ‘old’ Jared. George wanted to see the new Jared.   
  
What if he’s just in a coma? Yeah! That’s why his mom didn’t want to tell him! Jared will just wake up and he’ll be fine. He’ll be the new Jared. His mother came back into the kitchen and saw the takers running down George’s face. She wiped them off with her fingers.   
  
“It’s not your fault George, I just want you to know that.” His mom said. Then, he broke again. They aren’t dead. They can’t be dead. That’s not how this should work. There’s no way. His mom looked confused, George knew why. He was trying to believe that they were still alive, so he tried to smile. But the tears kept coming, and his smile wavered as his lips quivered.

“They aren’t dead.” George said as clearly as he could through his ragged breaths. His mom stared at him, probably trying to figure out the best thing that she could say in the situation.

“George, I know it’s hard, but I can’t lie to you. They aren’t alive. They didn’t survive the crash, George.” His mom said. George wanted to believe that they were alive. Oh how much he wanted to believe they were alive. But it was right in front of him. His mom was telling the truth, he saw it in her determined eyes.

He jumped off the barstool. His mom didn’t stop him when he grabbed his phone and started to head upstairs.

“I’m not hungry right now. I’ll eat later.” He said. He didn’t hear his moms response. He looked at his phone, Dream had texted him a quick ‘George?’   
  
George walked into his room and sat on the bed. ‘Avery is fine. Andrew and Jared are dead.’ He held the phone close to his chest as he laid down on his back. He wished Dream was there. But there were still three more hours of school, plus lunch.

‘Are you okay?’ Dream asked.   
  
‘I’m fine. Can you come over when school is over?’ George sent.   
  
‘How about right now?’ Dream replied.   
  
George sat up, ‘Dream, you still have three more classes.’ George texted quickly. His phone showed that Dream had read it, but he wasn’t responding. George regretted asking. 

George almost fell asleep until he heard his phone go off again. ‘Oops, already here.’ Dream sent. George rolled his eyes as he walked out of his room and down the stairs. His mom was already in her room, she offered for him to go in there and go to sleep on the couch by her bed but he declined.   
  
He opened the door and was blinded by the sunlight for a second. Before his eyes could adjust he felt arms around him. 

Jared?

But the person pulled away. “Dream!” George yelled as he jumped back into his arms. Dream hugged back instantly, putting his chin on top of George’s head. He released one arm from around George to close the door as he stepped in. George pulled back away, tears filling his eyes again.

“Do you want to go to your room?” Dream asked. George nodded and Dream stuck his arms out for George to jump in. George smiled and jumped into Dream’s arms, holding onto his neck afterwards for support. George rested his head against Dream as they went up the stairs.

They made it to George’s bedroom and Dream sat down with George, making George sit on Dream’s lap. Dream started to run his fingers through George’s hair, making him lean into the touch.   
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Dream asked softly.

“No, I just want you.” George said, not really thinking about what his words meant. Dream didn’t argue with his decision and kept comforting him with his hand acting as a comb in his hair. George wanted to cherish the moment, but the tears he shed earlier made him tired. He closed his eyes to try and relieve the pain of them, but he closed them for too long. 

  
Dream looked down at George, his shoulders and chest moved with every slow breath he took in. Dream moved the hair from his forehead and kissed it. He was disappointed that George didn’t tell him what was wrong, but he also wouldn’t want to force it out of him. Dream moved back to lean against the corner wall that the bed was against.   
  
He figured that he would be stuck in that position for a while, so he might as well get some sleep in as well. George’s arms had fallen to lay in front of him. He looked just like an angel when he slept, lips slightly parted and no concern in his face. It was peaceful. And Dream fell asleep to the sight.

  
  
George woke up and looked up to Dream who looked very uncomfortable laying against the wall. He smiled as he placed his head back on him, hearing the calm beating of his heart. George then pushed his head forward so that he could use George as a pillow instead of the wall. Then he was pulled closer, Dream probably unconsciously thinking of him like a pillow.

“George.” Dream whispered. George smiled even wider, he could feel the heat on his cheeks at the thought of Dream dreaming about him. Even though he knew it was probably just a platonic dream, he couldn’t help but hope it was romantic. The sound of Dream saying ‘maybe,’ bounced through his mind. Maybe he liked him, maybe he was dreaming of him. And maybe that dream was more than just a platonic dream.   
  
George dug in his pocket to pull out his phone. It was already five. If Dream did want to go back to school, he was about two hours too late. George sighed as he put his phone back down. How the fuck did he even manage to get out of school in the first place? George would love to know, but then again, he really didn’t want to hear how Dream had ditched school just to go to sleep holding him. George thought about going back to sleep, even though he wasn’t tired, but Dream shifted in his sleep again. George felt the weight of Dream’s head lift from his own.

“Hey Georgie.” Dream greeted. George loved how his voice sounded when he first woke up. It was a bit deeper than normal but it went away as soon as it came.   
  
“Hey Dream.” George said, looking up at him.   
  
Dream smiled down at him, “how are you feeling?”   
  
“I’m a lot better now. Thank you, Dream.” George replied.   
  
Dream laughed, “and you told me to stay at school.” George rolled his eyes and pushed out of Dream’s arms. As much as he wanted to stay, it would be weird to if he was fine.

“Do you want to talk about it now?” Dream asked, as he shifted to sit against the wall to the right of the corner.

George sat against the wall beside him, “it’s stupid. I just miss him. I miss the Jared that I used to think he was. And he was actually changing, but he got in that crash and, he’s gone.” George said, sighing.   
  
There were no more tears to shed, just disappointment. Jared really could have been a good person, but he wasn’t. “I don’t think that’s stupid, George.” Dream said.   
  
George turned to look at him, “really?” Dream nodded, “I think that if he was your friend, you have the right to be sad and cry about it. You two used to be close, but I think karma just caught up to him.”

George leaned his head on Dream’s shoulder. “Yeah, he was kind of a bitch.” George replied. They both sat in comfortable silence before Dream turned the television on.

“Do you want to go to school tomorrow?” Dream asked. “No, not really. It’s Friday anyways.” George replied.   
  
“Yeah, me neither.” Dream said. “Dream! You already missed three classes. You can’t just miss an entire day on top of that.” George said getting off to look at him.

“Oh come on, it’s a Friday. And I’ll be comforting a friend the entire day anyways.” Dream said.   
  
“What about your parents?” George asked. “They’ll understand. If I’m at your house the entire time because one of your friends died, do they really have an argument that could justify me not being here?” Dream asked.   
  
George would enjoy the company but he would rather Dream not to fail all his classes. “Dream, I command you to go to school tomorrow, for the entire school day.” George said.   
  
Dream smiled, “Patches, George. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” George rolled his eyes. At least Dream was down to one safe word. But it was at the cost of skipping school. It was a Friday anyways. And it gave George an entire day to get Dream to be without a safe word to fall back on.

  
George finally accepted the reality of it. Dream was playing right into his trap, and he didn’t even have to ask him to do so. This was a huge win for George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, we are almost to the big plan.


	27. We got him. Are you ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT IT'S HAPPENING OH HELL YEAH!

Since they had had such a long nap, they stayed up until six in the morning when George’s dad came in the room to tell them to get some sleep. Then, at noon, George’s father came back into the room to wake them up. He saw how they both clung onto each other like it was the only way to keep the other close. He wished that he didn’t have to wake them up, one because George probably needed the comfort after the recent events and two, it might be embarrassing to have his dad wake him up looking like he’s in a relationship with Dream. So, he went over to his phone and set an alarm to go off in thirty minutes and left the room. They would have to wake up soon but he let them enjoy these last thirty minutes of sleep they got.

The alarm went off beside Dream and he scrambled to turn it off. George woke up to reach over and turn his alarm off before falling back down on top of Dream. They stayed there, enjoying each other’s comfort in their sleepy state before George got up and out of his bed. He was used to waking up with Dream like that now. And he was sure Dream was too.

But that still didn’t make the blush on his face show any dimmer than it did. He looked back over at Dream to see that he had already been replaced by a pillow. Wow, real considerate, Dream. He sighed as he grabbed his clothes to go take a shower, leaving Dream to sleep for a little longer. It would be the most Dream would ever sleep, he deserved it.

When George got out of the shower, he pulled out his laptop and started to email his teachers to give him any assignments that they would do in class. He was sent emails back with documents of work and teachers saying not to worry about doing any work. At least some of them had a shred of empathy. He sighed as he opened Dream’s laptop and did the same. His password and username weren’t a problem since he had written them down on a sticky note and put it at the top of his computer like he would forget it. But then again, George really wouldn’t be surprised if he did forget it sometimes. He got back replies complimenting his email structure and George began to worry about how Dream even survived high school for this long.

George was in the middle of doing a robotics assignment when he heard Dream rustle around in his sleep. He looked over to see the blankets wrapped all around him and the pillow, cute. Then as soon as he looked back at his computer, he saw Dream shoot up from the corner of his eye.

“George!” Dream yelled.

“What, Dream?” George replied. Dream looked over at him to see that he was alive and sighed. 

“What time is it?” Dream asked.

“It’s around 2:30. Did you get enough sleep?” George asked. Dream pulled the sheets off of himself and stretched.

“Too much sleep. I had a nightmare.” Dream said.  
  
“Aw, do you want to talk about your nightmare?” George teased as he turned to face him.

“Can’t remember it. What cha’ doin’?”

“I’m doing schoolwork, Isabella.” George said.

“Like from Phineas and Ferb?” Dream asked.

“Yes, from Phineas and Ferb. Now unfortunately it’s not summer so stop being lazy and start doing your work.” George handed him his laptop as he said it. Dream groaned and took the laptop, scrolling through the emails of assignments he had. They had no mercy for him. He opened up the first document and started to work, he didn’t feel the need to complain because George would just command him to do it anyways. And Dream hadn’t heard him command anything since telling him to go to school today so he really hoped that he just happened to forget about it.

“Dream, can you do my homework for me?” George asked.

“Why would I want to do that? I don’t even have all of the classes that you have.” Dream said.

“Because you’re supposed to be taking care of me. Besides, it’s just robotics.” George said, pushing the computer to him. Dream didn’t want to refute so he just took it and started doing the work on both computers.

“I should have never woken up.” Dream said.

“Dream, it’s not even that bad, you had to do it anyways.” George said.  
  
“Georgeeeeeee.” Dream whined as he tilted his head back.

“What do you want, Dream?” George asked. Dream sighed and went back to do their work.  
  
“Dream, what did you want?” George asked again. Dream just ignored him.

“Dream, stop acting like a brat. What did you want?” George asked again. Dream still refused to look up from his work, fingers typing quickly on the keyboard. George pushed both of the computers open to see what he was working on. He was playing type racer.

“George, I’m trying to play.” Dream said. “Dream, I told you to do homework.” George said. “But I wanted to see how fast I could type.” Dream replied.

“Dream, go to the homework.” George said. Dream switched to the tab with homework.

“Dream! You haven’t even started.” George said.  
  
“I don’t know where to start with this.” Dream said.

“Just start with a beginning sentence and then go from there. Look, I already have a beginning sentence you can copy.” George said. Dream copied George’s beginning sentence changing a few words to mix the sentence around.

“This is like re-writing down definitions in middle school.” Dream said. George vaguely understood what he meant so he didn’t ask him. Just to make sure that Dream was actually doing the work, George climbed up on the bed. He sat beside Dream and watched Dream start to type away at his computer. It was quite the sight to see, the way that he would be able to type the small words quickly as if he had memorized where his fingers would g on the keyboard. The way that he would be able to watch his typing on the screen rather than the keyboard. The way that he would slow down and stop for a moment whenever a mistake broke his streak.

George just watched his hands on the keyboard, eyes flashing up and down to see how the actions correlated with the word document. He leaned his head on Dream’s shoulder, feeling the slight movement of his arm to reach certain buttons on the keyboard. The long question was easily finished, and he was on to the next one. He sped through the small questions, like he already knew exactly what he was going to write before he even read it. George sat there against dream’s shoulder for about twenty-five minutes.

Then Dream saved the document and went over to George’s computer, George lifting his head slightly to allow Dream passage to the space. Then Dream moved his arm back to the original position with the laptop, George laid back down on the shoulder. He did the same thing that he did with his, except he would look over his answer to make sure that they weren’t the same. 

“How do you get two different answers for the same question?” George asked.

Dream shrugged his shoulders, moving George with them, “change of perspective? I don’t know, I just forgot what I put the first time.” George semi-nodded in approval, being restricted by the friction. Dream laughed at his attempt and continued to work.

George’s homework took slightly longer than Dream’s had since George thought the last two answers were too similar and decided to change them himself. Other than that, Dream did a pretty good job making it seem like the two weren’t even in the same vicinity of each other when doing the assignment.  
  
“Thank you, Dream.” George said, jumping off of the bed with his laptop to turn his assignment in. George didn’t hear any reply from Dream and turned to look at him. Dream was staring at him, he was probably waiting for George to turn around. Then he tapped his cheek with his finger with a questioning look.

“What, Dream?” George asked.  
  
“Kiss?” Dream asked.

“No, I’m not going to give you a kiss.” George replied, putting his laptop on his desk and sitting in the chair.  
  
“Oh come on, I just did an entire assignment for you. I think I deserve a kiss.” George sighed and rolled his eyes. Dream smiled and turned back to his computer, satisfied with the tint of pink he made appear on George’s face. He started to do his English homework when he heard George step out of his desk chair. He typed the last of his sentence and turned to look at George. 

George wanted Dream to think that he wasn’t going to kiss him. He waited until he was focused on the assignment he was working on. Then he stepped out of his chair and went over to Dream who still looked focused. Then he propped himself up by his hands on the mattress and leaned over to kiss Dream on the cheek. But Dream had decided to look at Dream that moment, making George’s target area change and he ended up kissing the side of Dream’s mouth. Neither of them moved for the second it took them to process what had happened. George was the first to realize as he pushed himself away from the bed and Dream, just barely gracing the area that their lips touched with his index and middle fingers. Dream looks at George with a shocked look and George could see a small smile appear on his face.  
  
And it only grew bigger, “and you said you weren’t going to give me a kiss.” When Dream said those words, relief washed over George’s entire body. He hadn’t fucked up and that was all that mattered.

“Well, I was just going to give you a kiss on the cheek. You were the one that turned.” George said, pouting to try and hide his happiness.

“But did you like it?” Dream asked. This didn’t feel like teasing anymore.

“What if I did?” George asked.

“Then I would ask if you wanted to do it properly.” Dream said. This didn’t feel like teasing anymore. Even without the help of the state’s weather, George felt like he was melting. George was walking back to Dream, not being able to feel his movements for some reason. When he was back by the bed, he put his hands on Dream’s shoulders and leaned in close to him. Dream smirked and held George’s face in his hands.

“I want to do this properly.” George said. Dream leaned in and very slowly closed the gap. George felt like he was literally sinking into the floor. He then didn’t feel Dream’s hands on his face anymore. He opened his eyes to see his lower half drain father and farther into the wooden floor. He looked up at Dream and he saw nothing was there.

George groggily lifted himself up from Dream’s shoulder. How was he still there? “Good morning sunshine!” Dream said. George blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the sight in from of him again.  
  
“I’m almost done with my homework, but you can go back to sleep if you want.” Dream said as he clicked several different parts of his screen to find the last assignment. George yawned as he jumped off of the bed to check the work that Dream did. It was different than from the dream, maybe because George couldn’t predict exactly what Dream would write. But the assignment looked a lot neater than Dream’s; he must have spent a lot more time on it. George smiled at how much Dream cared about him as he turned the assignment in. George really should have known that the dream was too good to be true. George pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming, only gaining pain in the process.

“Hey Dream, are you going to stay over until tomorrow?” George asked.  
  
“No, I have to go home in an hour so my parents don’t think that you’ve kidnapped me.” Dream replied.

“Did you even tell them that you were here?” George asked.

“Yeah, I texted my mom before I got out school to make sure it was okay to leave.” Dream said.  
  


“Oh, so you aren’t as impulsive as I thought.” George said.

“Yeah, I just have to explain the reason of six absences on my report card when it comes in.” Dream said as he laughed nervously.

“You didn’t tell them that you weren’t going to school?” George asked, more disappointed than mad.

“No, they wouldn’t just let me skip an entire day.” Dream replied. George really shouldn’t have expected a different response.

“Look, it’s going to be fine. I did all of my classwork anyways.” Dream continued.  
m

“Just get this done. And then go home.” George said.

“You really want me to go away, don’t you?” Dream asked.  
  
“Yeah, I do. Now get your work done and leave.” George replied.

“But I don’t want to leave you Georgie.” Dream said, laying across the brunette’s bed.

“Dream-“ He knew what was coming, he had complained one too many times. “I command you to go home by seven. It’s five thirty so hurry up with your assignment.” That was a better result than Dream had expected. He obliged by George’s rules and he was out the door at 6:52. George really didn’t want Dream to leave but he had to because he didn’t want this to be the reason that him and Dream wouldn’t be able to hang out again. Especially since he hadn’t gotten to confess to him yet. George just had to be patient, he had already set it up perfectly in his mind how it would go.  
  
First, Dream puts in the headphones that we give him for the plan- The plan, George forgot about the plan. He had entire day that he could have used to get Dream to use his safe word and he had completely forgot about it. Damn it, Techno will not be proud. He has to get that last word before Saturday, which was tomorrow. He quickly ran back upstairs to his room and grabbed his phone. He typed on it quickly at first but after seeing the horrible monstrosity of letters to form words he deleted it and typed slower.

‘Dream, come to the skatepark tonight.’ George sent.

‘I thought you wanted me to go home.’ Dream replied. This was not the time for jokes with George.

‘I demand you come to the skatepark tonight.’ George said. He secretly hoped that Dream would just say his safe word then, but that was too good to be true.

‘Okay, see you there.’ George smiled at the response. He knew exactly what to do to make Dream give up the word.

Dream arrived at the skate park earlier than George for once. He put on his skates and started to warm-up, just rolling up and down the ramps and trying to grind but failing. Then he was winding up to do the flip that he learned when he saw George from the corner of his eye. He slowed back down to go greet him. George was sitting on the bench and putting his roller blades on, Dream sat next to him.

“Why do you have your roller blades on?” Dream asked.

“Oh, I wanted to try something.” George said.

“What did you want to try?” Dream asked. George stood up and Dream stood up with him.  
  
“It’s a trick that I saw on Youtube. It’s a two person trick, so you wanna help?” George asked.

“I don’t have roller blades, but I’ll help.” Dream said.  
  
George started to skate around the bench, “Don’t worry, you don’t need roller blades. Just let me get warmed up before we attempt it.” Dream watched as George went back and for the between the connected c-shaped ramp. Then he jumped onto the platform at the top of the ramp. He looked at the ramp below him as he started to roll down. When he got to the middle of the ramp, he jumped. He didn’t jump far or high, roughly the width of a person. He rolled back over to Dream.

“That’s what we’re going to be doing today.” George said.

Dream’s eyes opened in shock, “No way, George. You haven’t even tried it on like a dummy or something. I’m not going to get jumped on.” Dream said.

“Dream, just get on the ground. I’m not going to jump on you, I promise.” George replied. The conversation was going exactly as George had wanted it to.

“You may think that you aren’t going to jump on me, but I won’t give you so much faith.” Dream replied.

“Dream, I command you to go lay on the floor.” George said.

“George, you’re insane, there’s no way you’re going to be able to jump over me.” Dream said, still trying to argue.

“Well, if you wanted, you could use your safe word.” George said with a grin.

“George, do you honestly believe that you are going to be able to jump over me?” Dream asked. George thought about it for a second. If Dream wasn’t going to back down, then he wouldn’t actually do it since he didn’t have practice.

“No, I was just messing with you, Dream.” George said.

“Why do you want me to give up my safe word so badly? There has to be something that you really want to do.” Dream said.

“There is. But you’ll never agree to it otherwise, so I had to make you give up your safe words.” George explained.

“Patches, George.” Dream said, basically surrendering. George smiled wide before forcing it to fade again.

“Wait, why are you saying Patches?” George asked.

“Well, you commanded me to lay on the ground and I really don’t want to. Or I just want to see what you have in store for this plan. Either one you want to believe.” Dream said. George’s smile went wider now, if that was still possible. He quickly sat on the bench and took of his skates. Dream watched as he stuffed them into the bag and got back up.

“Let’s go get some sleep, Dream. We’re both going to need it for these next two days.” George said. Dream was both scared and excited. It might have been a mistake to just give up like that, but he knew it wasn’t going to be too bad. Right. He allowed George on his back as he went to drop him off before going home. Tomorrow was probably going to be the start of hell, but at least George was the devil.

George jumped onto his bed as he sent the text message to Techno, ‘we got him. Are you ready?’

‘I was born ready, George.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Audience participation again! If you want to, you can comment dares for Dream because it’s about to go down. It won't effect the ending or anything I have planned so don’t worry about that. As always I will credit you if I use your idea(s). But this time I’m going to try and put everyone’s suggestions in there. I love y'all and I can't wait for the next chapters. 
> 
> Also, have you seen how far their communication skills have gotten. They no longer assume and decide to actually talk things out. It’s great!
> 
> But you see I pulled a sneaky on you this chapter. Dreaming of kissing Dream, ha! That’s not how I’m going to actually describe kissing btw. That was rough.


	28. Hell yeah, I’m in. Who do you think I am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George ad Dream hang out before the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dares are for next chapter so if you have one, comment!

Dream woke up to the sound of an alarm playing right next to his ear. He picked the phone up and turned it off, placing it back on the bed and rolling over to go back to sleep. “Dream you’ve already snoozed the alarm twice, get up.” Dream rolled back over to see who was talking to him.

“Come on, you can’t go back to sleep again. We have plans today.” George said as he ripped the blankets off of Dream. Dream tried to grab them back from George but he just threw them on the floor. Dream glares at him.

“Dream, I’ve been waiting for half an hour for you to get up. I command you to get up and get ready.” George said as he left the room with the blanket dragging behind him. Dream rolls his eyes and himself off the bed. He hit the ground and started to undress on the floor.

“Are you okay?” George asked from outside the room. Dream didn’t feel the need to answer as he got up to pull his pants on. “Dream, answer me.” George asked again. Dream lifted his shirt off and of course George opens the door right then. “Dre-“ The door slams shut again. Dream smiles, the one bit of satisfaction that he’ll get probably for the entire rest of the week.   
  


“Where are we going?” Dream asked.

“We’re going to the store for something. You got your money, right?” George asked.

“I’m going to buy this stuff?” Dream asked.

“Well, yeah. That’s why I told you to get money.” George answered. Dream let George lead him buy his hand to the store. When they stepped in, George pulled Dream to the cosmetics.   
  
“Are you going to do my make-up?” Dream asked.

“I wasn’t but now that you said it, it sounds like a good idea.” George replied. Dream groaned in his head. He should have learned by now to keep him mouth shut. They passed the make-up aisles and turned the corner and Dream saw what they were there for.

“George, we can’t do this. My mom will kill me.” Dream said. George picked up one of the boxes and inspected it before putting it back.

“I asked her while you were sleeping, she said that it was fine as long as it only lasts one day.” George said as he grabbed another box.

“What color do you want?” George asked as he held up two containers. They were two shades of green hair dye, one a “deep emerald” and the other a “Joker green.” Dream didn’t want his hair to look swampy blue, so he chose the joker color.   
  
“Do you think we need to bleach your hair? I don’t know if your mom would like that actually.” George said, not really talking to Dream. Dream watched as George looked at the hair dye, trying to find something on it. Then he smiled and put the other one back.

“Okay, now let’s go find you some make-up.” George said with the container in his hand. They walked around the corner and into the lipstick aisle. George stared at an assortment of different colored lipsticks. He picked up one of the lipsticks and held it next to the hair dye.

“This is green, right?” George asked, holing the lipstick in front of Dream.

“No, this is yellow. They sell yellow lipstick?” Dream replied.   
  
George put the lipstick back, “I guess they do. Can you get me a green lipstick?” Dream looked at the lipsticks, there was a green one, but he didn’t want to tell George that. Maybe they would skip lipstick if he told him it was yellow.

“They only have another yellow one. Green is the only lipstick color they don’t have.” Dream said. George frowned as he turned away from the colors. Dream thought he was safe until he saw George grab a regular red lipstick.   
  
“George, red and green aren’t going to look good together.” Dream said. George put the red lipstick back and grabbed a black one.

“Happy?” George asked.

“Not really.” Dream replied. George rolled his eyes and walked into the next aisle. He looked at the prices of the foundations, cringed and went to the eyeshadow instead.

“Why does make-up have to be so expensive. I’m sure I can do the same things with Crayola.” George said. Dream did not want George to draw on his face with Crayola.

“I’m paying for it anyways, so it’s fine.” Dream said.   
  
“Are you sure? Have you seen these prices?” George asked as he pointed to an eyeshadow pallet.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Dream replied. There goes his money again, all to see George get excited and look at the pallets.

“Dream, I command you to give me an eye color thing that has green and black in it.” George said as he stepped away to let Dream look. Dream sighed as he went to look through the eye shadow. He looked for the cheapest brand but of course, it didn’t include green. Then he looked to his left and saw single colors. Eight dollars for this small thing of green seemed unfair, but it was the only thing they had.   
  
He showed it to George, “are you sure that’s green?” Dream looked at it to make sure it was.

“Yeah, it’s just a dark green.” Dream replied. George nodded his head and then took Dream to the eyebrow pencils.

He slid one off of the railing, “I’m pretty sure we can use these for the wings on your eyes.” George said.

“Aren’t they supposed to be like in a tube?” Dream asked, taking one for himself.

“It says eyebrow pencil. Do you need eyebrows, Dream?” George asked.

“No, I think I have my eyebrows. Look, there’s the tubes.” Dream said as he reached to grab the package.

“My ex left this at my house one time.” Dream explained.   
  
“Mascara, can you use that for your eyes?” George asked.

“Wait, it says it’s for eyelashes.” Dream said as he reached back up to put it back.   
  
“Don’t put it back, we can use that too.” George said. Dream put his arm back down and looked for something that might be what they were looking for. Then he saw a package with a picture of someone with eyeliner on. He grabbed it and gave it to George.

“Eyeliner? That makes sense.” George said as he switched his grip to hold the items more comfortably. “Okay, I think this is enough. Any more and you might go into debt.” George said as he happily walked over to the lady at the cosmetics counter.   
  
When the lady looked at the products, she wore a puzzled look. Not a good sign for Dream. She rung up the items and Dream paid for it. George grabbed the bag and Dream’s hand; Dream could see the soft smile the lady wore as they left. George swung both the hand with the bag in it, and the one with Dream’s hand in it as they walked back to Dream’s house.   
  
When they got there George sat Dream down on his desk chair. “Can you make this higher?” George asked. He looked on the bottom of his chair and pulled the lever to lift himself up. It didn’t go too much higher but it was an okay amount. George had already moved Dream’s glass water bottles and random stuff off of his desk.

He used the empty space to sit at and put the make-up beside him. He hunched over to see how well he would be able to reach Dream’s face from that position. Dream’s chair was still too short, and George didn’t want to be uncomfortably bent the entire time. So, George got off the desk and told Dream to lower his chair back down while he spread the make-up in the space he was sitting at. Once Dream had lowered the chair, George had climbed onto his lap. It meant a lot more now than last time. And this time, George was facing him and not a monitor. George looked at him for only a second before turning behind him to get his first weapon.   
  
“We’ll do the hair dye tomorrow, I want to practice doing this stuff.” George said.   
  
“Is this the big plan that you needed me to give up my safe words for?” Dream asked.

George turned back around with the lipstick, “no. You probably would have done this anyways.” George started to put the lipstick on his bottom lip. After it was done George did the top lip as well.

“Put your lips together like this.” George said pushing his lips together and moving them a little before returning them to their normal state. Dream repeated George’s action and then separating them with a pop.   
  
George giggled, “well you didn’t have to do that.” George turned back around to put the lipstick back and grab his second tool.

“What is the big plan then?” Dream asked. George turned around with the eyeshadow.

“Don’t we need a brush for this?” George asked.

Dream shrugged, “just use your finger.” George opened the eyeshadow and ran his finger across it.   
  
“I’ll tell you what the plan is later. Close your eyes.” Dream closed his eyes and George brought the powdered finger to Dream’s face. He tried to neatly smooth the powder on, but he didn’t have the best precision with his finger. Dream ended up with more of a half oval on the top of his eye. George laughed at his work as he moved to the other eye.

“What are you laughing at?” Dream asked.

“Nothing.” George said. He did the second eye with about the same amount of skill as the first eye.

“Open your eyes.” George said. Dream opened his eyes and George leaned back to admire his art. He smiled widely, trying not to laugh.   
  
“George, please don’t smile like that when you’re painting my face.” Dream said, hoping that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was.

“It washes off, Dream, don’t worry. I mean, I think it does.” George said, looking at the white words on the back.

“George! You don’t know if this comes off?” Dream yelled. George laughed as he turned to put it back.   
  
“I was just kidding, Dream.” George replied. Dream sighed. George now held the eyeliner.

“How big of a wing do you want?” George asked.

“I don’t want a wing at all.” Dream replied.   
  
“That wasn’t the question.” George said.

“A small one?” Dream answered. George smiled and started to do the eye liner. Dream closed his eyes as George painted over them. The feeling was weird at first but he soon relaxed into it so that the wrinkles of his squinted eyes wouldn’t effect George. George quickly moved from one eye to the other, then Dream felt him pull away.   
  
“Open.” Dream opened his eyes and George smiled widely.

“Wait, what if I put more than one wing?” George asked nobody but himself.

“George, I think one is enough.” Dream said, pushing George’s hand away from his face. George frowned but obliged anyways, turning around again. Then George faced Dream with the mascara. He screwed of the cap and looked at the bristled stick.

“I’m pretty sure people use this for their eyebrows too.” George said.

“I don’t think my eyebrows are that dark.” Dream replied.

“I’ve seen people with light brown eyebrows use it so I think it’ll work for your eyebrows too.” George said, trying to be reassuring but failing thanks to the uncertainty in his voice. Dream just let the process happen, it wasn’t like he could do anything about it anyways. He felt George stroke his eyebrow with the mascara, cringe and pull it away.

“Okay, this is fine. We’ll just use this the proper way.” Dream knitted his eyebrows together in concern.

“Okay, blink when I tell you to.” George said as he brought the mascara closer to Dream’s eye than he would want.

“Blink.” Dream blinked.

“Blink.” Dream blinked again.

“Blink.” Dream blinked and started to smile.

“Blink.” Dream blinked and started to giggle at the absurdness of it.

“Blink.” Dream blinked again. George smiled slightly through his focus not to poke Dream’s eye.

“Blink.” Dream blinked and his eyes started to water from holding back a laugh.

“Blink.”

“George, I think that’s enough.” Dream said, leaning back.

“Blink.” George said as he leaned forward.

Dream started to laugh, “George, stop.” Dream leaned back further, only for George to follow him.

“Blink, Dream.” George said. Dream tried to lean back more in the chair but the balance of the two of them both being on one end caused them to fall. George sat up from Dream’s chest to see the smear of mascara on his face. He smiled and licked his finger before trying to wipe it off. It didn’t wipe off. George got off of Dream to read the label on the mascara. Dream sat up from the floor as well and picked his chair up off the ground.

“Dream, this is waterproof.” George said as he held up the mascara.

“How the hell do we take this off then?” Dream asked.

“Soap? I don’t know, Dream.” George replied. Dream sighed as he sat back down on the chair.

“I think we should have at least looked up how to use some of this stuff.” Dream said as he looked at his reflection in the monitor. He couldn’t see his eyeshadow, but he was more focused on the line of mascara.

“Yeah, and we probably should have bought a brush for the eyeshadow.” George said. Dream turned around to face him and George smiled, partly proud of himself.   
  
“I could go ask my mom. And she could also help get this mascara off.” Dream said. George smiled wider at the thought. They both headed across the hallway to his mother’s room. He opened the door and his mother looked up from her book. When she saw him she immediately started to wheeze at the mess on her son’s face.

“Hey mom, we need help.” Dream said.

“Ha, I could guess that, come here.” She said as she put her book down and walked to her bathroom. Dream and George followed her into the bathroom. First, she cleaned off all of the make-up that was on Dream’s face. George could only watch as all of his hard work was simply wiped off.

“Do you have the stuff that you used?” She asked. George handed the bag to Dream’s mom. She started to guide George through every step and by the end, Dream looked a lot better than he did the first time. At least this time George was able to put the eyeshadow on correctly, even though it looked kind of plain with only one color.   
  
“Wait, I’m going to go get something.” Dream’s mom said as she left to her closet. She walked back into the bathroom with a black box. She reached under it and slid out a table of unnatural colors.

“Use this one on the tear duct part of his eye.” She said as she pointed to a light green color. George took the small box from her and put it on the sink. He covered the tip of his brush with the green and started to put it on the tip of Dream’s eye. His eyes looked a lot prettier now that there was a clash of the dark and light green. George could have stared at those eyes the entire day, but Dream turned away and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled at the reflection, staring at the eyeshadow and closing his eye to get a better look at it. Then he would play with his lips to see how the black would look against the color of his skin.   
  
“You look great. Do you want some of my make-up?” His mom said.

“Nah, I think this was a one time thing.” Dream said as he backed away from the mirror.

“Well, I’ll leave you two boys to it then.” She said. Dream and George headed back to his room.   
  
“Let’s FaceTime Sapnap!” George yelled as he threw Dream’s phone at him. Dream barely caught it and unwillingly unlocked it to call Sapnap. Sapnap picked up and when he saw Dream’s face he gasped.

“I know. My mom and George put it on.” Dream said.

“Like actually, it looks kind of good.” Sapnap replied.   
  
“Thank you.” George said.

“Wait, George. I’m going to text you.” Sapnap said as he picked up his phone and his camera turned off. A ping was heard from George’s pocket and he took it out to see the message. He smiled and walked over to the bag of make-up again. He then went back over to Dream and pulled him to look at him. Then he took the eyeliner and drew something on his cheeks. Dream looked back at his screen and his smile fell. Sapnap burst out laughing and George started to giggle as well. Dream had two dicks on his face, and they weren’t even drawn good.

“Really?” Dream asked. George just laughed.   
  
“You look so handsome, Dream.” Sapnap said. Dream rolled his eyes and hung up.

  
“So, are you going to tell me about your big plan?” Dream asked. George sat on the bed and Dream joined him.

“Okay, I guess I have to tell you before tomorrow. You’re going to put in headphones first of all.” George said.

“Headphones?” Dream asked.

“Yes, headphones. Then, you’re going to be in a call with Techno. And we are going to go to our meeting spot.”

“Why am I going to be in a call with Techno?” Dream asked.

“I’ll tell you that tomorrow.”   
  
“Wait, what's the meet up?” Dream asked.   
  
George sighed, “you know what? I’ll just tell you tomorrow so Techno can help me explain.” Dream groaned and fell back on the bed. George laid down beside him. Dream turned to face him and George did the same.

And the entire time George just stared at Dream’s eyes. He loved the look of them, even if they were yellow, it was still pretty. He put his hand on Dream’s face and moved closer to him to get a better look. He kept his focus on his eyes and he could see Dream stare back at him with the same intensity. Only a few seconds before Dream instinctively moved closer to him. George was using all of his strength not to look away from Dream’s eyes, but Dream didn’t make as much of an effort as George saw his pupils flash down.

George’s breath hitched, please say this isn’t another dream. He felt like his heart had stopped as Dream cam closer. He closed his eyes and unintentionally put his head down. Dream gave him a kiss on the bridge of his nose. The feeling of warmth on his skin was the only thing he could feel at that moment. Dream moved back and George opened his eyes.

“You really liked staring at my eyes, huh?” Dream asked. George felt like he couldn’t speak but he had to give some sort of response.   
  
“They’re pretty.” George said.

“Well, you’ve only got yourself to thank for that.” Dream said as he sat up and jumped off the bed. “I better wash this off before we go to sleep.” Dream said, leaving the room. George sat up and touched his nose. If he hadn’t looked down, would Dream have actually kissed him? The thought of it was enough to send his mind into a panic.

When Dream came back into the room, he sat on the bed and turned on something random on Netflix. Neither of them really cared, they just enjoyed the others’ company. They spent hours that day just talking about random things or sometimes they would talk about the show that they were only semi-watching. Then, they went to sleep. And as George was laying in Dream’s arms, he couldn’t stop thinking about the almost kiss. Dream slept so peacefully when he was holding George and not a pillow. It was quite the sight to see.

George pressed to fingers to Dream’s lips and then pulled them away to kiss the fingers. An indirect kiss. George fell asleep thinking about how wonderful it would feel to actually kiss those lips. They felt soft on his fingers and his hand and forehead and nose. What he would give for Dream to stop teasing and kiss him already. But he had to be patient, stick to the plan. Tomorrow everything is going to happen. Everything that George could wish for. If it goes right.

EXTRA: INTERROGATION TIME

THIS PART IS FROM THE PAST SO, YEAH.

“George likes Dream?” The first man asked.

“Yes, and nobody fucking believes me.” The second man replied. The first man pondered whether it was the right option to trust the second man.   
  
“When did he tell you this?” The first man asked.

“He told me right before break.” The second man said.

“Do you know why he told you?” The first man asked.

“He said it was because no one would believe me. He was right.” The second man said.

“George was very smart to confide with you based on that reasoning. Just as I would expect. Does Dream feel the same?” 

“Yes, Dream does feel the same way.” The second man replied. The first man was trying to pull as much as he could from the second man. Techno hated confrontation, and this interrogation thing he was currently doing. But George had asked that he should seek any answers from Quackity, since he knew a lot of information. Also, Quackity would spill anything to someone who would believe him.   
  
“Oh and guess what? Dream bet that George wouldn’t confess by the end of this week.” Quackity added.

“He bet on that? How much?” Techno asked.

“Forty dollars.” Quackity said.

“When did he bet on this?” Techno asked.   
  
“The first day of spring break.”

Techno nodded. It was a safe bet for Dream at the time. George had probably just realized his feelings. And he wouldn’t tell Dream if he found out sooner anyways. He hadn’t even told Techno. “Hey Quackity, I have a favor to ask of you. Or really a proposal.” Techno stated.

Quackity giggled in excitement, “go on.”

“I want you to help me. If George gets what he wants, we will have to do something for him. On Sunday, I just need to know that you will be willing to help fulfill George’s wish.” Techno explained.

“Well that wasn’t very informative. C'mon Techno I need to know exactly what we’re doingif this is going to work.” Quackity said. Techno sighed, he started to tell Quackity the plan. And he could see the excitement grow by the hundreds with every word spoken.  
  
“So, are you in?” Techno asked.

“Hell yeah, I’m in. Who do you think I am?” Quackity asked. If Sunday does happen, it’s goin to be worth the wait for those involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so scared that y'all are going to be disappointed with the plan but I am so excited for it.  
> Also, one hundred pages Pog.


	29. I command you to follow all of Quackity and Techno’s orders!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Dares from:
> 
> rokidokimochi 1st dare
> 
> And my dear Wattpad reader: Hellorandomperson168  
> Second to last dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go, the plan! Hope I didn’t hype this up to much!

7:30 am (Phone Call)

Techno called George that morning to make sure he was awake.

“Hello?” Dream groggily asked.

Techno sighed, “wake up George. Tell him to be at my house in an hour, you’re coming too.” Dream mumbled an ‘okay’ and Techno heard the phone drop onto something. He waited to make sure they didn’t just go back to sleep.

“Wake up, Techno wants you.” Dream said. He heard George groan and the phone was picked up again.

“Techno, I’ll be there in a little bit.” George said.

“Understood. I have everything ready for today.” Techno said.

“Thank you.” George replied and Techno hung up. He double checked that he had all the stuff that he would need.

He had rubber gloves for the hair dye because George was just going to use his bare hands, he made sure to tell Dream to bring headphones for his phone, and he had made the reservation. And Quackity had invited the rest of the group already. Everything was in order for this afternoon, George just needed to bring Dream over so that they could do his hair.

8:30 (Techno’s House)

George comes over with Dream and a bag of things. He spills the contents of the bag onto Techno’s bed. Techno looked at the items, some make-up items and temporary hair dye. “What is the make-up for?” Techno asked.

“We decided to give him the entire make over instead of just the hair dye.” George said.   
  
“Do you know how to use any of this stuff?” Techno asked as he picked up the black box and tried opening up all of the compartments. He was surprised to see the bottom slid out too.

“Yeah, Dream’s mom taught me how to put it on.” George said. Techno nodded and put the box down.   
  
“We should start with the hair before we do the make-up.” Techno said. He picked up the container of hair dye and looked at the instructions on the bottom.

“I already took a shower, I just have to wait until my hair dries.” Dream said, feeling his damp hair.   
  
Techno put the hair dye on his desk, “I have a hair dryer that we can use.” Techno lead Dream out of his room and to the bathroom. He pulled out the hairdryer and plugged it in before handing it to Dream. Dream turned it on and started to wave it by his hair. After he had dried his hair completely he was guided to the toilet to sit down.

“Okay, after your hair is dried it says to put a small amount. Then, we can decide if we want to put in more from there.” Techno said, giving the dye to George. George took the container from him and unscrewed the lid. Then he reached to scoop up some of the dye and Techno grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I bought gloves. And make sure to use that Vaseline so you don’t stain his skin.” Techno said as he walked out of the bathroom to retrieve the gloves. He was pleasantly surprised to se that George was patently waiting for him, talking to Dream to pass the time.

“Please, put a pair of these on before you stain your hands.” Techno said to announce his presence. George turned around and put a pair of the gloves on, then he grabbed the dye again and immediately started to put it in Dream’s hair. By the picture on the lid, it looked like a neon green. But, because of Dream’s hair color, it turned into a green that was easier on the eyes. They had to use half of the container to make it look green, and Techno had to stop George from putting more because he said it didn’t look green enough.

After they were done, Techno put the hair dye back in the bag and helped George bring the make-up to Dream. George sat on Dream’s lap and Techno was confused by the normality of the action. George started with the lipstick.   
  
“Techno, you want to tell Dream what we’re doing today? You know a little bit more about it than me.” George asked as he started to apply the liquid to Dream’s bottom lip.

“Well, to put it simply, I’m going to be telling you what to do the entire day. And Quackity is going to help me.” Techno began.

George turned to look at Techno, “Quackity’s helping you?”

“Yes, I offered him the opportunity since I questioned him pretty harshly.” Techno replied. That was only one of the reasons. The other reason was because Quackity knew Dream better than he did and would say if something was too much. Or he wouldn’t, Quackity was quite unpredictable.   
  
“So, that’s why I told you to bring your headphones, since you have Bluetooth ones. You’ll connect them to my phone, and I’ll be able to type whatever I want into google translate and play it directly in your ears. Now, this all sounds boring so far, but that was only half of the plan.” Techno stopped as Dream popped loudly.

“Half? That seems like an entire plan.” Dream said.   
  
“Well, I did end up renting out an indoor skatepark again. Only this time, it’s not just going to be four of us. Quackity invited everyone else too.” Techno said. Dream’s eyebrows went up in shock since he couldn’t open his eyes.

“And it would be pretty suspicious if George was just on the bench, not enjoying his time. So, I decided to take his place. That’s why I must thank you for this broken wrist, now I have a reason to sit out.” Techno said, showing his cast. Dream’s eyes were open now as George worked on his bottom lid and he rolled them.

“So, I’ll be sitting on the bench and giving you instruction while everyone else is having a good time. And Quackity will also be there to give you things to do.” Techno said. George backed up to look at his work.   
  
“You’re renting an entire skatepark just to sit down and tell me what to while everyone else has fun skating?” Dream asked.

“Oh don’t worry, Dream. Doing this will be plenty fun for me. And everyone else who isn’t you.” Techno said. George was doing his eyeliner so the only reaction he could give was a huff of annoyance.   
  


“Aww, Dream. I’m sure you’ll have fun too. Even if you have no control of your actions.” George said, giggling. George finished and went to grab the mascara.   
m

“Everyone else was in on this plan? And none of them told me?” Dream asked.

“No, only me and George knew about the plan until Tuesday evening when I interrogated Quackity. And when we arrive, the only people that will know about the plan are me, you, Quackity and George. The rest of them will be left to wonder.” Techno explained. George was done with his make-up and got off of his lap.   
  
“And I command you not to tell any of them until this bet is over.” George said. Dream already looked defeated. He stood up and went to look at himself in the mirror.

“George, you put yellow instead of green for the inside of my eye.” Dream said, looking at it.   
  


“They look exactly the same. I’m sure it looks fine.” George said. Dream just shrugged his shoulders and backed away from the mirror to see the full view of himself. Then he grabbed a rag and wiped of the Vaseline that they forgot to take off. He looked like something, he wasn’t sure what it was. “You look great, Dream. Now let’s go get something to eat before we go!” George said as he dragged him out of the bathroom.   
  
Techno looked at all of the make-up supplies on the counter. He should have felt a little bit bad for Dream, but this whole thing was pretty funny, so he couldn’t feel bad about it. He picked up the supplies and George came back in with the bag.

11:20 (Techbro’s Car)

“Am I really going to go out to eat looking like this?” Dream asked as he used his phone camera to look at himself again.

“You don’t even look that bad, Dream. At least I didn’t add details like last time.” George said.

“I told you not to use your safe words, Dream. This is partially your fault.” Techno said. Techno’s brother was confused by the conversation they were having. Dream had involuntarily put make-up on, and they had safe words? He decided not to question it, fearing the answer, and continued driving.

“Please tell me we aren’t going to walk inside.” Dream pleaded.

“Aw, I’ll spare you this time. Only because you gave up your last word willingly.” George said and Dream smiled. George loved that smile, shame that even he wouldn’t be able to control anything once they get into the park. He was sure that Dream would have a good time even with the headphones in.

12:20 (Techno’s Room)

They ate and went back to Techno’s house. Dream had grabbed the eyeliner and started to paint along George’s arm. Just little doodles to pass the time until Quackity came in. When he did, him and Techno went outside to discuss their plans. George and Dream stayed on Techno’s bed, using the make-up to color each other’s arms.

“Look, it’s a little man.” Dream said as he pulled away his brush from the back of George’s hand. George awkwardly turned his hand to look at the art. Dream had started with a white base and then outlined a blob creature with the eyeliner. Then he surrounded the blob with green eyeshadow. George smiled as he admired the image.   
  


“He looks cute. Gimmie the eyeliner.” George said. Dream gave him the stick and George grabbed his face. Dream could feel two dots being put on both sides of his face. Then a line was put under them. George pulled away and tilted his head to get a better look at the scribble. Then he handed Dream his phone and he was able to see the two smiles that George had drawn.   
  
“Do I look cute now, Georgie?” Dream asked.

“I think the blob looks cuter.” George replied.

  
12:30 (Techno’s Backyard Table)

“So, what are we going to do?” Quackity asked.

“I don’t think we should be too hard on him in the beginning.” Techno said, tapping his pen on the notebook he had.   
m

“Oh, what about we make him skate on his skateboard with his roller skates on?” Quackity asked. Techno thought about the possibilities of him getting hurt but put it on the list anyways.

“Wait, Quackity. I’ve got the perfect command.” Techno said as he started writing another thing on the list. He showed it to Quackity and he smiled with excitement. “Wait, how are we going to get people to ask him things?” Quackity asked.

“You see, that’s where you come in. You’ll start asking questions, questions that will get the others to start asking questions.” Techno said.

Quackity rubbed his hands together, “oooh, this is going to be so good! What if, he just fell, like really dramatically? Like ‘ugh ahh, my legs! They’re broken!’”

“Quackity, I think he’ll fall enough with this first one. I don’t think he needs to get hurt any more than that. And second, that’s just downright humiliating.” Techno defended. Quackity sighed and pulled out his phone.

“I’m just going to look up dares and read them to you.” Quackity started to read down the list. 

Then Quackity started to laugh as he read out one of the sentences, “whenever someone says the words ‘um,’ ‘uh,’ or ‘like’ for the rest of the night, scream.”

“The only people who say those words are George and Dream.” Techno said. 

“No, Bad says those words too. Besides, it’ll be funny to heard Dream scream in the middle of his sentences.” Quackity explained. Techno thought that it would be pretty funny and wrote it down on the list.

“Didn’t Sapnap say that he was going to bring his speakers?” Techno asked.

“Yeah, and it’s pretty big. What if Dream just starts singing? What if he starts singing, to George?” Quackity asked.

“That’s the plan, Quackity. Right now, we play a little role called ‘matchmaker.’” Techno said. Quackity jumped in his seat, scrolling down farther on his phone.

“What if we dared him to kiss George?” Quackity asked, clearly joking.

“Well, the have kissed before so I don’t see why not.” Techno said as he wrote it down.

“THEY WHAT?” Quackity yelled, standing up.

“Quackity, calm down. They’re still inside.” Techno said. Quackity sat back down in his seat.

“But they’ve kissed?” Quackity asked.

“Yes, but not on the lips if that’s what you’re referring to.” Techno explained. Quackity took that as an answer since Dream did kiss him right before he left for break.

“Ooh, this one says, ‘let the group pose you in an embarrassing position and take a picture.’” Quackity said. “And we could add George in the picture to make it a little spicy~” Quackity nudged Techno and Techno reluctantly wrote it down.

“Okay, last one, Quackity.” Techno said.

“He tries to sell a piece of trash to someone. Just something of the ground.” Quackity said. That was the weirdest one and Techno put that one on as a maybe.

1:00 (Skate Park)

Dream felt the anxiety rise as he approached the skate park. All of his friends would be there, and he would be following Techno’s orders. George stood in front of the entrance, “Dream, from this point onwards, I command you to follow all of Quackity and Techno’s orders.” Dream sighed and tried to shake off his worries. But Quackity’s laughs made it hard to calm down.

They all walked into the skatepark while Quackity stayed outside to guide the others in. Dream sat down on the bench and put his skates on as Technoblade commanded. Then he got up with his skates and started to ride around with George.

1:20 (Outside the Skate Park)

Sapnap was the last one to arrive and Quackity guided him and his speaker into the room. Quackity looked over to Techno. Techno looked down and started to type on his phone then look up at Dream. Dream walked over to his skateboard and grabbed it. He put it on the floor and beckoned George over to him. Once George was beside him he used him as a support as he climbed onto the skateboard. George tried as best as he could to help Dream balance on the board.

Once he thought he was sturdy, he pushed off of George and tried to ride on the skateboard. The grip on the skateboard unfortunately was not enough to stop his wheels from rolling and he fell almost instantly. Sapnap laughed, not really sure why Dream attempted it, or why he was getting back on his board to try it again. Tommy noticed what Dream was doing and nudged on Tubbo who nudged on Ranboo. They all watched as he tried it again and fell.

“Dream, no no. Your doing it all wrong.” Tommy said as he walked over to him. “You have to get on with your feet to the side, not straight.” Tommy said.   
  
Dream tried once more, rolling of the side of the board this time. Dream looked over to Techno. Techno looked down and typed something.

“You can stop now.” The google translate speaker said to him. Dream picked up his board.   
  
“Dream, you’re going to give up after falling three times?” George asked with a smirk. Dream looked at him with pleading eyes, he knew that would only entice the children.

“Yeah Dream, you can’t just give up!” Tubbo said. Dream realized just how punishing this bet would be. It wasn’t just George against him, the world was against him.

“I think it’s pretty impossible to do this.” Dream said.

“You know what? That’s quitter’s talk. Are you a quitter, Dream?” Quackity asked.

“I’ll try it.” Sapnap said. Yes, Dream’s savior has come to him.   
  
“Let me see your big ass skates.” Sapnap said, sitting on the floor.

“We have the same size feet.” Dream said as he started to take his skates off. Sapnap started to attempt it, being sturdier than Dream on the board, but inevitably reaching the same outcome.   
  
“Whenever someone says the words ‘um,’ ‘uh,’ or ‘like’ for the rest of the day, scream.” The google translate speaker said. Dream didn’t think that it was that big of a deal until Bad came over.

“Uh, Sapnap-“

“AH” Dream let out a short scream. Everyone looked at him with concern and Quackity put a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

“Dream, are you okay?” Bad asked. Dream nodded.   
  
“Okay, um yeah, Sapnap-“

“ah” Dream let out a quieter scream. Then he covered his ears. Dream guessed that Bad was scolding Sapnap on the safety of the trick. Then he uncovered his ears once Sapnap got back on the floor to take the skates off. Techno looked down at his paper and looked up at Quackity. Once they locked eyes, Techno put up two fingers and Quackity understood.   
  
“When someone asks you a question, tell the truth.” Dream heard the voice in his ear and quickly looked to Quackity who was asking questions.

“Dream, what is up with you today? Are you high?” Quackity asked.

“No, I’m not high.” Dream said.

“Then why are you over here screaming?” Tubbo asked.   
  
“Yeah, it is odd to just scream in the middle of someone’s sentence.” Ranboo added, laughing.

“The sound from my headphones made me scream.” Dream replied. It wasn’t a lie, technically, the commands were the sound and they forced him to scream.

“Huh. Are you listening to something?” Karl asked.

“Yeah.” Dream said. He was listening to something, or rather someone.   
  
“A song that makes you scream? Is it loud or something?” Sapnap asked.

“Not really. It’s just the words.” Dream said. That only made the group even more confused.   
  
“What words would make you scream?” Quackity asked. Damn it. No way out of this. Actually, there was.

“I can’t say them. Or else I’ll scream.” Dream said. Techno had never said to answer the questions truthfully, he only said to tell the truth.   
  
“Answer the questions truthfully.” The voice said.

“Really? Huh, that is weird.” Tubbo said.

“Yeah, it is.” Quackity said, questioning whether Dream was really allowed to answer like that. Everyone dropped the questions for the moment. Sweater Weather played through the speakers.   
  


“Sing this song” the voice started. Okay that was fine.

“Sing it to George.” The voice finished. Dream turned to George and grabbed his hands.

“All I am, is a man. I want the world in my hands.” Dream started to sing. George giggled.

“I hate the beach, but I stand,” Dream spun them around.   
  
“In California with my toes in the sand,”

“What are you doing?” George asked.

“I’m singing this song to you.” Dream replied, skipping a few lines.   
  
“Touch my neck,” George’s hand was brought up to Dream’s neck. “And I’ll touch yours.” Dream touched George’s neck, making him giggle again.

“You in those little high waisted shorts.” Dream brought his hand up to hold his cheek. “Oh, she knows what I think about, and what I think about.” Dream pulls George only a little closer. “One love, two mouths,” George’s eyes flashing to Dream’s black lips.

“One love, one house. No shirt, no blouse.” George moved his hand from the front of Dream’s neck to the back to pull him closer and Dream pulled George’s chin up.

“Kiss George.” Dream saw Quackity with Techno’s phone. Dream looked back. “Just us, you find out.” Leaning in. “Nothing I really wanna tell you about no.” Dream whispered, he wanted George to close the gap. But George didn’t. He settled for a kiss on the cheek and pulled away.

“`Cause it’s too cold, whoa. For you here.” Dream sang as he poked George’s nose to which the brunette pouted. “And now, so let me hold, woah,” Dream grabbed his hands again. “Both your hands in the holes of my sweater.” Dream said. “You can stop now.” The voice said. Dream sighed and spun George around in one of his hands. George laughed at the interaction.   
  
And Dream smiled weakly, he would have given up twenty dollars for George to have leaned in at that moment. But he didn’t.

2:15 (Skate Park)

Everything had been pretty calm up to that moment, then Quackity said that it was time for a photo. And along with it, Dream heard the voice in his ear, “suggest that the group could put you in any pose they want.” Dream went over to the discussion.   
  
“I’ll let you guys pose me in whatever position you want.” Dream said.

“Aw yeah, Dream. Now you’re living like Larry.” Skeppy said, giggling as Bad looked at him with confusion.   
  
“Who’s Larry?” Bad asked.

“No one, Bad.” Skeppy replied.

“No, now I’m curious. Who’s Larry?” Bad asked.   
  
“He’s from Spongebob.” Skeppy replied.

“Ooh, Spongebob.” Bad said.

“Yeah, Spongebob.” Skeppy added.

“Anyways, Dream are you sure you’re okay with this?” Bad asked.

“I’m okay with it.” He would rather not, but he was okay.

Sapnap laughed, “is George going to be your modeling buddy? Because if so, I’m down to model you two.” Dream looked to George.

“Sure, what’s the worst that you could do. Skeppy tried to hide a laugh at the statement.

“Karl, Quackity, help me with these two.” Sapnap said.

“It’ll be my pleasure!” Karl said. Quackity laughed at the bizarre coincidence of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued hehe.


	30. Do you like me or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to 
> 
> CeceAnimates
> 
> For the guiding question to our ending. 
> 
> Also I did have the ending already thought out, all of you just helped me get to it so thank all of you!

2:30 (Skate Park)

Sapnap was holding the camera, kneeling down to the ground to try and get a better angle. “Sapnap, hurry up, this is a hard to hold this position.” George said.

“George, you aren’t even doing any work.” Dream replied. George had his legs wrapped around Dream’s lower torso. He was leaning back and Dream had an arm to support George’s back as he leaned over him.   
  
“What the hell kind of position is this anyways?” Dream asked as he looked at Sapnap.

“Dream, don’t turn your head.” Sapnap said. Dream sighed and looked back at George.

“Heya Georgie.” Dream said. It was a really weird way to look at him, like he was looking up to him. If he leaned any more down, his chin would be directly on George’s chest. Looking up at him like that felt wrong, but both of them were too focused on the pain to think.

“Hiya, Dreamie.” George replied with a smile. Sapnap moved one more time, before he finally took the photo. After he heard the click, Dream pulled George to him so that they weren’t still in that painful position. George hung onto him for only a second longer before sliding off him onto the ground, where he sat and put his skates on. Dream had taken his skates off too since the positioning process made him slide back and forth with them on. 

He sat in front of George and put his shoes on too. When Dream had gotten the first one on, he extended his foot. George scooted back and aligned his foot with Dream’s. “Wow, Dream. You do have big feet.” George said as he tried to push his foot closer to see just how much bigger it was than his.

“George stop.” Dream said when George pushed even closer and made Dream bend his leg. With that though, George stood up and rolled over to Techno and Quackity. Dream sighed and put the other shoe on. It felt like he wasn’t spending as much time with George today compared to the usual day. Even though he knew that he was spending the same amount of time as always.

3:00 (Techno Bench)

“Quackity, you have to start asking questions again.” George said.

“I don’t have any more questions that I can ask. Unless you want them to find out about the dare.” Quackity said. George thought about it for a second and then grabbed the pen and notebook from Techno. He wrote something down and showed it to the two of them.

“Figure out how to make this work. Because if it does, we might get to the exciting part faster than I thought.” George said.

“What exciting part? I thought this was the entire plan.” Techno said.

“I’m sure Quackity told you, that’s why you told Dream to start serenading me. I’ve fallen for that idiot.” George said, pointing to the man trying to finish “the floor is lava,” the fastest, even though it wasn’t a contest.

“Yes, he’s told me about your attraction towards him.” Techno said.

“Well, since this is my last day with this bet, I’m going to make it all worth it.” George said.

“Oh, I’m George and I'm motivational.” Quackity mocked him. George rolled his eyes.   
  
“Well, let him have his fun for now. After they’re done, we can set the second plan into motion. I’ll tell him he can take his headphones off.” George said. Techno gave him a nod and George went off to get Dream’s headphones. He came back with them and gave them to Techno. 

“Quackity, give me your phone really quick.” Quackity gave him his phone and then Quackity joined the group as to not be suspicious. Techno sat on the bench, thinking about how he could get the ‘plan’ that George wanted into action.

  
5:30 (Outside the Skate Park)

Wilbur was taking the three children home and the rest of the group were sitting outside on the benches trying to figure out where they should go next. “We could go to my house.” Karl said.

“WOO PARTY AT KARL’S HOUSE!” Sapnap yelled.

“I don’t think it’s going to be that much of a party, but sure.” Karl replied.

Sapnap laughed as he put an arm around Karl’s shoulders, “we’ll make it one.” On their way there, Dream heard the voice in his ear again.   
  
“Suggest to play truth or dare. For the rest of the night do everything anyone tells you to do.” Dream didn’t think that was too bad since he would do the same thing anyways. He looked back to see that it wasn’t Techno that was holding a phone and giving him directions. Quackity was able to type his commands through his phone. And Techno wasn’t there to stop him from going too far.

6:00 (Karl’s Backyard)

Karl, Sapnap, Quackity, and Bad sat on the couch while Dream and George sat at the glass table beside them. Skeppy came out after raiding Karl’s pantry, and went over to sit in Bad’s lap. “Wha- Geppy!” Bad yelled as his face turned a bright red.

“What Bad? You want some M&M’s?” Skeppy asked as he held the bag to Bad.

“Ooo, thank you.” Bad said as he reached in and grabbed a few peanut M&M’s. 

“Do you guys want to play truth or dare?” Dream asked once the group was settled down.

“Hell yeah!” Quackity said.

6:30 (At the Glass Table)

The game had went on with everyone asking some generic truth or dares. Of course there was an out if you didn’t want to do a dare, for everyone except Dream. So, he took the safe route as he only did dares when it was Bad’s turn. Of course, that action had consequences as he heard the voice in his ear, “you can only choose ‘dare’ from now on.” Dream sighed.

6:31 (On the couch)

Everyone else was watching as Bad started to rap in from of the group, but Karl noticed that Quackity was typing on his phone instead. Then Quackity looked up at Dream who sighed. Karl knew it couldn’t be a coincidence at this point, he was very observant.

He saw when Techno typed on his phone and when he looked up Dream immediately did some random action. But when Dream took the headphones off, he was completely normal. Karl didn’t want to make any assumptions yet as he watched to see what Quackity could have made Dream do.

6:38 (On the couch)

“Oh, Dream finally grew a pair and asked for a dare.” Sapnap said.

Dream rolled his eyes, “just give me the dare.”

“Wait, I’m going to get something.” Sapnap said as he got off the couch and ran inside.   
  
Karl looked over at Quackity, “you told Dream to choose dare, didn’t you?” Quackity’s expression answered for him.

“How do you know?” Quackity asked.

“You have to type on your phone to give Dream directions, right? I’m guessing he has to do all of them, too?” Karl asked.   
  
“Yeah, we’ve been doing this all day.” Quackity said.

“I know, give me the phone.” Karl said. Quackity handed him the phone. He typed into the google translate and showed it to Quackity.   
  
“Say yes to everything? You can’t put that one. He already has to do whatever anyone tells him, and he has to answer every question truthfully.” Quackity said and Karl deleted the message. Sapnap came back with a permanent marker and handed it to George.

“I dare you to let George draw whatever he wants under your sleeve.” Sapnap said.

“Okay.” Dream said as he pulled up his sleeve. George knew what Sapnap wanted him to draw and drew a dick on Dream’s arm. Dream sighed upon seeing the image and put his shirt sleeve back down. Then he turned to Quackity, he wasn’t going to do this at first, but he didn’t completely trust Quackity with his actions.   
  
“Truth or dare, Quackity?” Dream asked.

“Dare, Dream.” Quackity said.

“I dare you to give me your phone and keep it for the rest of the night.” Dream said.

“What? Why would I do that?” Quackity asked.   
  
“Because I dared you to.” Dream replied.

“Dream, why do you want Quackity’s phone?” Bad asked.

“I don’t want him to type on it anymore.” Dream replied.

“Yeah, it has been a bit annoying that he’d rather type on his phone than play.” Skeppy said. Bad was going to argue but Skeppy did have a point.

“Do you have a girlfriend, Quackity?” Sapnap teased.

“Yeah, I do have a girlfriend, and she’s hot.” Quackity replied.

Sapnap looked at Dream, “I think we should leave Quackity to his girlfriend. Even if it would be better for Quackity to be more active, I think we should leave him be. There’s no reason not to, right?” Dream was already done with the night, he was exhausted.

“There is a reason. I’ve had to take his bullshit all day.” Dream said, taking off the headphones so that Quackity couldn’t tell him to stop. “Him and Techno have been typing on their phones and telling me commands and I’ve been doing them without question. But I’m tired of it, fuck. I’m pretty sure Karl knows about it too now.” Dream said.

He looked at Karl and Karl put his head down. “Dream.” George put a hand on top of Dream’s, then he took the headphones from him and put them on the table. “I’m sorry, Dream. I didn’t mean for you to be uncomfortable with it. I should have thought about it beforehand.” George said.

“What are they talking about?” Skeppy said in a loud whisper.

“Skeppy, shush.” Bad said. Skeppy shrugged and put a skittle in his mouth.

“What’s going on?” Sapnap asked.

Dream sighed, “George won the bet and as punishment, today I was supposed to follow all of Quackity and techno’s orders. And it was fine because Techno knew where the limits were. But then he left it all to Quackity and the first thing that Quackity did was tell me to follow everyone’s orders. But it was also partially my fault for not stopping this sooner.” Dream said.

“Dream, I’m sorry.” Quackity said.

“It’s fine, I just want to go home.” Dream said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Okay Dream. Do you want me to come with you?” George asked, afraid of the answer.

“Please.” Dream pleaded. George smiled, guilt slowly drifting away but a small bit still lingered.

7:10 (Dream’s house)

The two boys went to Dream’s room immediately and George sat on the bed. Dream sat beside him and rested his forehead on George’s shoulder.

“I really am sorry, Dream. I thought that you would enjoy this at least a little bit, but I think that I really should have been the one in charge instead of anyone else.” George said.

Dream sat up, “it’s fine, George. I did have some fun today. It just got too much once I thought about everyone being able to control me against my will.” George grabbed Dream’s shoulder, opposite of him, and pulled him down, this time he was laying in George’s lap. Dream could feel a slight heat rising in his cheeks and turned to the side. George smiled at the reaction and started to comb through his hair.

“Dream, I know this is a really bad time to request this. But can I ask you a question?” George asked.

“Ask me anything.” Dream replied.

George sighed, “you know how Techno sent me that video?” George asked. Dream nodded.

“What did you say?” George asked.

“You know what I said, George, it’s clear in the video.” Dream replied, looking at George with confusion, no malice in his words.

“I want to hear it from you.” George said. Dream turned away again.

“I said that I might like you.” Dream replied.

“Dream, I command you to look at me.” George said. Dream looked at him, there was no hiding now.

“Dream, do you like me?” George asked. Dream laughed to try and ease the tension.

“Don’t worry George, I still love you.” George sighed and looked up to show his disappointment. Then he looked back down at Dream and leaned in closer to his face. Dream felt like his heart stopped beating.

“Enough jokes, Dream. I need to know, do you like me or not?” George asked. Dream tensed up. There were only a few more hours until Monday. Would he lie and potentially hurt George and then explain it in the morning and confess to him? Or would he tell the truth and end up losing twenty dollars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Yay! I gotta sleep now, goodnight!  
> Sorry for short chapter, I was busy today but I’m still proud of the chapter.


	31. The end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 112 pages on word, 87,218 words.

Would he lie and potentially hurt George and then explain it in the morning and confess to him? Or would he tell the truth and end up losing twenty dollars?

7:25 (Dream’s bed)

Good thing life isn’t just black and white. There was always more than just two options. George stayed just slightly above him. “George, and I’ll say this as honestly as possible. I love you George, more than just a friend.” Dream said. George was shocked and a huge smile was on his face.

“Dream I-“ Dream shot up from his position in George’s lap, cupping his cheek and smashing their lips together, moving the rest of his body to face George as well. George couldn’t comprehend what was happening but chose to accept whatever reality he was in and kiss back. It felt way better than all of those ‘friendly’ kisses, because this one was real. They both wanted this satisfaction. George pulled away first to catch his breath.  
  
“Dream,” he was cut off by another kiss, short and sweet. Dream pulled away and looked at George, “I know. Now shut up before I lose twenty dollars.” Dream said.

“Why would me talking make you lose twenty dollars?” George asked.  
  
“I made a bet with Sapnap that you wouldn’t confess to me by the end of this week. So if you do, I lose twenty dollars.” Dream explained. A smirk appeared on George’s face.

“Dream, I love-“ Dream pulled George in again, wrapping and tangling his hands into George’s hair. George’s wide smile broke the kiss as he started to giggle.  
  
“Dream I love-“ Dream covered his mouth with his hand. “If you want another kiss you have to ask for it nicely.” Dream said. But it was impossible for George to ask for a kiss with Dream’s hand over his mouth. Dream started to kiss the back of his own hand, teasing George to get a reaction. And he did get one as George licked his palm.

Dream pulled his hand away in disgust, “you didn’t have to lick my-“ George leaped over to him and way too eagerly smashed their lips together again. Dream was on the edge of the bed and thanks to George’s push he was halfway off of it. He felt himself teeter off the edge and pulled away from the kiss. He tried to balance the two of them with only his legs, but he was unsuccessful and ended up on the floor anyways. Dream held the back of his head as he sat up, George sitting comfortably in his lap.

“Sorry, Dream.” George said with a smile. Dream smiled with him, the pain fading away because his bed was thankfully close to the ground. “It’s not the first time I’ve fallen for you.” Dream said. George smiled and rolled his eyes. He got off of Dream and back onto the bed, Dream sitting in his desk chair and rolling it over to George. He looked up to George and laughed, finally being able to see the boy. His fingers tried to comb down his messy hair and his face was completely red, even the tips of his ears glowed with blush. Dream was sure he looked about the same. He cupped his ear to feel the warmth.  
  
“What are you laughing at?” George asked. “You.” Dream replied and George sighed, pulling his fingers out of his hair.

“You have a bit of black on your lips too.” Dream said. George rubbed his lips but none of it came off. Dream laughed as he licked his finger to try and get the lipstick off.  
  
“Is it gone?” George asked. Dream smiled, “nope.” George repeated his first action, not seeing any smear appear on his hand.

“Is it gone now?” George asked again. Dream smiled wider, “you just have a bit right here.” Dream pointed to the corner of his lip. George aimed for that area the next time.  
  
“No, not there, here.” Dream said as he pointed to his lip again in a different spot. George tried to rub off that spot.

“George, let me get it.” Dream said as he licked his thumb and lifted it to George’s face, only to move his hand to the right a little more and kiss George on the lips again. George pushed him away.

“Dream! Go wash your lips off first.” George said as he grabbed his phone to try and wipe off the black himself, just to see that there was nothing there. Yeah, George should have guessed that, the lipstick was really expensive. Dream wheezed at George’s expression and left the room to take off all of the make-up.

When he came back, he saw George laying on his bed and mindlessly scrolling through his phone. Dream jumped in the bed beside him looking at George’s phone with him.

10:00 (Dream’s bed)

Dream and George both separately took their showers, Dream’s hair dye washing down the drain with the rest of the water. Now they were laying down in Dream’s bed, Dream spooning George as they watched Shrek together again. It was nice to finally do this with feeling, not like they didn’t like each other before, this time they just didn’t have to hide it. There was only two hours left before George could finally confess his feelings. And soon his alarm went off beside him.

12:00 (In Dream’s Arms)

George looked at the alarm and turned it off. He turned around to face Dream. “Dream, I love you.” George said. Dream looked down at him and kissed his forehead. “I love you too.”

It had been a month since the plan and the end of their bet. Sapnap had finally repaid him the last ten out of sixty dollars that he owed him that morning. And now, it was night at that skatepark where the two had first met. Dream approached George, who was sitting on the bench and putting his rollerblades on. Dream sat next to him and grabbed his skates out of his bag and started to take his shoes off.

“There’s no need to put on your roller skates today.” George said as he pulled his bag up onto his lap. This triggered major red flags for Dream, he didn’t know what would come out of the bag but he hoped it wasn’t something to be wary of. George took the objects out of his bag and placed them on Dream’s lap.

“I asked Techno for these and while you were doing homework, I went to pick them up. Don’t worry about cost, these were some of Techno’s extras.” George said with a smile. Dream looked at the pair of rollerblades on his lap, he picked one up and examined it, then he looked over at George.

“I figured since you got pretty good with your skates you might want to try these too.” George said. Dream placed the rollerblades beside him as he leaned over to hug George.

“You’ve done so much for me, George. I love you so much.” Dream said.

George hugged back, “shut up, Dream. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s a very short ending but I think it’s sweet. 
> 
> So, I want to thank y'all for getting this far. It’s been a pleasure to write this book for you. This book started the 29th of January and you are still here. Whether you were here from the very beginning, or just stumbled upon this story somehow, thank you for sticking around. I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, Technoblade. Ha, rollerblades.


End file.
